The Rival of Nazarick
by DWAR
Summary: Momonga was not the only guild leader to be transported to the new world. With vast and terrifying legions at his command, this new guild master is eager to live the dream of an evil overlord. But as both guilds seek to expand their influence, it is inevitable that these two dungeons will finally discover one another. And on that day, woe to those caught between their rivalry.
1. Intro

With its advanced Dive technology that allowed gamers to fully immerse themselves in the virturally contructed world of online gaming, YGGDRASIL was able to maintain its position as the world's most popular game for years. With its high levels of customization, and its ability to allow players to interact on a level that blurred the lines between virtual reality and real-life, this DMMORPGit became a paradise for gamers who had long sought to escape from their mundane lives, and indulge in their private fantasies that had long been only a dream.

Within this virtual realm of Fantasy and Adventure, their were 3 main types of races to choose from, which were further divided into over 700 specieis, each one with their own unque set of skills and power.

The first category was the humanoid races, which included humans, elves, dwarves, and more. While they had the weakest levels when it came to basic status, and did not have a racial bonus when it came to level equipment, their ability to learn more classes, which in turn provided them with higher status or powerful skills, gave them higher potential for growth than the other 2 character categories. And with the ability to customize their appearance so that they could resemble their physical selves, the human races were the most popular choice to play in YGGDRASIL.

The second category was the demi-human Races, which include orcs, ogres, lizardmen, and other various races. The bonus that races received was that they could get more basic status and have racial levels than the humanoid races.

And then finaly the heteromorphic Races, which consitied of such creatures like slimes, vampires, devils, and skeletons. While given the most powerful basic status, which could be further strengthened by increasing their racial level, the Hetermorphic races were very unpopular with most players as the racial level limits job level one can learn, making it difficult for a player to quickly maximize their level. Also, their was a tendency amongst players to PK players who chose this race as their character, as the game didn't impose a penalty on players who killed Heteromorphic race player.

But despite this persecution, one alliance, consisting of players who had all chosen heteromorphic race as their avatar, had decided to pool their resoruces and power, and had quickly established a guild that soon became the only undefeated guild in all of YGGDRASIL.

The brain child of World Champion player Touch-Me, the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown, based out of a refurbished dungeon that had been renamed The Great Tomb of Nazarick, soon began to be a symbol of infamy within the world of YGGDRASIL, known for the collective might of its 41 non humanoid players which were ably led by lich guild leader Momonga, and the immensely powerful NPCs which each member had painstakingly created so that they were more than a match for any player foolish enough to try and breach the walls of their base.

For 10 years, the Great Tomb stood as both a legend amongst other guilds, for it was widely known that the inhuman guild possed 11 of the 200 world items spread throughout the game, with whispered rumors that their was also a custom made weapon that rivaled the power of the most powerful world items, and as a symbol of power, for every attempt to conquror the base of Ainz Ooal Gown ended in failure.

But as the news of the game's shutdown began to spread, the importance of this accomplishment began to fade, as did the members of Ainz Ooal Gown as they began to leave the adventure of the game to pursue their real lives.

So by the time of the final shut down, only guild leader Momonga remained as an active player, hoping that his former teammates would answer his call to spend the remaining moments of the game reminiscing about all the good times they had.

However, despite the infamy of this guild, their were others in the game of YGGDRASIL that while lacking the public majesty of Nazarick, nevertheless managed to carve out an impressive niche within the game with its own group of powerful characters. And like the lich leader of Ainz Ooal Gown, another inhuman leader waited for the depressing moment when his guild joined the rest of the game in deletion.

Like Ainze Ooal Gown, this guild had strict guidelines for membership into its ranks, the primary one being that they had to be employed, but with more lax rules regarding race selection, the only stipulation being that they could not be members of a humanoid race, and that only a member who chose to play as a Heteromorphic race could hope to become the leader of the guild. And like Nazarick, this guild had the majority of its structure far below ground, having been transformed out of an abandoned artic mine into a subbterrean kingdom that comprised of miles upon miles of twisting corridors that led to vast furnaces fueled by underground lava rivers, dungeons that were filled to the brim with all sorts of nightmarish creatures, and at its furthest depths, a magnificent throne room with walls of black steel, pillars of hardened ice, and a throne of hardened bones surrounded by hellish flames that served to inspire a sense of awe and fear for anyone who came before the current ruler of Utumno 2.0.

But unlike the guild residing in the Tomb of Nazarick, the position of guild leader was not a stable position, since their position could be taken away from them if challenged to a duel by another member, for it was decided that only the most powerful player could assume the role of leader. Of course this did not mean that a leader had to rely on raw power alone, for it was recognized that intelligence could trump strength if utilized correctly.

This rule was critical, for the final rule that determined membership also had the averse effect of having the guild targeted by others for destruction since many thought that the game was supposed to be about originality, and the Guild of the Shadowed Lords tended to violate the spirit of this rule by purposefully recreating a group that closely resembled some of the most iconic evil characters in not only the fantasy genre, but also in the Science fiction genre, though it had to be adapted to properly fit in the fantasy world of YGGDRASIL.

With this rule in mind, the Shadowed Lords based a lot of the designs for their avatars and NPCS on the centuries old works of Tolkien and to a lesser extent George Lucas, choosing to have a base that emphasized the dark majesty and power of Morgoth, Sauron and the evil realms that they had ruled, while the skills and powers of the members were based on the fictional abilities of some of the most powerful characters ever to be imagined.

The current leader of the guild, who had managed to hang on to his position for 2 years, the longest term anyone of his guild had served, and the only member to show up for the impeding deletion, waited for the end by sitting on the throne that he had coveted ever since the first leader, Lord Bauglir, had established the guild's rule of primacy. Flanked on both sides by the hulking behemoths of shadow and flame that had been NPCs created by his predecessor Lady Zannah, an angelic vampire who specialized in conjuring minions to overwhelm her opponents, Lord Morbus passed the time before YGGDRASIL's end by watching his own squad of NPCs fight each other. Having modeled them after Tolkien's rings wraiths in appearance, but given greatly enhanced magical abilities so they were on par with a 10th tier level magic caster, though they could take on more powerful opponents when working together, Morbus took great pride in the skills of his creations, idly wondering if he could have given them wings of their own so they didn't have to rely on their winged steeds for flight.

Like the leading members of his guild, Morbus had chosen his character to be one of heteromorphic races of the game, and since he couldn't decide which dark lord to base his avatar on, he had ended up finding a neat compromise that would allow him to best copy the skills of his 2 favorite characters. Deciding to be a character with a strong base ability which didn't require a lot of skill points to be effective, Morbus opted to become a doppelganger, with a 80/20 split of his skills being divided between magical power and physical strength.

With his ability to shape shift, though his default form was that of an armored man with piercing burning eyes and long black hair, magical strength that allowed him to use 10th tier and Over rank spells , and physical abilities that were slightly above the average of most humanoid races, Morbus was held in high respect by both opponents and allies alike, being praised for not only his combat ability, but for also his cunning which had led his guild to numerous victories over various opponents, as well as finally gaining the position of guild leader from his physically superior predecessor.

But alas, those days were over, and as the countdown reached the final 10 second mark, Morbus could only wish that he could have the chance to continue spreading the glory of Utnumo until it reached the position as YGGRDRASIL's strongest guild.

He would soon get the chance to do so.

 **Hey everyone. New story of the sort of cliché plot where Ainz has someone follow him to the new world...But I Noticed that they primarily focus on having fellow Nazrick members follow him, or someone from another guild (but without the advantage of having his base, and NPCs) enter the same world.**

 **Ergo...this is why I've created this story.**

 **And will be interesting to see how two players from separate guilds will react in the new world. And also the fact that Ainz's guardians are racist to non Nazarick people, so will be interesting to see what happens when they come across of people of extra strength.**

 **Would think it plausible to have a guild that bases its themes/characters on already established fictional series. (hell minecraft theirs tons of maps where people rebuild LOTR stuff) SO I figured, why couldn't that happen in YGGRDRASIL?**

 **Of course I prefer the Dark/EVIL powers to the overwhelmed good guys, so instead of having the city of Minas Tirith transport to the new world, I have the Underground Fortress of Sauron's master. Its mentioned only a few times in the trilogy (Its primarily located in the Silmarillion, in fact Angband (another pre mordor evil realm) is mentioned more often whenever they talk about what happened in the days when Sauron was still a servant, but it is something that surpasses the evil of Mordor s in the Silmarillion since it is the birth place of ALLL Evil in Middle Earth. This where Evles where first turned into Orcs, Vampires, Serpents, Balrogs, Werewolves, Spiders, and other demons where also created here.**

 **So I figured that any true Tolkien buff would use this as a base (those who prefer evil anyway lol) and of course, since I prefer the Darkside over the Jedi (they don't have cookies lol) also add some bad guys from Star Wars in. And I think it would be cool if their was a Vader suit, since the sith robes already make them look like monks.**

 **Anyways...Review what you think...Polls will be up to see what you want as NPC..and will update the next time inspiration strikes me lol**


	2. The arrival of the Iron throne

"Speech"

 _'Thinking'_

 _" **Spell"**_

Since none of his former teammates had accepted his request to join him during the final moments of the game that they had all enjoyed together, and having little desire to invite players from other guilds to share in his loneliness, not that he expected them to accept his offer since his guild enjoyed a level of notoriety that was only surpassed by the similarly evil guild of Ainz Ooal Gown, the Canadian born player had decided to spend the last minutes of YGGDRASIL by lounging in his guild's throne room and watching his NPCs show off their impressive abilities by dueling each other.

While the rules of the game had ensured that players couldn't inflict harm on fellow guild members or teammates, the rules governing the combat characteristics of the customized NPCs werent quite as limited, for while a player could receive damage from an allied NPC, this was only possible if that NPC had fallen under the control of another player, or if the NPC had been ordered to attack so a player could gain combat experience. However, thanks to a mistake in the game's original programming, which had never been fixed due to player's liking the idea, an NPC was fully capable of inflicting damage on an allied NPC, and had been a cheaper, if time consuming process of raising an NPC's level to the maximum amount.

Given that he was a member of a guild that required one to have a paying job before gaining membership, and the fact that he was single which meant that the librarian could devote a good portion of his salary towards upgrading his game experience, David Wilson had never seen the need to use that option, though at times he had done so to either test the abilities of his creations, or, as had become a common occurrence during the Shadowed Lord's drop in membership, to provide entertainment for its remaining members.

However, as the countdown approached zero, the armored doppelganger felt none of the usual contentment he usually experienced whenever he got to witness the deadly performance of his wraith's combat abilities, for it had been replaced with a growing sense of loss that left the last guild leader with a depressed mind set.

"You know, I have no idea what I'm gonna do with myself once this game shuts down. I suppose I could try to get into another game but what would be the point? I'd have to start from the bottom again, and I couldn't devote much time to it like I did when YGGDRASIL first came out. And even if I manage to reclaim the position I once had, it wouldnt be the same, since not only has nobody been able to match the quality of this game, but whose to say they won't pull the plug once enough people become disastified with the experience".

Slouching in the bone sculptured throne that had been the symbol of his authority for the past two years, the armored doppelganger angled his body so that his yellow colored eyes could fully take in the dark majesty of his predecessor's more powerful creations. Unlike the Canuck librarian, who had spent his customization points creating a team of wraiths that could enhance their already impressive stats when working together, the Lady Zannah, a British player whose racial class had been that of an angelic vampire, had instead created a small, but extremely powerful squad of NPCs that had been designed to closely resemble the firey demon of the first live action Tolkein film.

While she had been initially disappointed when she discovered that she only had enough points to create 5 Balrogs at maximum power, the middle aged art teacher had quickly moved passed that as she focused her artistic talents on creating her virtual offspring into a force that was not only unstoppable, but also terrifying to witness. Though his wraiths were gifted with the passive ability to inspire low level despair in their opponents, though this could be amplified if they where in a group or used actively as a weapon, in terms of personal appearance they were not overly terrifying with their black tattered cloaks and armor, but such was not the case with the previous guild leader's creations. Standing at about 3 meters tall, with wings of shadowy smoke, and an armored body covered in dark flames, the balrogs were certainly a territfying sight to be hold, especially on the battlefield, for with the exception of their leader, Zannah had focused their attributes of physical combat and defense, making each of them in essence a one man army.

However unlike her successor, who was the only member of the Shadowed Lords who programmed his NPCs to only follow his commands, Zannah had surrended authority of her creations to the command of the guild's leader. And throughout the 7 years in which Utunmo stood, the balrogs had been used as both the body guards of the current guild leader, and as the shock troops for whenever the guild decided to attack another dungeon.

Softly smiling as memories of his guild's past exploits filled his mind, and knowing that the game was about to end within the next minute, the Librarian closed his eyes, intent to have his last memories of the game being the dark majesty of the throne room, filled with the sounds of clashing metal, and the crackling sounds of his guards flame. And with 10 seconds to go before he was forced to return to his lonely existence in the real world, he couldn't help but softly sing a song that he felt was appropriate for the occasion.

 _The Road goes ever on and on_

 _Out from the door where it began._

 _Now far ahead the Road has gone_

 _Let others follow it if they Can._

Feeling slightly bitter at the fact that his avatar's singing voice was greatly superior to the one he possed in real life, something that had always amused his fellow guild members since he was the only male Shadowed Lord who had designed his character with a bard class, which he had always pointed out was one of the types of magic in the world of Tolkein, even with some of the evil characters, the man known as David Wilson opened up his eyes to a confusing sight.

Instead of waking up in his slightly cluttered basement apartment, the puzzed librarian found himself still to be sitting in the nethermost hall of his guild's dungeon, with the familiar, but somehow different, sounds of the combative NPCs filling the air.

"Huh that's odd. Did they decide to extend the deadline? Or was their a problem with the servers"?

Puzzled by this unlooked for development, the confused player raised his hand to try and access GM help screen, only to discover that no matter what he did, it wouldn't come up. Doing his best to calm down, the slightly panicking player leaned back into his chair, and was immediately met with a sensation that should have been impossible.

Despite the high level of sophistication that went into the programming that made YGGDRASIL the top DMMORPG on the market, the game had never been able to simulate the sensations of taste and smell, and had only allowed the player a limited sense of touch, but was precisely those sensations that were currently making themselves known to the remaining Shadowed Lord that alerted him that something had changed. From his throne, the armored doppelganger was able to smell the near overwhelming stench of decay, blood, and thanks to the balrogs, sulfur, but oddly enough while he was able to identify these sensations, they didn't seem to have a negative effect on him, which was strange since he was sure that if he smelt this in the real world, he would be unable to keep anything down. Another odd occurrence was that while he could easily identify between the freezing temperatures of the throne room, and the scorching heat of his body guards, his body didn't feel like it was about to become a frozen statue, nor did it feel like he was on the edge of turning into a melted candle.

Deciding to figure out this puzzle at a more convinent time, though he suspected that the reason he felt that was because of his character's attributes, the black haired guild leader turned his attention towards the still fighting wraiths with an expression that barely contained the nervoussess he felt at what he was about to do.

' _Ok David, relax. I designed them so they would be the only one to command them, so even if theirs an issue with the game, they should still be loyal to me. But what if their settings where changed like the rest of the game? The fact that I can smell the throne room, and feel the temperature like I did in real life means that the rules of the game might no longer apply. However theirs only one way to make sure, and if it doesn't work...well at least my last memory of the game will be my own creations turning on me"._

Gathering his courage, and doing his best to get into the character of a malevolent overlord before addressing the still fighting wraiths, the Canadian player took a brief breath before speaking in a voice that was at the same time both regal and menacing.

"ANGMAR! Cease what your doing and come here. I have a task for you and your brethren, and I would prefer not to make a fool of myself by shouting it to you".

Even though he suspected the wraith to heed his word, the remaining Shadowed Lord could not help the feeling of sheer astonished that coursed through his body as the most powerful of his creations immediately hurried to obey his request. For while it was possible to give verbal commands in YGGDRASIL, they tended to be very specific, relying on single words of command in order for them to comply with a player's request. But the current experience with the helmet wearing wraith was far too advanced for anything the game mechanics would have allowed, for not only did robe wearing NPC follow the instructions, but it also quickly dropped to a kneeling position and spoke in a voice that was both cold and sinister, yet oddly subservient.

"Yesss my lord. What isss your bidding"?

Doing his best to keep an impassive expression on his face, a task made somewhat more difficult by the fact that he wanted to breakdown into a fit of hysterical laughter of a fan obsessed nerd, the molten eyed doppelganger managed to keep his voice steady as he instructed his kneeling servant what was to be done.

"I want all are forces mobilized to repel any attack that might be made on our lands. Also, I want you to send our scouts to survey the lands surrounding the front gate and have them back with a detailed report by the end of 2 hours. And since I don't want to draw the eye of any potential adversary, DO NOT use the dragons or warg riders for this task, instead use our avian flocks to discover what their is to discover. Should draw less notice that way".

Fighting the urge to smile like the fan boy he was as the armored wraith bowed it's head in acknowledgement of his orders, the former librarian dismissed his most powerful creation with a wave of his hand before turning his narrowed gazed towards the silently watching group weaker wraiths.

"As for the rest of you, you are to assist in Angmar's task in reading our forces for battle. Once that's done, inform each of the Supreme Generals that I will being holding a meeting in the throne room in precisely 2 hours. Depending on what our spies discover, it is likely that this discussion will have a great impact on the future of Utunmo, so it is essential that they come fully prepared. Have I made myself clear"?

Judging by the slightly creepy way in which their hoods seemed to move in unison, the former librarian guessed that they had understood his order, and as they filed out of the room to obey his commands, a sudden though occurred to blooming dark lord. What if the other NPCs decided to rebel against him? While he was confident in the loyalty of his creations, and to a lesser extent his balrog body guards, the settings of his guild mates NPCs were only vaguely known to him.

Judging that he had insufficient time to check the guild's records, and believing that the only thing that would keep them in line was the knowledge that he alone possessed the power to claim the right to wear the iron crown, the player known as Morbus waited for the last of his wraith's to leave the throne room before beginning the necessary steps to ensure that not only could he maintain his position as Utunmo's ruler, but also that he could use all the abilities that he had amassed during his time in YGGDRASIL.

Standing up with an agile grace that would have been impossible in the real world, the armored doppelganger turned towards his demonic bodyguards with a look of impassiveness that somehow managed to conceal the nervousness he felt at addressing such terrifying creatures directly. But since their was no way in hell he was going to wander the corridors of his fortress alone, and hoping that their loyalty programming was still intact despite the weird situation he found himself in, Morbus judged that he had little choice in what he was about to do.

"You two. You are to accompany me to the treasure vault, and on the way, you are to ensure that no one approaches me without my leave. Understood"?

Relieved when both of the burning demons responded to his order with a single nod of their armored heads, the slightly more confident overlord turned his back on his terrifying escort, and exited the throne room into the dimly lit passages of his under ground fortress.

Despite the slight anxiety he felt at leaving the relative safety of the throne room in favor of walking through the darkened corridors of his dungeon, the remaining Shadowed Lord could not help but feel a sense of awe as he strode through the eerily silent halls of his guild's headquarters.

Despite starting out its existence as an abandoned mine beneath an arctic mountain range, after being claimed by the 5 original members of the Shadowed Lords, the decaying subterranean tunnels had been transformed into something that could be labeled proudly as an evil fortress. The icy corridors of frozen obsidian were more than large enough to allow 2 balrogs to walk side by side without causing them to bump into one another or scrape their heads on the ceiling, though it would have been difficult, if not impossible for some of the larger servants of Utunmo to use. The intricate maze of corridors, which had been infused with an aura of despair that effectively prevented all but the most resilient players from finding the courage to move forward, ran for miles under the frozen mountain range, leading to the typical features one would expect in a dungeon ruled by evil players.

On the levels closest to the main entrance, a great iron gate that had been built into a particularly imposing mountain, the Shadowed Lords had built multitudes of barracks to house their dungeon's vast array of spawned NPCs which, thanks to the customization efforts of the guild's first leader Lord Bauglir, resembled the bloody thirsty mutants that had made up the bulk of the evil armies of Tolkien's works. But for the members of the evil guild this wasn't enough, since one of the key characteristics of being an evil organization was not only the type of servants under their control, but the numbers at their command.

While most guilds tended to use waste their customization points in an attempt to create small armies of NPCs that were at maximum level, the Shadowed Lords, and to a somewhat lesser extent the notorious guild of Ainz Ooal Gown, had taken a different approach. While the subterranean guild did possess NPCs that could fight even the most powerful players on even terms, these tended tended to be small in number since only the founding members of the guild, which Morbus happened to be a part of, were allowed to focus their customization points on creating high powered NPCs, while the rest of the Shadowed Lords where only allowed to create a set number of low to mid leveled characters before using their remaining points to expand the spawn limit of the dungeon.

From what the Canadian player could recall, his fellow founders had created a total of 7 customized NPCs that were at the maximum level, with more than 15 lv 80 NPCs in a support role. The other 23 members of the Shadowed lords, those who had joined after Utunmo had been established, had their customization points go towards increasing the combative power of the guild. This resulted in the creation of around 14 mid level NPCs who would serve as ranking officers in the vast army of lowed leveled spawns that served as the rank and file of the power hungry guild.

But it wasn't the upper halls that the armored doppelganger was interested in, for it was in the lower levels of the underground fortress that the most powerful resources of the Shadowed Lords where kept, and it was before the closed golden doors of the treasury that the former librarian now found himself.

Knowing that the key to obtaining access to the vault depended not only being able to correctly answer one of the random riddles that the door could ask, but also the ability to discover which riddle he was being asked, the molten eyed overlord stepped away from his balrog escorts and repeated the phrase that would make the door reveal the question he had to ask to gain entry.

 _ **"**_ _Ash nazg durbatulûk. Ash nazg gimbatul. A_ _sh nazg thrakatulûk. Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._

Doing his best to suppress the feelings embarrassment that stemmed from using such an iconic phrase for the simple task of keeping a door locked, though he couldn't but feel a tad bit excited as his voice changed to a more sinister tone as he spoke the enchantment, Morbus read out loud the riddle that had for some reason been cut from the prequel trilogy.

"It cannot be seen, cannot be felt. Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills. And empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after. Ends life, kills laughter".

Scoffing at the simplicity of the riddle, though to be fair only an avid fan of Tolkien's works would be able to answer it, the new overlord quickly provided the answer in an unwavering voice.

"Darkness".

Taking a step back so he wouldn't be hit by the massive doors as they opened, Morbus turned his attention to his silent demonic body guards, who had remained unmoved from their position ever since they arrived at their current location.

"You two are to remain here until I come back out. No one else is to enter here, but if its an emergency, you are to inform me immediately. Understood"?

Receiving a single nod of acceptance from the pair of balrogs, the increasingly more confident overlord entered the golden lit room that housed not only the wealth of Utunmo, but also the powerful array of armaments that had accumulated over the course of the guild's history. Walking past the literal mountains of gold that littered the cavernous room with only the barest of glances, Morbus soon found himself standing before the object of his desire, and quickly moved to obtain the tools that would help him determine whether the abilities he accumulated in YGGDRASIL were still accessible to him.

However before he could extend his hand to claim his prize, the sound of falling gold loudly echoed off the walls of the treasury, soon followed by a thunderous reminder that the password locked door was not the only thing standing between those who wanted the wealth of Utunmo for themselves.

"Greetings my lord Morbus. What brings you to my humble domain"?

Forcing his face to adopt the same emotionless expression he had when conveying his orders to the wraiths, the last Shadowed Lord slowly turned his body to stare into the serpentine eyes of the most powerful NPC in Utumno.

 **Annnnnd I think this is where I'll leave it.**

 **You have no idea how long it took me to make this chapter, 1st edition got to the point where he was testing his powers, then reread what I had come up with and was like "Uhhh I can do better than this". And I believe I did lol.**

 **Apologies for the cliff hanger, that's not really a cliff hanger lol. Bit decided to upload the chapter now, otherwise I have no clue when I'll be finished with it lol. As for who the mysterious NPC is..just going to say...the most obvious guess...is not the right one :P However if you've read the Silmarillion, that might help you, since the list of powerful individual bad guys is sorta small lol.**

 **And to respond to PervySageChucks comment...Hostis Humanis Generis was the story I was thinking of lol**

 **I realize that almost ALL of the fanfics have started with the whole "Game becomes real life sequence", but it is a necessary part since it helps to outline the nature of the guild and character.**

 **So far I'm pleased with how my guild has turned out. I.e. an Evil Guild with Only the strongest will rule, a large amount of cannon fodder (i.e. orcs and goblins), and small numbers of powerful NPCs that act as high ranked commanders, with weaker subordinates. I know Nazarick has a similar concept, but the series (the anime anyway) tends to focus on Ainz doing what he's doing to find his friends, while his dungeon is geared towards ultimate defense (even if the inhabitants are strong enough to take the field). My current idea for the OC is that he goes full evil overlord, using his power to conqueror the world for his own.**

 **Will post in next chapter the OC's character summary chart..detailing what his racial/job lvls are, along with specifc skills that are granted to him because of this.**

 **Haven't quite worked out the relationship between Utunmo and Nazarick, but judging from the comments of the floor guardians and battle maids, they view other players as unfierior to the supreme beings, but still powerful.**

 **Next chapter will see the introduction of some NPCs that were modeled after Star Wars characters, but with the medieval fantasy aspects to keep it orginal. And saying this right now...Jar Jar Binks is going to be a character in this story. BUT its going to be in a capacity that everyone can enjoy (i.e. guinea pig and violent stress reliever.) so don't worry.**

 **Anyways Hope you enjoyed this chapter..Please Review, and their is still time for you to VOTE ON MY PROFILE what type of NPC you believe should be created.**

 **Til next time :)**


	3. Experiments of a Twisted Nature

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

 ** _"Spell"_**

 **Chapter Recap**

 _"Greetings my lord Morbus. What brings you to my humble domain"?_

 _Forcing his face to adopt the same emotionless expression he had when conveying his orders to the wraiths, the last Shadowed Lord slowly turned his body to stare into the serpentine eyes of the most powerful NPC in Utumno._

 _..._

Like most of the NPCs designed by the founding members of the Shadowed Lords, the one looming over the secretly nervous doppelganger had been based off one of the more powerful evil characters that had existed in Tolkien's works. But instead of modeling his creation after Middle Earth's most iconic fire breather, the player known as WheresMyMoney, who coincidentally had been given the responsibility of being the guild's treasurer, had instead chosen to design his most powerful creation after a creature that while only getting a short paragraph of mention, was nonetheless labeled as the most powerful Dragon to exist in the fictional history of Middle Earth.

Fully aware of the destructive capabilities of the black scaled NPC, and knowing that it was only his position as guild leader that prevented the massive dragon from attacking him as soon as he walked into the treasury, an extremely useful setting that had proved itself during the few times an enemy guild had managed to penetrate further than the upper levels, the armored doppelganger quickly fell back into his overlord persona and spoke in a confident, yet respectful tone as he spoke to the winged serpent.

 **"** Greetings Ancalagon. I trust that my presence here is not an unwelcome one"?

Receiving a sinister grin that revealed a mouth full of razor sharp fangs that were nearly as long as his arm, the former librarian was relieved when the 200 meter long dragon shook its massive head and gazed at him with a look that was filled with reverence.

"Of course not my lord. As the leader of Utumno, you are the sole being alive, apart from my creator, whose power and majesty surpass my own, and for that you have unlimited access to whatever it is you seek in these halls as well as the right to command me as you will. Though I must admit that I am surprised to see you here, as its been some months since you've felt the need to grace this chamber with a visit. But given what that little shrieker told me, I should have suspected you would come here".

Nodding his head at the large reptile's observation, and undecided if he should feel insulted or amused by the dragon's choice of name for his wraiths, Morbus gestured to the golden statue behind him that not only bore a perfect resemblance to his default form, but also displayed some of the few custom made items of the guild that could match the power of a World Item.

"You are correct in your reasoning Ancalagon. With Utumno facing the unknown, and unaware of exactly what type of adversaries we might face in the future, I deemed it necessary to equipt myself with my greatest weapons on the off chance that our potential enemies surpass the strength of our strongest warriors".

Even though he could tell that his comment stung the dragon's pride, Morbus could tell that Ancalagon agreed with his reasoning, if only grudgingly. So it was with a great deal of confidence that the armored doppelganger turned his back on the guardian of the treasury and quickly moved to relieve his golden statue of its powerful ornaments before he resumed his talk with the giant reptile.

"Their is also a strong possibility that their may be one or two pla...I mean beings out their that are able to match me in strength. So rather than simply stand by and pray for a favorable outcome, I will do everything in my power to ensure that Utumno will triumph over any enemy that seeks to destroy us".

Seeing nothing but fierce determination in his master's eyes, Ancalagon gave off a rumbling laugh of amusement before turning his attention towards the 3 items that had been personally been crafted by the molten eyed doppelganger to crush all those who had once dared to oppose the supremacy of Utumno.

"With those items in your possession my lord, I doubt that even the combined power of your predecessors could stand against you".

' _Nor for that matter any NPC that might have issues with my rule"._

Judging that it wouldn't be wise to alert the enormous reptile as to the true purpose of his actions, Morbus simply nodded his head in agreement with Ancalagon's statement before he turned his attention towards the 3 items that had caused his teammates to jokingly name him the Lord of the Smiths. Given that he had equipped his character with the Alchemist and Craftsmanship job classes, the moniker was oddly appropriate, especially since he had spent most of the time before he became guild leader locked away in Utumno's forges, constantly trying to find new ways to enhance the collective might of the Shadow Lords, though as time went on this gradually shifted towards a more selfish purpose.

However the first item in his hand had been created with a more selfless purpose, and even though it had been 2 years since someone else had worn it, the Canadian player couldn't help but feel that it belonged to his predecessors just as much as it belonged to him. While it was nothing more than a circle of iron with white jewels being held by 3 of the 6 prongs sticking out of it, the simplicity of its design strongly contradicted with the set of abilities that it bestowed upon whoever won the right to wear it. In addition to granting it's wearer heightened resistance against unholy magic, it also greatly enhanced a player's combat effectiveness against the undead regardless of whatever racial type the wearer might be, while also allowing a player to equip themselves with divine leveled items with out any penalties.

However, in accordance with the rules concerning the creation of customized objects, the Iron Crown had been created with a couple of built in weaknesses to balance out the benefits of using it. For one, it greatly lowered a player's resistance to attacks of a holy nature, ensuring that any damage sustained from a holy attack or effect would result in loosing triple the amount of HP that would have normally been suffered. In addition to that, any undead or unholy player who wore the crown would also experience a gradual decrease in HP similar to the effects of poisoning, while any attempt to remove the crown would result in creased damage and the inability to use 8th tier magic and above for a period of 24 hours.

Despite these limitations, and the fact that only 2 guild leaders had been of the unholy or undead classes, the Canadian's player's attempt to create the treasured possession of Tolkien's most powerful villain was met with praise, and was eventually voted to become the official symbol of the Shadowed Lords.

Thankfully since his character's race was neither unholy or undead, the Canadian player only had to worry about the Iron Crown lowering his resistance to holy attacks, which he considered a small price to pay for increased defense against a dungeon full of potentially hostile NPCs who were either of the undead or unholy category.

Carefully placing the crown upon his head, and shrugging off the odd sensation of it changing size so it wouldn't slip off, Morbus focused his attention on his second, and if he was being honest with himself his most treasured creation, for unlike the crown, which had taken him nearly 2 months and the assistance of some of his teammates to create, the small yet extremely powerful weapon in his hand had taken over a year, and the equivalent of 3 months salary to finish. And unlike the Iron Crown, which had been created as a weapon that only the guild could wield, the small golden ring in his hand had been designed solely for his usage.

A near perfect replica of probably the most iconic piece of jewelry in history, the only difference being that the glowing elvish writing was visible at all times instead of only appearing when it was exposed to fire, the Ring was considered to be one of the most powerful weapon in Utumno's arsenal, equaled only by the 4 World Items that the guild had managed to procure during the course of its existence.

Due to the amount of time and money that went into its creation, the abilities of the Ring where impressive for it had been designed with the purpose of not only raising the wearers magical attributes past the maximum level, including the ability to increase the amount of spells a player could learn, but also the ability to target an allied player or NPC and temporarily increase their current attributes by at least 50%. In addition to that, Morbus has also ensured that the Ring could turn its wearer invisible, though its effectiveness and time limit depended on how much MP a player had, and the ability to greatly enhance a player's ability to launch a mental attack while significantly lowering the targets ability to resist.

Naturally the doppelganger had to incorporate a weakness in his weapon's design to ensure that it followed YGGDRASIL's rules concerning customized weapons, but unlike the Iron Crown, whose vulnerabilities were more in less similar to what happened in Tolkien's works, Morbus had taken steps to ensure that the the penalties in wielding the Ring were less obvious than his first creation. While it was true that the Ring lowered a player's resistance towards elemental attacks, the former librarian had decided that instead of doing the obvious and making the wielder more vulnerable to fire based attacks, he would ensure that the Ring wearer would suffer more damage when attacked with water based attacks. In addition to that, he had had made it so only a magic caster capable of using over rank magic could activate its stat raising ability, which mean that if anyone else tried to use it they would only be able to use its effect to turn invisible.

Placing the Ring on his finger, the armored doppelganger instantly felt a rushing torrent of heat spread throughout his body, as if his blood and vain had been replaced with rivers of liquid fire. And yet strangely enough this was not an unpleasant sensation, for it was similar to how his body reacted after having a couple of stiff drinks, minus the dizzying sensation that always followed.

With some regret, Morbus pushed away the sudden impulse to begin his experiments in the the cavernous halls of the treasury, and instead focused on the remaining item in his hand, not bothering to fight the slightly melancholy smile that spread across his face as he fondly remembered the Shadowed Lord that had inspired him to create a weapon that was more akin to the world of scifi than the realm of magical fantasy.

Running a finger along the intricate designs of the golden cylinder in an almost affectionate manner, the final leader of Utumno pressed his thumb over the carefully hidden button, and watched with a slightly nostalgic look as a crimson beam of light appeared in front of his eyes. Unlike his 2 other crowning achievements, which had been created with the purpose of either raising a player's effectiveness against certain types of magic, or boosting their magical abilities past the maximum limit, Morbus had fashioned the golden handled weapons as a means for physically weak players to successfully challenge any player that was below the World Champion class. While the weapon did have the ability to massively increase a player's agility and magical defense, as well as providing a slight boost in physical defense, the true strength of the imitation lightsaber was its ability to deliver critical hits if it made contact with an opponents body, the ability to penetrate almost any defensive equipment, and the capability of either absorbing or deflecting an enemy's magical attack.

As with his other creations, their was a penalty to using the crimson colored blade, but like the ring, the vulnerability was something that not many players would think of. While wielding the futuristic weapon, a player's ability to resist attacks of a mental nature were drastically decreased, playing on the idea of the influence of light and dark aspects of the metaphysical power that existed in the most well known Scifi series of all time.

Unlike the majority of his creations, which had been designed with the purpose of either enhancing the capabilities of either himself or whoever it was that sat on the throne of Utumno, this weapon had actually been intended as a gift to perhaps the only founding member of the guild who never sought a position of power above her fellow Shadowed Lords. Choosing to create a character whose abilities had been geared towards increasing defensive nature of her dungeon, though her personalized NPC had been created with combat abilities that could rival his lead wraith, the player known as FrauleinDarkSide had been the rather close to the armored doppelganger, and it was for exactly that reason that the Canadian player had made her a weapon to compensate for her rather weak stats. Sadly, she had been forced to quit the game as she had lost her job 1 year before the former librarian won the position of guild leader, and even though he changed the rule regarding membership so she could rejoin the game, she had never returned to the rank's of Utumno, leaving behind only her red haired NPC, and the crimson colored weapon to remind the leaders that she had once graced their halls.

Shaking his head of the fond, yet slightly depressed feelings that always overtook him when he reminisced about his favorite former teammate, Morbus clipped the deadly weapon to his armored torso before addressing the still watching dragon with a respectful, yet measured gaze.

"I trust that you'll have no trouble leaving the responsibility of guarding these halls to some of your less impressive subordinates? For while I understand your devotion to you duty, it'll be more efficient if I can hold a meeting with all of the Supreme Generals at the same time".

Receiving an amused snort from the large reptile, Morbus felt the lingering traces of his earlier anxiety fade to nothing as the black scaled NPC reaffirmed his loyalty to the remaining Shadowed Lord.

"As the master of Utumno, your will always receive my highest priority. And though they do not even begin to approach the majesty that I possess, both Smaug and Scatha can competently defend the treasury in my absence. Though since you wish for me to attend this meeting on time, may I suggest that you hold it in Anfauglith, for I'm afraid that is the only space in the great kingdom of Utunmo that can accommodate a superior being such as myself".

Doing his best not to chuckle at the dragon's superiority complex, and knowing that he only had a limited amount of time to conduct his potentially lifesaving experiments before he met with the powerful creations of his guild mates, the armored doppelganger nodded his head in agreement with the large reptile's suggestion, forgoing to mention that he had already decided to use that dusty field for his purposes.

"Consider it done. Now if you excuse me, I have some business to attend to before the meeting, and I'd rather get it out of the way as quickly as possible".

Receiving an understanding, yet still sinister looking grin from the yellow eyed NPC, and feeling more confident in his ability to successfully pull off the role of a dark lord, the former librarian swiftly made his way to the still open doors of the golden lit room, which slammed shut with an ominous sounding boom as soon as he was back in the dimly lit passage ways of the fortress.

Pausing only for a moment to appreciate the style of the guild's former accountant, Morbus turned his attention towards his silent body guards, motioning with his hand that they were to accompany him to his final destination. However before he managed to walk out of sight of the golden doors, it suddenly occurred to him that perhaps he didn't need to wait to begin his experiments..

" _I am such an idiot. Why should I waste my time by walking to a place where I intend to discover if I can use magic, when I can use magic to get there? The only issue is, how do I use magic? In YGGDRASIL, all you had to do to cast a spell was state its name, and as long as you had enough MP, the spell would work. But somehow I doubt that it will be that easy now. Still doesn't hurt to try, though it would probably be better if I started with something simple"._

Taking a moment to picture what it was he wanted to happen, since he assumed that the rules governing magic revolved around one's ability to visualize what they wanted to happen as well as being able to utter the proper incantation, the slightly anxious doppelganger spoke the single word that would prove to him whether or not he could use the abilities he had gained during his time in YGGDRASIL.

 _ **"Fly".**_

As soon as he spoke the words for one of the most common, yet popular spells in the game, Morbus felt an odd, yet pleasant sensation spread throughout his body, feeling as if he merely had to jump into the air to escape the chains of gravity. Judging that the mechanics of successfully using the spell where similar to the ones that had existed in YGGDRASIL, the former librarian thought about what he wanted to accomplish, and to his great delight, his body slowly rose into the air until he could stare squarely into the flaming eyes of his demonic escorts.

Fighting down the almost overwhelming urge to celebrate the successful results of his first magical experiment, the now floating doppelganger briefly considered his next course of action. For while his first attempt at magic had been successful, he still needed to check whether or not he could access any of the abilities that had eared him the right to lead the Shadowed Lords.

" _Lets see. I already have a good location where I can test out the full scope of my character's abilities, but the problem is how do I know if their effective against any of the NPCs of Utumno? I can't use my wraiths since it would be stupid to destroy the only ones whose loyalty isn't dependent on my position as guild leader, but I can't use any any other high powered NPC on the off chance that my experiments fail and they turn on me. And even if the test is successful, I have no clue if it's possible to revive them the same way it was done in YGGDRASIL, so it is very possible that their death will be permanent, thus weakening the overall power of Utumno. So what I need is a test subject that is weak in power, and whose loss won't affect the strength of my forces. And to my knowledge, only one Shadowed Lord made an NPC like that"._

Not bothering to hide the feelings of disgust that stemmed from the knowledge that he had no choice but to rely on the creation of the most annoying member of the Shadowed Lords, Morbus stared at one of his balrog escorts with a look that clearly expressed his distaste for having been forced to give an order for something he had never dreamed of doing.

"Bring Lord DancingFool's creation to the Field of Anfauglith. I need something expendable to conduct my experiments on, and as much as I'm loath to admit it, that ridiculous...being will suit my purposes".

Receiving a single nod of acknowledgement from the balrog, though he could almost swear that it had done so with the greatest reluctance, Morbus turned towards his other burning bodyguard with a more measured expression.

"As for you, I want you to bring a platoon of orcs to the training field. It doesn't matter what type you bring, just as long as their fully armed and ready for battle. Understood"?

Receiving yet another nod of acknowledgement, though this time he could detect no signs of hesitation, the still floating doppelganger wasn't sure if he should feel relieved that the balrogs followed his orders, or nervous that they could perform tasks that were not part of their original programming. Deciding to push that thought out of his head while he was still alone in the dimly lit passages of the underground fortress, though he was surprised to discover that he could still perfectly despite the low lighting, Morbus focused his attention back to the more enjoyable task of figuring out how to successfully move his still floating body.

 _"Lets see, in YGGDRASIL all I had to do was angle my body in the direction I wanted to go and thing either forward, back, up and down. The mechanics should be the same in this situation, and if it fails, well...then I guess I'm walking the rest of the way"._

Fighting the urge to shiver at the thought of walking through the eerily silent halls of his fortress without the protection of his flaming bodyguards, the former librarian took a deep breath, angled his body so it was leaning in the direction he wanted to go, and willed himself to move forward. Almost immediately, his body went from simply floating in mid air to zooming through the darkened corridors with an almost childlike expression of joy on his face.

" _Man this is even cooler than it was in the game. So glad that I decided to store the fly spell within the ring. But got to focus, I only have an hour left before I meet with my former teammate's creations, and I can't act like a nerdish fanboy in front of them in case it discredits my ability to rule them. Still, should be able to find a valid enough excuse to justify the occasional flight session, but will think about that later"._

Adopting a more serious expression than the one he had when he discovered that he could escape the chains of gravity, Morbus quickly thought about going faster, and before much time had passed, he soon found himself hovering over something that had no right existing underground.

Back when the founding members of the Shadowed Lords were transforming the arctic mine into an underground fortress, a fierce debate had raged on whether or not they should change the land surrounding the main entrance from snow covered scrub land to a vast empty waste land. Judging that it would be wiser to concentrate the majority of their efforts below ground, the surface had been left untouched, but that didn't silence the demand for the guild to have a wide open space where the members could not only train without drawing unwanted attention from hostile eyes, but could also practice wielding the vast hordes that would eventually become a key feature of Utumno's character.

Thus it had been agreed upon that one out of the mine's many vast chambers would be converted for this purpose, thus resulting in the creation of the barren wasteland known as Anfauglith, which in English roughly translated to Gasping Dust. With a ceiling that was so high up that it was barely visible to even his improved vision, and surrounded on 4 sides by towering walls of black colored stone, the vast field managed to fit all the necessary requirements needed for the floating doppelganger to test out his abilities.

Willing himself closer to the ground before he cancelled the spell that gave him aerial capabilities, and noticing that he was the only one present in the understandably dusty chamber, the developing overlord decided that it would be in his best interest to start his experiments before the arrival of his test subjects.

"Lets see, whats the best ability to start off with. Thanks to the Ring I have access to over 500 spells and an increased amount of MP, but until I'm sure that my spells can inflict damage on another person, better limit myself to 7th tier spells and my character's racial abilities".

Taking a moment to congratulate himself for his reasoning skills , and having already decided which spell he would use for his experiment, Morbus stretched forth his hand with his forefinger pointed forwards, thought about what he wanted to happen, and spoke the incantation that would would turn his intent into reality.

 _ **"Lightning".**_

As soon as he spoke the word to activate the spell, a single, yet powerful bolt of crackling energy sprang from Morbus's outstretched finger, and flew for a good 15 meters before it eventually dissipated over the coarse sands of the training field. Marveling at what he had just accomplished, and seeing no harm in taking his experiment to the next level, the armored doppelganger extended both his hands forward, and spoke the incantation that would allow him to act out the role of another powerful dark lord.

 **" _Dragon Lightning"._**

Unlike last time where it had only been a single bolt of lightning, multiple tendrils of electric power danced from his finger tips that quickly formed into the shape of a dragon before leaping from his hands in a crackling roar. Staring at his armored hands in wonder, the former librarian felt his entire body tremble as an unidentifiable emotion took over his senses. It wasn't until he started breaking out in maniacal laughter that he realized that he might actually be able to pull off the role of a powerful dark lord.

Struggling to regain his composure after such an exhilarating revelation, and hoping to squeeze in one final solitary experiment before his body guards arrived with his chosen batch of test subjects, Morbus took a deep breath and focused on activating the ability that had time and time again proved its worth during his time in YGGDRASIL.

Almost immediately, the armed doppelganger felt the curious, yet not unpleasant sensation of his body becoming almost liquid in nature before he started to feel the odd, yet accurate impression that not only was he increasing in size, but that his limbs were changing shape so they bore no resemblance to their previous humanoid shape. Taking note that his transformation had also changed the appearance of his tools, for the Iron crown and Ring had expanded and were now serving as a collar and arm band respectively while the sword had combined with his new claws to give them a deadly looking glow, the transformed doppelganger gave a grin that was eerily similar to the one he had received from the treasure guardian.

" _This is great. Thanks to my character's high racial levels, I can transform into anything I want. And though I might not be as powerful in those forms as the originals, it still provides me with a variety of skills that can be useful. Now all I have to do is wait for the balrogs to come back with.."._

"OOOOHHHH NOOOOO! Lord Morbus got eaten by a wolf. Disa is terrible".

Failing to contain the rumbling growl that clearly expressed his irritation with the annoying voice of the one customized NPC whose combat skills rated even lower than the weakest dungeon spawn, Morbus focused on changing his canine form back into his default appearance before staring at the new arrival with an expression that barely managed to conceal his eagerness of harming the idiotic amphibian.

"OH begga mees pardon Lord Morbus. Meesa fogetting that yous can change f".

" ** _Dragon Lightning"._**

Smirking as the pitiful creature screamed as it's body was pierced with crackling enegy, the venting doppelganger couldn't help but remember the circumstances that had led to the creation of the currently spasming NPC. Created by Shadowed Lord Dancing Fool just before he had been kicked out of the guild for his disrespectful attitude towards his fellow members **,** and being granted with the rare, and exceedingly annoying ability of self revival, it was safe to say that the NPC modeled after the most hated character in science fiction history was also the most hated being in Utumno's forces. The only positive thing about the largelly unkillable character was that he made an excellent test dummy and stress reliever, and that was the sole reason why Morbus had requested him for his experiments.

Turning his attention away from the smoking Binks towards the silently watching balrog, and judging that it wouldn't hurt to try and cement the loyalty of the burning demon by offering it a chance to indulge in a bit of violence, the increasingly more confident overlord gave the imposing bodyguard an order that caused the slowly recovering gungan to whimper.

"Kill him. And if you discover that he won't die after the first blow, you have my permission to torture him for a week. Just make sure you do it somewhere where I don't have to listen to his pitiful whining".

Despite the helmet that only allowed the balrog's eyes to be visible, the former librarian could have sworn that he was receiving a much appreicated smile from the flaming demon, who promptly hosited the now crying amphibian by the leg and dragged him out of the desert like room.

"Pleesa Lord Morbus sir. I'll besa a good. No needs to for this. Meesa begging youuuuu".

Giving off a cruel chuckle as the wailing NPC was dragged off by his terrifying bodyguard, Morbus quickly morphed his features back into the cold, indifferent look of a malevolent ruler as he spotted his second bodyguard arrive with the next batch of test subjects. While they were smaller in stature than the annoying gungan, the small group of low leveled spawn were not only better armed than the irritating amphibian, being equipped with dull multi pieced armor and crooked machetes, but also gave off a noticeable aura of evil intent that had been sorely lacking from the pitiful Binks.

Doing his best not to chuckle as they knelt before him in perfect subservience, the former librarian explained why he had summoned them in a regal, yet menacing tone of voice.

" **Loyal servants of Utumno, you have been summoned here because our lands face an unknown situation. Thus in order to ensure the continued security of my realm, I require from you a service that only a solider of Utumno can provide".**

Though still remaining in their kneeling positions, all of the goblins raised theirs heads so that the molten eyed doppelganger could plainly see the looks of fearful reverence that was clearly visible on their green skinned faces.

"It is an honor to serve you Lord Morbis. Lord of Shapes, Master of Utumno, Ruler of the Shadowed ho..".

" _ **Choke**_ _ **".**_

With his hand outstretched in front of him in a manner that was very much similar to probably the most iconic villain of the modern age, Morbus watched with a visible interest as the goblin halted its grovelling in favor of trying to remove the invisible grip that was slowly crushing his neck.

" _Ok, so not only can I use magic on myself and customized NPCs, but I can also use it on the generated spawns. And unlike the creations of my former teammates, these creatures are the very definition of toadying minions. Though shouldn't be surprised by their behavior since I would act the same way if I was a low leveled employee called to aid the head of a company"._

Releasing the goblin from his invisible stranglehold, and hiding the slight unease he felt for having commited the violent act without any feelings of guilt, the armored doppelganger narrowed his eyes at the small group of soldiers, conveying that he was displeased with the interruption.

"While I appreciate the display of loyalty, mindless grovelling is something I won't tolerate. So hold your tongues until I have finished, otherwise you will find your existence to be painful as well as brief".

Seeing all of them nod their heads with a fearful enthusiasm, Morbus unhooked his forged weapon from his side, tossing it in an almost casual manner as he began to slowly pace in front of the deathly silent goblins.

"As I was saying earlier, Utumno is faced with an unknown situation, and since we have no idea of the nature of our potential enemies, I have called you here to help make sure that I am capable of leading our mighty legions to victory. I trust that none of you have any objections to this demand"?

Fighting the urge to laugh at the almost comical way in which the low leveled troops vigorously shook their heads, Morbus pressed the activation button of his golden handled weapon, taking a brief moment to admire the way in which the crimson colored blade gave off the familiar humming sound before adopting a position that FrauleinDarkside had jokingly called his dark lord stance.

"Then as the ruler of Utumno, I command that all of you are to do your utmost to try and land a blow on me".

Despite the shocked look on their faces, Morbus could see that they would comply with his order, no matter how reluctant they were to fulfill it. Though whether that reluctance stemmed from the near blasphemous action of attacking their ruler, or the knowledge that they woefully under powered compared to the might of the reigning shadowed lord, the former librarian couldn't say. But regardless of their feelings, they soon launched themselves at the waiting guild leader, providing him with a brief, but nevertheless informative combat session that proved that not only were his magical and racial abilities accessible, but that his capabilities as a physical combatant had also remained with him.

While having equipped his character mostly with job classes that favored magical ability over physical combat, the Canadian player had nevertheless seen the value of having a character that could continue fighting even if his MP levels had been drained. And while his physical attributes could never hope to match maximum leveled players who chose to exclusively focus on physical combat, his character's physical capabilities were more or less equal to mid leveled players who focused solely on physical ability. Naturally he had could temporarily increase his proficiency by either casting a spell or using pieces of equipment, but he judged that wouldn't be necessary for the opponents he now faced.

While the goblin soldier's were one of the more numerous troops used by the Shadowed Lords, they were also the weakest, with their primary value as an effective fighting force being that they could be quickly created in vast numbers, and the fact that it didn't take a lot of upkeep to maintain their numbers at the maximum level. So it was with relative ease that Morbus avoided their frantic, yet rather sloppy attempts to do him harm, and after judging that he could effortlessly avoid their attacks, the former librarian quickly went on the attack.

Slicing the head off one goblin with his crimson lit sword, the armored doppelganger effortlessly dodged a clumsy attempt to cut off his arm before stabbing another shrieking goblin through the neck. Jumping into the air with a grace that would have put any real life athletes to shame, the cape wearing guild leader quickly dispatched a further 3 goblins with a spinning attack that was oddly reminiscent of another green skinned warrior, before activating the ability that would halt the remaining goblins in their tracks.

" _ **Aura of Despair Level 1".**_

Staring in amusement as survivors of his little test cowered almost pathetically for their lives, Morbus was prevented from expressing his gratitude in a manner that was common to all fictional bad guys when a pair of voices, one croaking with a sibilant yet oddly subservient tone, the other a melodious baritone, alerted the victorious doppelganger that his two hours were up.

"A most impressive display my lord Morbus. Truly a magnificent example of why you are the master of the forces of Utumno".

"Yes he is right. A flawless presentation of your abilities my lord. It was truly an honor to witness".

Adopting an expression of cool superiority, the man formerly known as David Wilson slowly turned his body so that he could taken in the bowing forms of 2 of Utumno's strongrest NPCs.

 **...**

 **And I think thats enough for now. Almost double the length of the previous chapter, so all of you should be happy despite the cliff hanger :)**

 **Want to thank those who have shown an interest in the story, cause lets face it...this series is all about living the dream of a nerd who wishes he had his characters powers in real life lol.**

 **Playing around with the idea of including what some other authors have done (i.e. having the characters of the story make their own comments) but still haven't decided.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoy the direction this story is taking, escpially with his attitude facing the NPCs (which exist in the fictional works) as well as my spin on having iconic weapons that more or less act like they did except with a YGGDRASIL spin. And basic a lot of the characters abilities on how a YGGDRASIL player would go about creating a character based on LOTR and Star Wars Dark Lords, with the spells coming from YGGDRASIL of course. The only one that is not cannon is _choke_ (but I think it would be there since their are over 6000 spells in the game). In terms of magical ability, he's not as powerful as Momanga/Ainz but that's cause he's added a physical combat class so he can't concentrate exclusively on magic (though the items could allow him to match and even surpass Ainz in terms of magical ability)**

 **Next chapter will have the meeting of the Supreme Generals (my version of the Floor Guardians), and their impression of the OC. Will also have one or two NPCs who no longer exist in the official cannon universe of star wars (though given what Disney did to Grand Admiral Thrawn, that might change lol) And of course to cover that romantic aspect of the series, their will be female NPCs...though they will be more emotionally stable (i.e. they weren't programed to automatically love) than what happened in the series.**

 **Apologies for including Jar Jar Binks in this story...but needed someone/something to serve to inspire dark humor, and I think we can all agree that nothing is more satisfying than torturing a gungan lol.**

 **Anyways Reviews always welcome...thought negative language is not...More than happy to edit the story to match it with the series, and so far I think its working out nicely.**

 **Below is the data for the characters already introduced, as well as the magical items. All Job/Racial classes were found in Overlord Wiki**

 **...**

 **Morbus**

Alignment: Extreme Evil.

Racial level: Doppelganger 15

Job Level: Greater Doppelganger Lvl 10, Necromancer Lvl 5, Unholy Knight Lvl 10, Illusionist Lvl 5, Sorcerer Lvl 10, Alchemist Lvl 5, Craftsmen Lvl 10, Prince of Darkness Lvl 10, Spirit Shaman Lvl 5, Overlord Lvl 4, Bard Lvl 5. Other 6

HP 80

MP 100

Phy Atk 50

Phy Def 75

AGL 45

Mag Atk 80

Mag Def 80

Resit 85

Special Ability 100

...

 **Angmar**

Creator:Morbus

Alignment: Extreme Evil.

Racial level: Wraith Lvl 15

Job Level: Unholy Knight Lvl 10, Sorcerer Lvl 10, Blackguard Lvl 5, Sword Master Lvl 5, Armored Mage Lvl 10, Spirit Shaman Lvl 5, Necromancer Lvl 3, Summoner Lvl 4 . Illusionist Lvl 3, General Lvl 5, Commander Lvl 5, Other Lvl 20

HP 60

MP 70

Phy Atk 90

Phy Def 95

AGL 45

Mag Atk 80

Mag Def 60

Resit 75

Special Ability 70

...

 **Ancalagon**

Creator:WheresMyMoney

Alignment: Extreme Evil.

Racial level: Dragon Lvl 15

Job Level: Shield Lord Lvl 10, Blackguard Lvl 10, Guardian Lvl 10, Elementalist Fire Lvl 10 Summoner Lvl 4, General Lvl 5, Commander Lvl 5, Bard Lvl 5Other Lvl 26

HP 100

MP 40

Phy Atk 100

Phy Def 100

AGL 55

Mag Atk 85

Mag Def 95

Resit 90

Special Ability 50

...

 **Binks**

Creator: DancingFool

Alignment: Neutral.

Racial level: Unknown

Job Level: Martyr Lvl 10, Others Lvl 90

HP 100

MP 1

Phy Atk 1

Phy Def 1

AGL 10

Mag Atk 0

Mag Def 0

Resit 0

Special Ability 100

...

 **Items and their effects.**

 **Iron Crown:** Stats boosting item. Raises player's resistances against unholy magic, and effectiveness against Undead classes. Grants player ability to equipt divine leveled items without penalties. Lowers resistance to holy attacks, inflicts recurring damage and restricts players ability to use 8th tier and above magic if player is undead or unholy racial class.

 **Ruling Ring:** Stats boosting item. Raises the maximum amount of spells a player can learn. Increases a players MP, magical attack and defense levels past the maximum level. Can raise a target's stats by at least %50 (can go higher if the target is equipped with items that boost allies abilities). Grants invisibility (though a players MP levels depend on how effective/ how long it will last when activated). And increases a player's abilities to launch mental attacks while lowering a target's resistance to such attacks. Lowers a player's resistance to water elemental attacks, and a player can only activate its status boosting ability if they are able to use over rank magic.

 **Light Saber: Weapon/Stats boosting item. Raises agility, magical, and physical defense. All hits are critical hits, unaffected by all but the highest ranked defensive equipment, and can block an enemy's magical attacks. Lowers players resistance to mental attacks,**


	4. A Lesson in Grovelling

_**Overlords Dicussion**_

 **Ainz** : How could you?

 **Morbus** : How could I what?

 **Ainz:** How could you torture your teammate's creation?

 **Morbus:** Because I can.

 **Ainz:** But he was created by your former teammate, which means that you have to treat him like family.

 **Morbus** : Is that what was going through your head when you changed the settings of Albedo?

 **Ainz** : uhhhh...thats different.

 **Morbus** : Really? How so. Cause from where I sit, you've basically turned your pseudo niece into a willing sex slave without her creator's/father's consent.

 **Ainz:** That's not...

 **Albedo** : AINNNZZZSAMMMMAAA...IT'S TIME TO START MAKING YOUR HEIR...WHERE ARE YOU AINZSAMMMAAAA?

 **Morbus** : You were saying

 **Ainz** : [ _Mutters angrily]_

 _ **Just a little fun idea I had, since I've seen it in another anime stories**_

...

"Speaking"

" _Thinking"_

 ** _"Spell"_**

 **Chapter Recap**

 _"A most impressive display my lord Morbus. Truly a magnificent example of why you are the master of the forces of Utumno"._

 _"Yes he is right. A flawless presentation of your abilities my lord. It was truly an honor to witness"._

 _Adopting an expression of cool superiority, the man formerly known as David Wilson slowly turned his body so that he could taken in the bowing forms of 2 of Utumno's strongrest NPCs._

 _..._

Despite the fact that the two bowing NPCs were far less threatening in stature than the massive scaled guardian of the treasury, Morbus knew that their creators had purposefully given them the appearance of frail looking old men in order to trick an opponent in lowering their guard. However once that mistake had been made, the unfortunate player would quickly discover that their brief moment of hesitation would become their undoing as the feeble looking NPCs quickly demolished the unsuspecting player.

Knowing this, and feeling more confident in his ability to protect himself should he discover that the still bowing NPCs had no intention of acknowledging his authority, the armored doppelganger took his time in examining the primary creations of Shadowed Lords CookiesAndLightning, and RealmenHaveBeards, taking note that like his own creations, the kneeling NPCs had been created to be perfect replicas of some of the most iconic villains in cinematic history.

Unlike the majority of the Supreme Generals, who had been modeled after the various villainous characters that had existed in Tolkien's world, the NPC created by CookiesAndLightning had been designed to resemble the most successful, not to mention most powerful, villain that had ever existed in the world of science fiction. Wearing a voluminous black colored robe that gave off the impression that one was staring into a black hole, and possessing a face that one would expect on a corpse that had been discovered floating in the water, though the yellow colored eyes were more suitable for a demon rather than a deceased human, Sidious was truly a sight to behold. Along with the grotesque appearance that had made most players wrongly classify him as a zombie, Sidious's creator had also equipped him with a range of classes that granted him the unique ability to fight as either a high leveled magic caster and as a highly skilled warrior, though this had the unfortunate penalty of lowering the devil's HP and MP levels.

His white robed companion on the other hand was under no such limitations, since his creator RealmenHaveBeards had desired an NPC that focused solely on magical abilities, resulting in a character that while generally useless in physical combat was nevertheless able to overwhelm any opponent with his magical prowess. Like Sidious, the the bearded NPC had been modeled to look like their cinematic counterparts, but unlike the gray fleshed devil whose appearance never failed to unerve the more squeamish members of the Shadowed Lords, the physical appearance of the corrupted angel gave off the impression of a stern, yet prideful grandfather who would not hesitate to lecture you if you spoke out of turn. Possessing long white hair that descended past his shoulders, a well groomed beard that drew attention by courtesy of the black stripe running through it, a pointed face that gave off the impression of wisdom and nobility, and armed with a staff that was identical to the one that was used in the movies, it was safe to say that RealmenHaveBeard's NPC was a worthy tribute to the deceased actor who had managed to flawlessly portray the villainous wizard of Tolkeinès literary works.

Remembering that their creators had enjoyed a somewhat tense relationship, mostly caused by CookiesAndLightning's questioning whether his teammate was eventually going to replace his creation with either a red skinned demon or a whiny blonde teenager, Morbus decided that it would be wiser to treat the kneeling NPCs as equals, just on the off chance that his teammate's rivalry carried over to their creations.

"Ah Saruman, Sidious. Welcome. I trust you weren't waiting long as I finished my...experiments"?

Raising his head so that his sickly yellow eyes were staring directly into the molten colored ones of the shape changing overlord, and doing his best to conceal the irritation he felt at having to share the attention of Utumno's ruler with the pompous creation of his master's rival, Sidious responded to the doppelganger's inquiry with a cackling voice that surprisingly still managed to convey the unmistakable tone of a flattering courtier.

"Not to long my lord. But as you are the undisputed leader of the forces of Utumno, it is only natural that your servants allow you to finish your self appointed task until you see fit to acknowledge them".

Pleased with the sinister looking NPC's declaration of loyalty, though he wasn't quite sure if he should trust the word of a being that had been modeled after probably the most deceitful and ambitious character of the beloved sci fi series, Morbus was interrupted from expressing his guarded appreciation for the devil's words by the chastising tone of the more noble sounding NPC.

"Certainty your not suggesting Sidious that lord Morbus needs the approval of lesser beings like ourselves to conduct his affairs. Cause if that's the case, it's not hard to imagine that other treasonous thoughts might be lurking in that melted head of yours".

Gritting his yellow colored teeth at the not entirely unfounded insult dealt to him by his white robed companion, the infuriated devil was prevented from electucting the smirking wizard by the sharp commanding tones of their master.

"Stop that the pair of you. This childish squabbling is unbecoming of servants of your rank, and as such, I won't heistate to to demote the pair of you if you can't act in a manner befiting of your station. Am I clear"?

Though they bowed their heads in compliance to the doppelganger's words, Morbus could tell by the venom filled glares they shot each other that as he had suspected, their creators rivalry had been passed on to them, meaning that they would likely continue their bickering once they were away from his sight.

" _Well that answers that question. They definitely inherited the competitive nature of their creators, which I suppose isnt a bad thing on the off chance that my position does not guarantee their loyalty, since it's doubtful whether they can put aside their differences to join forces and overthrow me. However if they allow their rivalry to undermine Utumno's ability to defend itself, then that might prove disastrous"._

Knowing that he couldn't have the two NPCs continue their rivalry unchecked, but also knowing that it served as a useful saftey valve in case they started to portray the ambitious qualities of the characters they had been modeled after, the armored doppelganger came up with a solution that would direct their competitive energy into something that would hopefully benefit the underground kingdom as whole.

"Given the variety of skills you two possess, it occurs to me that your competitive energies could be put to greater use than simply blasting each other with spells. Thus you will focus you respective talents on finding new ways to improve the strength of my forces. Naturally I encourage both of you to come up with unqiue methods to accomplish this as long your quest to do so does not negatively impact either myself or your fellow servants. Otherwise not only will I not hesitate to strip you of your positions, but I will also strip you of your abilities so that you'll be even more useless than Lord DancingFool's creation. Do I make myself clear"?

Fighting the urge to drop his fierce countenance in favor of laughing at the NPCs horrified expressions currently as they envisioned a reality where they were even weaker than that amphibious monstrosity, Morbus was thoroughly satisfied that his warning had managed to make a successful impression on the still kneeling NPCs. And not a moment too soon, for just as he was motioning the 2 feeble looking men to rise, a deep rumbling laugh echoed throughout the barren wastes of Anfauglith, breaking the brief moment of silence that had descened after the former librarian had finished his chastisement of the robe wearing NPCs.

"I see that I was not the first to arrive, but I am glad to discover that I arrived just as you were announcing the wizards fate should they continue to let their petty squabbles distract them from serving you adequately my lord. I doub that even my mother the Lady Zanna could have thought of such a suitable punishment for those troublesome enchanters".

Not bothering to hide the smirk that spread across his face as he watched Sidious and Saruman scowl at the mockery of their fellow Supreme General, Morbus turned his attention away from the silently fuming pair to take in the imposing presence of his predecessor's primary creation.

Standing at around 4 meters in height, and wearing a suit of glowing plated armor that barely managed to contain the winged demon's shadow infused flames, it was easy to see why Gothmog had been chosen to lead Utumno's elite forces. For in addition to his terrifying appearance, his creator had equipped him with a variety of job classes that resulted in the fiery demon becoming a literal one man army, being only surpassed in strength by the scaled creation of the Shadowed Lord's accountant.

Keeping this in mind, and greatly relieved when the demonic behemoth knelt before him without any sign of duplicty, the black haired doppelganger adopted the same manner of tone he used when meeting with Ancalagon. Respectful, yet leaving no doubt that he was the one in command.

"Gothmog. So good of you to join us. I trust that you followed the commands I tasked Angmar to give to you"?

Receiving a single nod from the armored head, taking note that it was of a far more elaborate design then that of his bodyguards, Morbus listened with a barely visible display of approval as the kneeling balrog proceeded to report the successful conclusion of his given orders.

"Yes my lord. All 4 legions under my command have been mobilized and are ready to march into battle as soon as you give the word".

Adopting an impassive expression to hide the feelings of nerdish excitement that surged through him at this valuable piece of information, the molten eyed overlord waved his hand for the fiery demon to rise, intent on reaffirming the implications of what he had been told.

"And how many troops is that exactly Gothmog? Its been some time since the armies of Utumno were last mobilized, so I'm afraid that my knowledge of is a bit hazy when it comes to remembering the basic structure of our forces".

Receiving another respectful nod from the now standing demon, Morbus could have sworn that his predecessor's chief creation aimed a brief look of smugness towards his fellow NPCs before describing the composition of his forces.

"As it stands, I have around 16,000 infantry, comprising of 14,000 orcs and 2,000 uruks, 500 warg cavalry, 400 goblin engineers and their war machines, and 100 olog-hai".

Nodding at this information, and doing his best not to cackle like a madman as he realized what he could do with a force that large, the librarian formerly known as David Wilson turned his attention towards the robe wearing NPCs, catching the mixed looks of scorn and jealousy they were casting at the demonic giant before they schooled their expressions into the emotionless masks one would expect from high ranking servants.

"And what about you two? I trust that in your haste to get here, you did not forget to follow the instructions I had Angmar deliver to you"?

Straightening his back to give the impression of a more vigorous man, though the illusion was somewhat ruined by the way in which the elderly NPC leaned on his ornately carved staff, Saruman shot his black robed companion a brief look before adopting an expression that could only be described as prideful.

"Not to worry my lord. I ensured that your orders were carried out before I arrived here. You will be no doubt pleased to hear that all of the forces under my command have been mobilized. Adding an additional 13,000 uruk-kai infantry, which as you know are superior to the standard orc solider, 300 warg cavalry, and a 400 unit comprising of siege engineers. Though I confess something has happened that I did not foresee".

Raising an eyebrow at the wizard's admittance, the pleased doppelganger motioned Saruman to give voice to what was bothering him.

"It appears that despite the fact that I gave no orders to do so, since my forces have reached the quota set forth by the ranking Shadowed Lords, the birthing pits are operating at normal capacity, meaning that in the next month, at least 1,000 more uruk's will be added to your forces".

Doing his best not to betray his surprise at this information, for in YGGDRASIL the Shadowed Lords had been unsuccessful in increasing the size of their forces without the aid of new members, Morbus looked at the white wizard with a look that could only be described as thoughtful.

"This news, while surprising, nevertheless presents us with an opportunity. If our adversaries are only aware of our former strength, then they will base their strategies on that knowledge, which means that if they are confronted with forces that are larger then they had planned for, it is more than likely that we can crush any who would dare attack us".

Nodding his head in approval with the armored doppelganger's plan, for the same thought had occurred to him as well, Sidious's eye's seemed to burn with a fiery intensity as he quickly sought to voice his opinion on the matter.

"An excellent strategy my lord. It is always best to lure in an opponent with outdated information before springing the trap that will ensure their destruction. And though the rank and file of my forces might not be able to match the soldiery of my colleagues on an individual basis, 4 legions comprising of 20,000 goblin warriors is still an adequate force I believe. Though this force can easily be increased since it takes less time and effort for the birthing pits to spawn a goblin warrior than a orc or elite uruk".

Though he could see the merit of Sidious's proposal, for a goblin warrior's primary appeal was that it could be quickly produced in far greater numbers than its more warlike relatives, Morbus nevertheless restrained the urge to shudder as he considered implications of the robed NPC's suggestion.

" _Not a chance in hell. In YGGDRASIL, the guild's goblin warriors were only suitable for underground combat, and even then they had to outnumber an enemy at least 15 to 1 in order to stand a chance of bringing them down. The only useful role I would have for goblins would be to..."._

Fighting the urge to smirk as an idea formed of how to twist the black robed NPC's suggestion for his own purposes, Morbus was prevented from giving voice to his idea when a melodious, and incredibly sultry voice suddenly announced the arrival of yet another Supreme General.

"Oh please Sidious. The only reason why you would want more of those pathetic little grubs around is so you can have minions who truthfully adore your melted features. I mean seriously, with a face like yours its no wonder why people keep mistaking you for one of the undead, but then lord CookiesAndLightening was known for his tendency to confuse the enemy, so it shouldn't come as a surprise that his creation best exemplifies this trait".

Stifling the desire the laugh at the infuriated expression on the devil's face, though he noticed that neither Saruman or Gothmog were practicing the same restraint, Morbus turned his attention away from the oddly humorous trio and beheld a sight that immediately caused a reaction that would have been impossible in the regulated world of YGGDRASIL.

Created by the first reigning guild leader of the Shadowed Lords, Lord Bauglir, the seductive looking female had been more or less been modeled after the only female villain of Tolkien's works that hadn't been a giant spider, though given the slightly perverse nature of the American born player, his creation turned out looking more like the fan boy version of a undead woman rather than something the famous British author could have come up with.

Wearing a strapless, thigh exposing dress that was not only the color of blood, but also barely managed to contain the ample bosom of the deathly pale NPC, and possessing a face that while beautiful to look upon nevertheless bore an expression that resembled a predator that has yet to decide decide whether it wants to play with its food before it eats it, the raven haired woman was truly a vision.

Taking a moment to smirk at the furious expression of her yellowed eyed colleague, revealing a pair of needle like fangs in the process, Thuringwethil turned her attention towards the only being, apart from her creator, who could make her feel emotions that had nothing to do with disgust she felt when dealing with the incompetence of her fellow servants, or the sadistic joy she felt when ordered to 'take care' of those foolish enough to challenge the will of her masters.

"My deepest apologies my lord. It was not my intent to so blatantly ignore you while I chastised Sidious for his ridiculous idea to enhance your power. A being such as yourself deserves an army that is not only deadly in battle, but can also inspire terror in those who would dare to oppose your will. And frankly, the disease riddled goblin does neither".

Doing his best to ignore the look of lustful admiration he was receiving from the red eyed NPC, a feat that was somewhat difficult given the way her kneeling position gave him an excellent view of her bone white cleavage, Morbus schooled his features back into an expression worthy of a dark lord, and visibly showed his approval with the vampire's declaration before giving voice to his own opinion on how to properly utilize the goblin forces.

"You have a point my dear, but I think you are too quick in dismissing the value of having a vast horde of goblins at my command. While their combat ability is somewhat... lacking when compared to the other soldiers of Utumno, they possess talents that make them worth having, even if their appearance is somewhat less than aesthetically pleasing".

Motioning the now pouting vampire to rise, and noticing that Sidious was not bothering to hide the aura smugness that stemmed from the belief that the doppelganger was about to approve his plan, Morbus had to keep himself from smiling as his continued to explain just what he had in mind for the goblin forces.

"As your probably aware, all great civilizations have been built on the backs of a centrally directed labor force, who while lacking the means to enhance the glory of their host nation's through military conquest, nevertheless manage to contribute to an empire's continued prosperity by virtue of their hard work".

Sensing the direction of his lord's thoughts, and noticing that his yellowed eyed colleague was sporting an expression that clearly stated that he too had come to the same conclusion as he had, Saruman couldn't prevent the smirk that was spreading across his face as he expressed his admiration for the guild master's plan.

"So what your saying my lord, is that you want to create a labor force that is both numerous, easy to expand, and no great loss if they somehow loose their lives while they fulfill their appointed tasks"?

Nodding his head at the wizard's accurate description of his intent, and noticing that the other NPCs were expressing approval with his plan, though judging by Sidious's expression it was easy to see that he only did so grudgingly, the armored doppelganger decided to finish his explanation that he hoped would establish his reputation as a wise, yet somewhat generous leader.

"Exactly. The goblin forces will no longer be deployed on the front lines, though their skills in siege warfare will ensure that each legion possess a battalion of goblin engineers, and will primarily be used for building, mining, and as cannon fodder to test the military capabilities of any future opponents".

Noticing the fierce scowl that was currently being sported by the black robed NPC, and thinking that it would probably be best not to piss off a being modeled after a grudge carrying sociopath, the former librarian decided to appeal to the glowering devil's reason before he could further stew in his fury.

"Naturally, it would be the height of stupidity to leave such a hole in our ranks, and since Sidious has already raised the valid point about misdirecting our enemies as to the true strength of our forces, it stands to reason that the loss of troops will be made good. I take it that if the birthing pits are capable of producing 1,000 uruks a month at normal capacity, they can produce an additional number of orcs if their operating at full efficiency"?

Frowning in thought at his master's inquiry, hiding the feelings of relief and gratefulness that sprung from the black haired overlord's decision to let him retain a military command, Sidious promptly delivered an answer that would hopefully be met with approval by the molten eyed doppelganger.

"Under such circumstances, and supposing you don't want to decrease the production of more uruks, I predict that at least 3,000 orc soldiers could be produced each month. Though if you desire to temporarily halt uruk production, then the figure rises to 6,000".

Taking a moment to consider the options provided to him by the grey skinned devil, and seeing that the other NPCs were eagerly waiting on his decision, Morbus decided on a course of action that he hoped would be met with approval by the military leaders of Utumno's forces.

"For now, I think it would be best to have the pits produce both kinds of troops since it's wiser to have a balanced force than to have an army that consists of only one type of solider. That being said, while the majority of the troops created will go towards rebuilding your forces Sidious, 300 orcs, and 200 uruks will be taken from this month's production to form an operational reserve that will only be used in an emergency. Apart from that, the rest of the orc production is yours Sidious, while you will have to split the produced uruk's with Saruman. I trust their will no be objections"?

Consciously activating one of the basic abilities of the Overlord class in order to make it clear that he would broker no argument from the elderly looking NPCs, though this had the unintended, but nevertheless interesting, effect of causing the seductive vampire to openly stare at him with a look that could only be described as carnal fascination, Morbus was pleased to discover that not only did the low level **_Aura of Despair_** work on the two robe wearing NPCs, though this might have had something to do with his equipment's abilities, but that his actions met the approval of a familar booming voice that decided to announce its presence.

"I must say my Lord Morbus, your method in dealing with your more irksome underlings is quite impressive. But given that you are the supreme ruler of Utumno, it is to be expected".

Allowing his amusement to be visible as he turned his head to stare into the reptillian eyes of the surprisingly stealthy NPC, the doppelganger responded to the dragon's observation before noticing that trailing in the wake of the black scaled reptile were the two remaining Supreme Generals of Utumno.

"Now now Ancalagon, theirs no need for flattering, though I am pleased to discover that my disciplinary methods are regarded as fair by my most powerful servant. But enough about that,apart from Thuringwethil, you and your two companions are the only one's who have yet to inform me about the status of your forces".

Turning his attention away from the now grinning dragon in favor of staring into the seemingly empty hood of the deathly silent NPC, the black haired overlord ensured their was an underlining tone of warning in his voice as he spoke to his most powerful creation.

"As for you Angmar, I trust that your presence here means that you've completed all the tasks I gave you? Cause what you discovered will influence what course of action I will take once I've gained a complete understanding of the forces under my command"?

Receiving a single nod from the armored wraith, Morbus's features shifted from his serious expression into something that could be only described as bored.

"Good good. Thuringwethil, since you were here before the others, you have my permission to go first".

Curtsying in a manner that would have put any noblewoman to shame, though the former librarian doubted that polite society would accept a woman with such a revealing and form fitting dress, and shooting a somewhat challenging smirk towards one of the newly arrived NPCs, the raven haired vampire proceeded to inform her master about the composition of her forces.

"Thank you my lord. Since receiving the order to mobilize, I have around 600 war bats, and 50 vampiric assassins ready for battle at a moments notice. And while these numbers may not sound impressive when compared to the forces under the command of Gothmog and the two geriatrics over their, I point out that not only do my forces possess an aerial capability that is only surpassed by Ancalagon and his underlings in terms of power, but they can also increase your forces by converting opponents into lesser vampires".

Nodding in approval at this bit of information, for reading 20th century history books had made the former librarian aware of the importance of aerial supremacy when conducting a military campaign, Morbus turned his attention towards the black scalped reptile, motioning with his hand that he was to begin his own summarization of the forces under his command.

"To increase your command of the air, I have 20 winged uruloki ready to head out at a moments notice, with the 10 flightless ones serving in a support role for the force of 30 cold drakes that we'll be held in reserve should the enemy manage to somehow breach the front gates".

Adopting a somewhat blood thirsty smirk as he imagined the amount of chaos that his dragon forces would create once they were unleashed, the armored doppelganger turned his attention towards a sight that briefly managed to cause a stab of nostalgia to pass through him.

Created by guild member FrauleinDarkSide, who enjoyed the distinction of being his most trusted friend during the course of his time in YGGDRASIL, and modeled after a character that no longer existed in the official cannon of history's greatest science fiction franchise, the green eyed NPC was a vision that could make a fan boy out of even the most prudish of men. While lacking the seductive aura of her fellow female, the red haired woman nonetheless possessed a body that could rival the provocative appearance of the raven haired vampire. While her black leather body suit revealed no visible skin, the form clinging material clearly showed off her athletic body, from her taunt stomach, her shapely legs, and her rather large chest, though Morbus idly noted that it was slightly smaller than Thurwingethil's.

Hoping that his expression had remained impassive while taking in the appearance of his most valued friend's creation, though judging by the somewhat unreadable expression on the vampire's face he guessed that wasn't the case, the crown wearing doppelganger unconsciously softened his tone as he addressed the stoic looking female.

"And what about your forces Mara? Are they ready for deployment at a moment's notice"?

Coming to perfect attention with a speed that not even most grizzled drill sergeant could complain about, and freezing her face into an emotionless mask as she stared into the molten colored eye's of her creator's most trusted companion, the NPC known as Mara Jade lacked the gloating tone of her fellow generals, but nevertheless somehow managed to convey the pride she felt in being able to answer the doppelganger's inquiry.

"Yes my lord. I have 20 Sith Assassins, 30 Hands, 5 lesser doppelgangers, and 1 hommunculi ready to follow what ever it is you would have them do. Though I feel that I must point out that my forces are geared towards espionage, and small unit combat rather than pitched battle against hordes of opponents".

Humming in contemplation at this useful piece of information, for it never hurt to have a network of spy's at his beck and call, Morbus nodded his head in a pleased manner before turning the weight of his gaze towards his personal creation, who promptly bowed his armored head and answered his master's unspoken command.

"The 4 legions under my command have all be mobilized my lord, providing your army with an additional force of 8000 uruks, 8000 orcs, and 200 olog-hai. I also have the scout reports with me, and what they discovered is very interesting".

Motioning with his hand that his chief wraith was to continue his report, and allowing only a single raised eyebrow to show his interest in what the blacked robed NPC had to say, Morbus had to agree with Angmar's description of what he discovered.

It was indeed, very interesting.

...

 **And I think this is a good place as any to leave off lol. If I continued on...it would take another 3 weeks before I published the chapter, and since I have neglected my other stories in favor of this one, I felt it was time to step back and see how much interest this one generates before i begin another chapter lol.**

 **Hopefully your all enjoying the story. Will be making SOME changes in future regarding the whole Race/Job Classification (been pointed out to me that a player can have one than more racial class, was operating under the impression that was not the case {havent bought the light novel, and getting my info from Overlord Wiki, and the character data sheets on the net}...as well as adding the descriptions of the newly introduced NPCs, so dont worry they will come.**

 **On that note...and not just because I recently got into magic the gathering XD...certain spells that my character knows will be taken from other sources than the anime...so hopefully your ok with that :)**

 **Pleased with how the NPC development is coming, and so you know ALL of my NPCS do exist, some are just more well known than others unless u happen to be a true Star Wars, and Tolkein nerd...Which I Proudly am :P. Tried to stay truthful to their personalities (though some of them are difficult due to the lack of information...i.e. Gothmog, Thuringwethil, Ancalagon dont really have speaking roles in Tolkein..not to mention an agreed upon physical appearance...so had to fall back on what the internet provided lol.**

 **As for my OC's development, think its safe to say that his former life as a well red librarian would help him to adapt to his new life style, (nothing beats an arm chair general after all lol) and if I offend anyone for the role I'm having the goblins play, my apologies...playing off what Tolkein said:**

 **"T _hey make no beautiful things, but they make many clever ones. They can tunnel and mine as well as any but the most skilled dwarves, when they take the trouble, though they are usually untidy and dirty"._**

 **And since this is a guild based on evil beings (though Jade is somewhat ambiguous given her allegiance change) my take was that if the OC was gonna do something that might cause his NPCs to rebel, he would need a reason that could be accepted.**

 **Also glad at having a firm number of the hordes of Utumno..one thing that always annoyed me in Tolkeins, and to a lesser extend Lucas's works, is that their is no firm idea of just how big the armies are.**

 **So as it stands...my OC has:**

 **22,000 Orcs (these are the ones from Return of the King, not the Battle of the Five Armies),**

 **23,000 Uruk-Kai (I believe the Two towers has them chanting 13,000 for Saruman so its reflected in the story)**

 **20,400 Goblins (These are Unexpected Journey Goblins, not Moria ones)**

 **800 Warg Riders (These are Hobbit Trilogy ones),**

 **300 Olog-Hai (The armored trolls that broke the gate in Return of the King)**

 **600 Vampire War Bats (BOTFA)**

 **20 Winged Dragons (Hungarian Horntail size) and 40 flightless ones.**

 **50 Vampire assassins,**

 **20 Sith Assassins,**

 **30 Hands,**

 **5 lesser doppelgangers,**

 **1 hommunculi with personality disorder (Hopefully you can all guess who this is lol)**

 **Of course I also included the option for expansion...since I presume the limits YGGDRASIL placed on unit creation would be gone in the new world (not a hundred percent sure if thats true or not, but will keep it like that) even if a players combat ability is the same.**

 **Anyways...Thanks for Reading...Reviews are always Welcome (no flames)**

 **AND BE Sure to VOTE on MY PROFILE'S POLL for who you think should be the lower ranked NPCs**

ookiesAndLightning, and RealmenHaveBeards

 **Saruman**

Creator: RealmenHaveBeards

 **...**

 **Sidious**

Creator:CookiesAndLightning

 **...**

 **Gothmog**

Creator:Lady Zannah

 **...**

 **Thuringwethil**

Creator **:** Lord Baugli

 **...**

 **Mara Jade**

Creator:FrauleinDarkSide


	5. Determining Loyalty

**Authors Note: Hey Everybody. Very...VERY sorry for the long delay on this chapter. Other stories, life, have gotten in the way, but pleased to finally post the next chapter for my Overlord Story.**

 ** _As a response to some of the reviews...yes I realize that I have to go back and change some features so it matches to the game/canon...but since it doesnt really take away from the story...and the fact that I DO NOT OWN Overlord...some artistic licence can be allowed lol._**

 ** _Anyway...here is the next chapter, hope you like._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Overlord Omake._**

 ** _(Morbus is standing in front of a mirror in what he thinks is a lordly pose)_**

 **Morbus:** The world is changing.

Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Utumno? And Nazarick?

To stand against the might of Morbus and Ainz Ool Gown.

And the union of the two dungeons.

Together my dear Ainz, we shall rule this new world.

The lands will burn in the fires of industry. The forests will fall.

A new order will arise.

We will drive the machienery of war with the sword, and the spear, and the iron fist of the orc.

We have only to remove those who oppose us.

 _Thuringwethil, Saruman are secretly watching Morbus practice his little speech from behind a pillar_.

 **Thuringwethil** : _(whispers excietdly_ ) Our master sure has a way with words doesn't he?

 **Saruman:** (whispers) Yes. But I can't help thinking that Lord Morbus should have shifted into a more...elderly form before he did so. Gives it an air of authenticy in my opinion.

...

And Now to the main story

...

"In short my lord, it appears that your great fortress has been somehow transported to a new location. Instead of being beneath the roots of an arctic mountain chain that overlooks a frozen wasteland, Utumno now lies beneath a mountain that pales in comparison to the icy majesty of the Ered Engrin, with vast tracks of woodlands in front of the main gain that extends for miles".

Allowing himself to show the tiniest bit of surprise at this new information, and conscious of the fact that the surrounding NPCs were patiently waiting for him to say something about the chief wraith's findings, Morbus delayed his decision on what to do by directing another question to his chief creation.

"And did our avian spies discover any settlements or signs of life during the course of their journey? As strong as Utumno is, I would prefer to keep all knowledge of its location secret until we know just what sort of opposition we might face if we sent forth our legions".

Pleased to see that his reasoning had been met with approving nods by his dungeon's most powerful beings, the armored doppelganger allowed his features to shift back into a thoughtful expression as Angmar hastened to answer his creator's question.

"They have indeed my lord. There exists a series of villages 4 leagues south of our current position, with the closest one situated at the edge of the forest. And from what the crebain can tell, their population consists solely of humans, with little means of defending themselves should they find themselves under attack".

Nodding his head to show that he was satisfied with this information, and taking a moment to consider what course of action he should take, the black haired overlord was pulled from his musings by the sultry voice of the dress wearing vampire.

"My lord, though I do not doubt the wisdom of keeping our presence hidden at this point in time, I question whether it is wise to rely solely on the reports of a flock of birds to ascertain the features of our new territory. Surely we can gain a better understanding of our new circumstances if we were to conduct a more thorough reconnaissance of the new lands that surround your great fortress".

Having reached a similar conclusion himself, the former librarian nodded his head in agreement with Thuringwethil's plan, fighting the urge to laugh at the brief look of annoyance that passed the white bearded NPC's face as he listened to his fellow general criticize the usefulness of his spy units.

"Your thoughts mirror my own Thuringwethil. Though the crebain are most useful in providing our forces with aerial intelligence, they are somewhat limited when more detailed knowledge is required. Nevertheless, I would appreciate it if you kept your verbal attacks on your comrade to a minimum. You are both Supreme Generals of Utumno, and as I have already explained, I won't hesitate to remove you from your position if you act in a manner that is not befitting of your station".

Seeing the vampire sorceress bow her head in submission as she accepted his rebuke, Morbus turned his now narrowed gaze towards the now smirking wizard and the leather clad red head.

"Saruman, I want you to mobilize your most agile warg scouts and have them patrol the lands that lie between the main gate and the edge of the forest. If they happen to come across any individual wanderer, they are to capture them alive and bring them back to Utumno for questioning. However, and I stress the importance of this, they are to take special care to avoid detection if they are unable to successfully capture their target. Do I make myself clear"?

Thrilled that his master was providing him with a chance to prove himself worthy of his position, Saruman bowed his head to show that he would obey the armored doppelganger's order to the letter.

"Perfectly my lord. I assure you, I will not fail the task you have given me".

Giving the white haired wizard a single nod to show his satisfaction with his show of deference, Morbus turned his attention to the now kneeling assassin, taking a moment to admire the way her skin tight uniform clung to her substantial curves before issuing her with a set of orders.

"As for you Mara, you are to select 2 doppelgangers, 1 Sith assassin, and 3 Hands for the task of infiltrating the villages that lay along the border of the forest. I want to know who their associated with, the abilities of their greatest warriors, and whether or not this land is at peace or war. Such information could prove useful in the long term".

Nodding her head to show that she understood her orders, the red haired assassin managed to surprise her fellow general by asking her creator's most treasured ally something that he had completely managed to overlook.

"It will be done my lord. Do you wish for me to also listen for any rumors that may indicate whether or not similar beings of your stature have also joined us in this new world? Cause it stands to reason that their might be others out there with the same capabilities as our forces".

Upset with himself for overlooking this rather important detail, the black haired overlord moved to agree with the green eyed NPC's judgement, only to be interrupted by the sudden pulsing aura of a visibly enraged vampire.

"How dare you question the orders Lord Morbus has given you. You were given your assignment girl, so theirs no reason for you to try and curry more favor by asking for more than a bimbo like yourself can handle".

Surprised though he was by the sudden venom that was now present in the lovely NPC's tone, Morbus was even more shocked when the previously emotionless red head responded to her colleague's criticism with equal, if not superior vitriol.

"It is the sworn duty of every servant of Utumno to ensure that they carry out the desired wishes of their lord and master to the best of their abilities. And since Lord Morbus has assignment me the important task of finding out the what kind of threat the local populace pose to his greatness, it stands to reason that he would also want to know if their are any rumors about other godly beings that could derail his plans for the future. Perhaps if you weren't such a blood lusting lunatic, you would have reached this conclusion for yourself instead of questioning my unshakable loyalty to our master. But then, its highly probable that your mind is on other things besides the well being of this fortress and it's ruler".

Amused though he was by the developing cat fight, especially since this was the first time he had ever witnessed two beautiful women fighting for his approval, the former librarian knew that he had to step in before things got out of hand. And seeing that his earlier verbal warnings had been insufficient to keep such an occurrence from happening, the increasingly confident overlord decided that this time, actions would speak louder than words.

Once again focusing on what he wanted his newfound magical abilities to accomplish, and pleased with his earlier foresight on practicing his powers on the lowest creatures of his now real dungeon, Morbus clenched his hand and said the one word that would activate one of his favorite spells.

 ** _"Choke"._**

Taking a moment to enjoy the latest display of his power, though he was somewhat disturbed to see a matching pair of sadistic grins on the faces of the two elderly NPCs, Morbus allowed the pair of feuding females to dangle in the air for a while longer as he made his displeasure known.

"I realize that tensions are running a bit high right now. Utumno has been transported to a new world, and you both wish to do your part in ensuring that it is prepared for whatever peril we might face in the future. However, I believe I have already expressed my opinions regarding any signs of squabbling between my Supreme Generals. So the next time you two have disagreements with each other, kindly keep in mind that I will not be as merciful as I am now. Understood"?

Receiving identical nods from the struggling pair, the armored doppelganger released his invisible grip on the 2 female generals before turning his attention towards the the reptilian NPC.

"Ancalagon, my memory regarding the specifics of your race's less well known abilities is a bit hazy, so remind me whether or not if its only the winged members of your kind that possess telescope vision, or if its a trait that all dragons have"?

Rumbling with satisfaction that his master had seen fit to seek his aid in strengthening the defenses of the underground kingdom, the black scaled dragon took a moment to consider the question before settling on an appropriate response.

"All members of my kind possess the same basic abilities my lord. But I confess that only those that have been blessed with the power of flight can get the most use out of our superior vision".

Accepting Ancalagon's prideful boasting with a simple nod of his head, and wishing to ensure that he did not offend the overly large NPC, Morbus adopted a tone that while respectful nevertheless conveyed that he was the master of all who dwelt in the dungeons of Utumno.

"Then it is a good thing that the tasks I have in mind requires both the talents of your winged brethren, and those who have not been graced with the same means of transportation. I trust that even if they are flightless, your ground troops are nevertheless agile enough to move quickly if the situation calls for it"?

Curious as to what his lord and master had in mind, the large dragon nodded his head in agreement and listened attentively as Morbus outlined the next phase of his plan.

"Since Saruman and Mara will be directing their reconnaissance efforts to the forest and lands that lay in front of the great gate, I want your forces to begin surveying the mountainous terrain that lies behind us. I want to know if these mountains are inhabited, if there are unexplored cave systems rich with natural resources. Everything. I want to discover if Utumno is the only kingdom dwelling beneath these mountains".

Bowing his head in compliance with the Overlord's wishes, the dragon turned to leave, but halted his departure as the doppelganger provided him with additional orders.

"If your dragons do find any traces of civilization in the mountains, they are to follow the same guidelines that I have layed out for the warg scouts. They are to avoid detection for as long as possible, and they are to bring back any being they come across alive and unspoiled. Knowledge is power after all, and I will have that knowledge".

Inclining his head to show that he understood the parameters of his mission, and feeling amusement at the fact that his chosen scouts would no doubt grumble at these restrictions, though they would follow their orders without fail, the black scaled reptile left the barren field, intent on fulfilling the wishes of his lord.

Hiding his relief at having once again survived the rather intimidating task of telling a dragon what to do, though he was beginning to believe that there had been no reason to worry, the armored doppelganger turned his attention to his remaining servants

"As for the rest of you, until we get more detailed knowledge about our new circumstances, I want you to simply keep your main forces at the ready. For it is highly possible that the scouts will discover either a hostile army marching on our gates, or potentially a land that is unaware of our existence but no less prepared to defend itself? Do I make myself clear"?

Receiving nods of obedience from each of his servants, Morbus turned to leave, but couldn't help allowing his curiosity to get the better of him. For despite their displays of submission, not to mention the previous squabbling they had done to gain his favor, the armored doppelganger couldn't help but voice a question that was unknowingly being asked by another dungeon master.

"Since your all here, minus Ancalagon of course, perhaps you would like to tell me what you all think of me. The opinions of my most powerful servants would do much to help me plan for whatever trials that lay ahead of us".

Hoping that they would buy his rather flimsy explanation, the former librarian adopted an expression that would hopefully mask his anxious curiosity as he listened to each of the assembled Supreme Generals answer his question.

"You are the one responsible for creating me and my comrades. And for that, not only do we acknowledge you as the sole being alive who possess the right to lead us, we would also gladly give up our existence if it meant furthering your goals".

Pleased at his strongest creation's display of loyalty, since it meant that he had at least 9 powerful warriors at his beck and call should he find himself needing their aid, the armored doppelganger nodded his head in satisfaction before turning his attention towards the kneeling form his predecessor's chief creation.

"While you may not have been the one responsible for giving us life, your victory over our creator has proven that you are more than worthy enough to lead us my lord. We pledge to you our unwavering loyalty".

Accepting the chief Balrog's show of submission with a respectful, if a somewhat haughty nod, Morbus had to resist the urge to sigh in exasperation as the elderly pair of NPCs tried to one up one another in their attempt to reassure him of their loyalty.

"I am most grateful to be given a chance to serve under a being such as yourself my lord. Your power, your intelligence, and your will greatly surpass my own humble abilities, and I will do my utmost to devote all of my being to ensure that you never have cause to dismiss me from your benevolent rule".

Bowing low until his beard touched the ground, the white wizard shot a look of displeasure at his yellow eyed rival as he attempted to outdo his display of loyalty.

"You are the strongest being that has ever walked these halls my lord. A lesser being such as myself is grateful for the chance to offer up whatever I can to ensure your everlasting glory".

Feeling mildly uncomfortable with the elderly NPCs show of submission, though he rationalized that it had to do with the fact that they had been modelled after the more treacherous characters of his favorite sci fi and fantasy series, the armored doppelganger nevertheless managed to conceal his discomfort as he nodded his head in thanks to their display of loyalty.

Turning his attention towards the now kneeling vampire, doing his best to keep his attention firmly fixed on her face rather than the bountiful cleavage that her low cut dress was now displaying, Morbus somehow managed to keep his cool demeanor as he listened to Thuringwethil's declaration.

"You are the very definition of perfection my lord. Not only are your powers and intellect far superior to us lowly Supreme Generals, but you also manage to surpass all of your predecessors before you. If the forces of Utumno are to emerge triumphant during this unexpected crisis, then it is essential that you be the one to lead us".

Doing his best to ignore the noticeably lustful tone of the slightly breathless vampire, though he had to admit that he was rather pleased that he had such a lovely woman pledge her undying devotion towards him, the armored doppelganger nodded his head to show that he accepted Thuringwethil's display of loyalty before he turned his attentions towards the pseudo offspring of his former ally.

FrauleinDarkSide

"And what about you Mara? I trust that like your comrades you also have a personal opinion regarding my status as your master"?

Nodding her head in a manner that no one could possibly mistake to mean anything else but total agreement with Morbus's observation, the leather wearing red head kept her suddenly expressive eyes on the ground as she voice her thoughts about her creator's most trusted comrade.

"Yes my lord I do. Since you were Lady FrauleinDarkSide's greatest ally, not to mention the fact that you have been the Master of Utumno for far longer than your peers, you have my undivided loyalty. I pledge to you that as long as I live, you shall never have to worry about me leaving your side".

Reassured by the words of the green eyed assassin, and judging that he could learn nothing more at this point in time, the amber eyed shape shifter gestured for the still kneeling NPCs to rise before voicing his own thoughts.

"I see. It gladdens my heart to see that you all hold me in such high regard. Continue to serve me well and I will gladly due the same. But fail me, or betray me in anyway, and I assure you that I won't hesitate in reminding you why I am the only Shadow Lord left. Is that understood"?

Receiving reverent nods from all of the assembled NPCs, though he detected that the vampiric general had taken his message in a way that he had not intended, the armored doppelganger dismissed the assembled group with a wave of his hand.

"Good. Now go complete the tasks I have set for you. And do not disturb me unless it is a matter of grave importance. Angmar, you stay. I have some final orders for you".

Watching the creations of his teammate's leave with a measuring gaze, which enabled him to catch more than one jealous glare towards the armored wraith, Morbus waited for the last of them to depart before turning his attention toward his chief creation.

"I did not wish to discuss this in front of the others Angmar but tell me. In the event of a rebellion, the forces of this dungeon would remain loyal only to me, regardless of who their commanding officer is"?

Receiving a nod from the robed NPC, Morbus allowed a satisfied smirk to cross his face as Angmar replied in his casually delivered inquiry.

"That is correct my lord. The armies of Utumno will only follow the commands of the reigning Shadow Lord, and you are the only one who can possess that title now. But I assure you that if any of my…comrades should display even an inkling of disloyalty, I will not hesitate to cut them down where they stand".

Satisfied with the answer he had received from his unofficial second in command, though he would keep that to himself until he felt more secure in his position, the former librarian decided to make use of his temporary moment of freedom.

"I am grateful to hear you say that Angmar. Now leave me. I have some tasks to attend to, and I'm afraid that you can be of no help to me in this endeavor".

Receiving a reluctant, yet nonetheless accepting nod from the wraith, the armored doppelganger once again activated the spell that would allow him to fly. For his destination was located deep within the bowels of Utumono, and he had no desire to walk there when he could fly.

And before long, he found himself standing in front of the black iron doors that like the treasury, would only open for those who answered the question that only appeared after reciting another line of verse from one of Tolkien's works.

Or at least the film adaptation of the British's author's book.

 _"Pound, Pound. Far Underground. Down down down in Goblin Town"_

Shaking his head at the foolishness of this activation phrase, though he had to admit that the entire song was kind of catchy, Morbus read out loud the appearing question that would allow the doors to open.

"What was the name of the weapon that Sauron's master wielded during the First Age"?

Having been the one to come up with this question in the first place, the armored doppelganger confidently spoke it.

"Grond".

And just like that, the giant doors swung open with a heavy groan, allowing the ruler of Utumno 2.0 access into the only room in the dungeon that reminded him his former life outside of the game.

…

 **And I think here's a good place to end it lol.**

 **As always, please review...no flames.**

 **And will get back to this when I can :)**


	6. A Shadow Stirs in the West

_Where is the horse and the rider?_

 _Where is the horn that was blowing?_

 _T_ _hey have passed like rain on the mountains_

 _Like wind in the meadow._

 _The days have gone down in the West_

 _Behind the hills_

 _Into Shadow_

"Speech"

 _"Thinking"_

 _ **"Spell"**_

Though he was immensely proud to have been selected for this crucial mission, especially since it had been some time since his Master had given them leave to pass through the Great Gate, the Orc commander found himself growing bored with the inactivity of his appointed task.

For 2 days his scouts had patrolled the wooded regions that lay between Utumno and the human villages to the south, but apart from some deer, which had done much to improve the temper of his soldiers and their mounts, so far they had found nothing worthwhile to report.

Taking a bite out of his share of today's kill before tossing it to his white furred mount, who snarled in warning when one of its smaller companions tried to share in the spoils of its meal, the white skinned Commander growled in annoyance as his momentary solitude was interrupted.

"Begging your pardon Commander, but one of General Mara's spies has come to give us intel about what's happening in the villages".

Hoping that the time had finally come to do something more exciting than silently skulking in this wretched forest, the one armed orc roughly pushed passed his sniveling underling as he made his way over to the only being present who was safe from his volatile temper.

"Your late doppelganger. I trust you've heard something of value during your time amongst the scum of this land. Cause if you haven't, I eagerly look forward to the punishment that awaits you back home".

Thankful the orc had caught her mid transformation, otherwise he would have seen the very real shiver of fear that coursed through her body as she thought of what General Mara would do to her should she fail her appointed task, the blonde haired doppelganger sent her pale compatriot a superior smirk as her body shifted out of her peasant disguise.

"The same could be said of you Commander Azog. For unlike you, I have at least completed the mission General Mara has set for me, while you obviously have failed in your appointed task. But not to worry Commander, I have set things in motion that will finally allow us to return home in triumph".

Growling at the implied insult, Azog managed to keep his temper under control as he inquired the shape shifting female to what she had discovered.

"And what precisely have you done spy? If it's anything that contradicts our Master's order, than you are more brainless then you appear".

Scowling in annoyance as the rest of the scouting party broke into fits of silent, but cruel laughter, the female doppelganger took a moment to calm herself down before answering the orc commander's question.

"It just so happens Azog that I have just created the perfect opportunity for your boys to finally accomplish our Master's mission. Two hours from now, in a small clearing that is about an hours ride south from here, a frustrated young peasant will be waiting for the chance to continue a very promising conversation he had struck up with the buxom maiden he had just met the day before. And since these dirt farming worms are a rather prudish lot when it comes to discussing matters of an explicit nature, I can assure you that he will be all alone".

Smirking evilly at the chance to finally bring an end to this tedious, but nonetheless important task, Azog couldn't help but feel a tad grateful towards the equally amused doppelganger. Though that didn't prevent him from asking a question that once again sent his boys into gales of laughter.

"I trust that during the course of this mission you haven't done anything that might…taint your reputation. Cause I sincerely doubt that Lord Morbus would suffer some half breed spawn to grace the halls of Utumno".

Briefly casting her eyes down in respect at the mention of their lord and master, the blonde shapeshifter balled her fists in anger as she offered a scathing retort to the orc commander's insult.

"No I haven't commander. However I stress to point out that our Master would be more upset if he had to deal with more of your inbred offspring. Or do you think that he had another reason for limiting the production of goblins in favor of the more powerful breeds"?

Dismissing the series of glares she was receiving from the blue eyed orc and his more repulsive escort, the doppelganger swiftly transformed into a bird, intent on leading the pack towards the area she had spoken of.

Angrily gesturing his men to follow the swiftly departing shapeshifter, and motioning for his own canine mount to make ready to leave, Azog allowed himself to secretly hope that the peasant wouldn't come.

Not for any sympathy of course, since those who lived outside the domain of Utumno were considered to be of the lesser orders, but because he wanted to witness the terrified expression of the doppelganger once she realized that her plan had failed.

The laws set for by the Shadowed Lords clearly stated that there was to be no unnecessary violence amongst members of equal rank unless ordered by the current ruler of Utumno, which meant that he couldn't skewer the shape changer where she stood.

However that didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy her suffering once their master had learned that she had failed him. And after that last parting comment, he hoped that Lord Morbus was in a non forgiving mood.

….

Having spent the last 2 days sequestered in the room that none of his predecessors had seen fit to use when they sat on the Iron Throne, the ruling Shadowed Lord had satisfactorily completed the task he had set for himself.

Snapping the heavy tome shut before placing it back amongst the shelves of his private sanctuary, the armored doppelganger allowed himself a brief moment of pride as his eyes swept over the book filled room.

" _And to think that the others mocked me for my idea of installing a private library within the bowels of our fortress. Well, I showed them wrong didn't I? Thanks to my foresight, I not only have records detailing the abilities of all the races and weapons that existed in_ _YGGDRASIL, but I also have information regarding not only the nature of Utumno's NPCs, but also the other guilds of the game that might have suffered the same fate as me"._

Scowling a bit as he remembered the teasing he had endured for failing to keep his personal life and gaming life completely separate, Morbus managed to refocus his attention back to the crucial information he had discovered.

" _As I hoped, the fact that I am the ruler of Utumno ensures that all the NPCs will be loyal to me and me alone. And since no other Shadowed Lord exists, that means that any challenge to my leadership will be seen as illegitimate, so even if I was to somehow lose a challenge, my forces would still see me as the rightful ruler. Good thing too since my predecessors went a little bit too far in making their creations as authentic as possible"._

While appreciating the level of detail that had gone into creating the Supreme Generals, as well as their less powerful underlings, the molten eyed overlord couldn't help but feel a little bit exasperated as he went over the details for each of the NPCs.

" _Of the 7 Supreme Generals, Angmar's personality is the least troublesome since I chose to base my NPC on a character that was fully subservient to his master. Only potential problem I can see is that his loyalty to me might cause him to view those who are not my creations as a threat to his own position, but that should be easy to solve with a couple of commands. Same thing with Ancalagon and Gothmog. Yes their creators chose to give them a sense of racial superiority, along with the stats to back up their claims, but they're both loyal to whoever rules Utumno, which means that I don't have to worry about them betraying me. Though whether or not they choose to forcibly remind their fellow Supreme Generals of their abilities remains a bit of a concern"._

Pleased with his chosen solution for his chief wraith, Morbus soon turned his attention towards the more troublesome members of his servants.

" _Sidious and Saruman are going to be a bit of a problem. While CookiesandLighting and RealMenHaveBeards ensured that their creations would follow the expressed commands of the ruling Shadowed Lord, I'm still left with the problem that comes from having two character's modeled after some of the most treacherous and ambitious villains of all time. Though they will never try to over throw me, the fact remains that they might deliberately try to sabotage the efforts of their comrades. While I admit some competiveness is needed to ensure that they remain at the top of their game, it doesn't help if they end up weakening Utumno because of their attempts to outdo each other. Thankfully they seem to view only each other as a credible threat, though shouldn't be surprised if their both jealous of Angmar's position, which means that they should work well with the others. Wonder if it would be a good idea if I gave them some form of mission away from the dungeon. Doesn't hurt to have more than one fortress after all, and it might manage to divert their competiveness to something more constructive"._

Allowing himself a brief moment to consider which of the two aged NPCs would be best suited for an independent mission, the armored doppelganger was interrupted by the voice of one of his more troubling servants.

"Apologises for the interruption my lord, but the scouts have successfully returned from their mission. Would you like for me to gather them in the throne room? Or would you prefer me to say that you are currently indisposed"?

Thankful that he had gotten used to the fact that he could still use the messaging option that had existed in the game, though he still couldn't completely stop a shocked expression from spreading across his face, the molten eyed overlord clearly expressed his wishes to the waiting vampire.

"I've concluded all of my present business here, so you may direct them to the throne room Thuringwethil. If there is nothing else to report than you may join me in the throne room".

Though he couldn't see her expression, the armored doppelganger correctly guessed that the raven haired vampire was currently sporting an expression that clearly displayed her satisfaction at being allowed to attend what was certain to be an important meeting.

"Thank you my lord. I shall be eagerly waiting for your arrival".

Severing the connection with a thought, Morbus couldn't help but feel a tad bit nervous as he made his way out of his personal library.

" _I get that Lord Bauglir had a thing for deadly attractive women, but why on earth did he give his creation the desire to be Queen Consort to the ruling leader of Utumno? I mean sure it's better than having her try to claim my own position, but that would at least be preferable to having to deal with a woman who is jealous of anyone else who is close to me. Still I suppose it could be worse. Bauglir could have programed her to go all 'Gone Girl' one me, and its not like YGGDRASIL allows for us to…be..intimate"._

Suddenly halting his departure as he just realized the implications of his new situation, and taking a brief moment to ensure that his body had a piece of…equipment that had definitely not been part of the game, the armored doppelganger was unsure if he should feel terrified at the prospect of being pursued by a dangerous, but clearly beautiful women, or thrilled at the chance of experiencing something he had been unable to do in his previous life.

Shaking such thoughts from his head since now was not the time to think of such things, not matter how exciting they might have been, and seeing that he had crossed the threshold of the library, the armored doppelganger decided that he would utilze a spell that while less exciting than granting one the ability to fly, nonetheless made up for it with its time saving effects.

 **"** ** _Gate"_**

 ** _…_**

Doing her best not to let any sound escape her trembling lips, for her brother's heavily bruised body served as a reminder to do nothing that might provoke the volatile temper of their terrifying captor, Marybelle could only watch in horrified wonder as she was dragged deeper into Hell.

For years, the elders of her village had told stories about an ancient evil that rested beneath the root of mountains that separated the Slane Theocracy from the Re-Estize Kingdom, but until this day the 9 year old girl had no reason to belief that these stories were true.

Whether it was because of the ancient stories, or the fact that the mountains offered no safe passage to the heretic kingdom to the north, few people had ever travelled in that direction, and indeed in recent years the only people who would venture their were the odd small game hunter.

But now, thanks in part to her wish to embarrass her brother, though that had quickly passed after her father had trusted her to tell Ezekiel that their elder brother had tragically been killed during his mission to bring about the demise of the heretics strongest warrior, she was discovering that her silly old grandfather had been right all along.

For these creatures, for there was no other way to describe the pale skinned monster with the piercing blue eyes and iron claw, and the shape shifting demoness who had lured her brother away just so she could feast on his soul, were forcing them to go deeper into a realm that surpassed any nightmare she had previously had.

At least she had been wise enough to give no resistance after the pale wolf rider had prevented her from escaping. Her brother had not been so fortunate, for after he had managed to strike one of the more ugly monsters that had surrounded them, the demons had seen fit to enjoy a bit of sport before their leader had snarled at them to stop.

The only small consolidation was that it appeared that these monsters wanted them alive, and would go to any lengths to ensure that they would reach their destination without any further injury.

Her parent's would probably scold her for this, but watching the brown demon who had hit her brother get killed by the one armed monster had caused her to feel a brief moment of satisfaction before she was reminded of her own circumstances.

"I'm only going to tell you pair of scum once. Do not speak unless spoken too, and mind your manners when you're addressing our superiors . Otherwise, my boys might just get a chance to discover how long you worthless maggots can last while we have our fun. Isn't that right lads"?

Flinching at the cruel laughter of her misshapen captors, Marybelle and her brother were led into what could only be a throne room, before they were unceremoniously thrown to the ground.

"The prisoners General Thuringwethil. Alive and…mostly unspoiled".

Raising her head to see just who the pale demon was talking too, the blond peasant girl was greeted with the sight of a woman who easily surpassed the beauty of the demon who had so effortlessly seduced her older brother.

"So I see Commander Azog. I trust that despite its injury, your damaged captive will nevertheless still be of use to Lord Morbus"?

Shivering in fright at the woman's words, for her tone, while pleasant, nonetheless carried a subtle warning of danger should she fail to find the response to be too her liking, Marybelle was granted the privilege to yet another terrifying sight that she did not believe to be possible.

Her pale eyed captor bowing in complete submissiveness to the raven haired woman.

"I assure you General that the maggot will serve his purpose".

Inclining her head forward to show that she accepted Azog's guarantee, for they both feared the consequences of supporting their lord and master, the red eyed vampire turned her attention towards the pair of siblings, and smirked at the terrified expression that was currently being worn by the young girl.

"You are right to be scared of me girl. For the power I possess is more than a lowly worm like yourself could ever hope to achieve even if you lived for 200 years. It wouldn't take much effort to end your pitiful lives right now, but luckily for you however, my master has a small use for you. So you should be grateful that you have a chance to prove your worth, minuscule it might be, before your lives are brought to an end".

Smiling as she witnessed the pair of humans rightfully shake in terror at their fates, Thurwingwethil quickly adopted the kneeling posture of a loyal servant as the throne room was suddenly lit with the signs of her master's arrival.

Daring to lift her head as she saw that her captors attentions were now fully focused elsewhere, the young peasant's brown eyes made contact with the molten eyes of the Devil.

 **…** **.**

 **ANNND…..I think this is a good place to end this chapter. Pleased that it took FAR less time to write then the last one lol.**

 **Anyway to address some potential questions that you may have about some new features that I have introduced.**

 **For a physical location of where Utumno is now located…I have chosen to locate it in the mountain range that separates the southern part of the RE-ESTIZE Kingdom from the north western part of the SLANE THEOCRACY. More specifically…Utumno is south west of E-Rantel, south east of E-Pespel, and in the western part side of that corner mountain range.**

 **Believe its far enough away from Nazarick to keep the two Dungeons from bumping into each other by accident, but close enough for word of their separate activities to reach the two players. Hopefully you all got the subtle hint at the end with the new human OC. IF not…well…suffice to say it lays the ground work for the two guild leaders to become aware of each other.**

 **Think the idea of having a dungeon library is plausible, Nazarick also has one (though it tends to use this feature to hide important magic items) and gives my player access to knowledge that his guild acquired during the course of the game. Though I confess that I got this idea after reading about how you can download every article from wiki onto a flash drive….so similar concept here XD**

 **Also very pleased with how the forces of Utumno interact with each other. Think I correctly exemplified how evil minions interact with people they view as equal or lesser in rank (either outright hostile, or calmly threatening).**

 **Also have some more details about the nature of most of Utumno's NPCs, which I did my best to keep true with how they where depicted in LOTR and Star Wars (IE. Unquestionably Loyal Wraiths, Scheming Wizards/Sith Lords, Supremacist Dragons and Balrogs (though I'm basing this more on Smaug's character)…and a Seductive Vampire.**

 **YES I know that this trope has been overplayed a lot in various fanfics…not to mention the series itself…but it seems to be a hallmark of a evil dungeon…so…why not LOL. If anything it will provide entertainment when a certain flat chested vampire discovers that her master's rival has a more 'developed' servant.**

 **ANWAYS…hope you all enjoyed this. And will get back to this as soon as I can. Which may take a while since I JUST discovered this lovely free way to send manga to my kindle XD**

 **REVIEWS PLZ**


	7. A New Power is Rising

**Omake**

Saruman: I apologize for interrupting your attempts at procreation my lord, but you told me to inform the very moment the army was ready for deployment.

 _Muttering angrily as he straightened his disheveled clothing, and ignoring the low whine that was coming from a nearly undressed Thurwingethil, Morbus turned his attention towards the bowing wizard._

Morbus: Thank you Saruman. Now if their was nothing else..

Saruman: Actually their was my lord. It appears that the troops have composed a somber ballad in your honor, and are looking forward to revealing it to you before they march off to battle.

Thurwingethil: _(mutters)_ And I was looking forward to revealing why he should take me as his queen rather than that prude assassin.

 _Morbus: (sighs)_ Oh very well. But lets make it quick.

 _(Scene Change)_

Azog: All right you scum. Lets show the master how hard you have been working on this.

Orc Legions:

 _Where there's a whip, there's a way_

 _Where there's a whip, there's a way_

 _We all wanna go to war today_

 _But the Lord of the Lash says: "nay, nay, nay!"_

 _We're gonna march all day, all day, all day!_

 _Where there's a whip there's a way!_

Saruman: Well my lord what do you think?

Morbus: Well, since you interrupted my chance to enjoy an intimate activity with Thurwingethil, I only have one thing to say.

Saruman: Oh and what is that?

Morbus: Dragon Lightning.

...

Taking a moment to stare into the brown eyes of the terrified, yet strangely confident girl, Morbus turned his attention away from his understandably nervous guests and focused it on the pair of minions who were responsible for their presence.

"You have done well Commander Azog, Lieutenant Zam. I trust that there are no witnesses to your otherwise successful mission"?

Sending a brief smirk towards the blond doppleganger before turning his full attention to his lord and master, Azog nodded his head in complete submission as he proceeded to inform Utumno's ruler of their experience outside the dungeon.

"None what so ever my lord. The girl was the only other human in the area when we sprung our trap on the human filth Lieutenant Zam managed to ensnare, but thanks to my men, we were able to capture her as well and present her to you".

Giving a hum of approval, which he knew would please the Orc commander, Morbus soon turned his attention to the scowling doppelganger, who quickly adopted an expression of nervousness as she heard the question she had been dreading ever since she learned that her carefully laid trap had nearly been spoiled.

"It is most fortunate that you had aid in your endeavor Lieutenant. Tell me, how was it that you forgot to set proper precautions for your little…rendezvous"?

Gulping in fear at her master's inquiry, though in truth he was more curious about the limitations of his newly sentient servants rather than annoyed with her potential failure, Zam managed to keep her composure as she answered the being who she feared to displease above all others.

"Forgive me Lord Morbus. I had taken the steps to ensure that no one would follow the lustful fool to our meeting place, but it appears that they were insignificant. I can only pray for your forgiveness in light of my failure".

Taking a moment to enjoy his servant's discomfort, which as he knew from his research was caused by the fact that his chosen race managed to lessen his ability to feel certain emotions while increasing others, the armored doppelganger dismissed her concerns with a wave of his hand.

"Since your methods have were successful in carrying out my orders, I see no reason to punish you for something that has exceeded my expectations. I will be sure to inform Mara that you have done me a great service, and should be rewarded accordingly".

Shooting a grateful smile towards the subtly smirking overlord, who was once again applauding his exemplary acting skills, Zam hastened to keep herself from breaking down in hysterics as Morbus proceeded to do something that further cemented his position as a wise and powerful leader.

"Since the pair of you successfully carried out my orders, I think a reward is in order to show my appreciation for your efforts. Lieutenant Zam, I am promoting you to the rank of Captain, on the condition that you be more aware of your surroundings the next time you are carrying out your duties. Is that understood"?

Fighting to keep her composure at this news, the blonde shapeshifter merely nodded her head to show that she understood her master's warning.

Surprised, but undoubtedly pleased at how easy it was to gain favor with his lesser servants, the armored doppelganger turned his attention towards the one armed orc.

"As for you Commander Azog, tell the quartermaster that for the next week your scouts are to receive double their daily ration of meat while you are to receive the same quality of provisions that I have set aside for my use and the use of my Supreme Generals. I trust that this is an adequate reward for your efforts"?

Shocked by the generosity of his molten eyed, the blue eyed orc quickly expressed his gratitude for this high honor.

"It is more than I deserve Lord Morbus. I will work hard to ensure that I am worthy of your generosity".

Amused by Azog's reaction, and secretly thankful that his racial class allowed him to experience such joys as eating and sleeping, the armored doppelganger waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"See that you do. Now both of you leave. I have business with these two….guests that you have brought me, and I would have you inform your commanding officers that I am most pleased with your progress".

Fighting the urge to snicker at the sight of his servants' bowing departure, and choosing to ignore the pair of trembling peasants for the time being, Morbus turned his attention towards the serenely smiling vampire with a slight look of confusion.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong Thurwingethil, but since those two are the servants of other Supreme Generals, shouldn't they have been present to this little meeting"?

Flashing an apologetic smile at the questioning doppelganger, the dress wearing vampire adopted a tone that would have convinced him of her sincerity if he hadn't taken the time to research the various characteristics of Utumno's most powerful NPCs.

"My apologies Lord Morbus. But since I was already near the throne room, not to mention the fact that both Saruman and Mara are currently busy with their assigned tasks, I deemed it would be more expedient to handle this matter myself rather than calling them away from their busy schedules".

Sighing as he was once again confronted with the competitive nature of his Supreme Generals, though in truth he was somewhat happy that an attractive woman jealousy guarded any access to him, Morbus ensured that his tone was stern as he addressed the undead woman.

"I see. In future you will ensure that you expend your best efforts to include your fellow generals in any meeting, especially if it is their servants who are responsible for completing my orders. Is that understood Thuringwethil"?

Though it pained her to allow anyone else to get closer to her master, the vampire nodded her head to show that she would comply with his order.

"I shall strive to do better in the future master".

Accepting the vampire's grudging submission, though he knew that he would probably be having this conversation again in the near future, Morbus spared the two fearful humans a quick glance before turning his attention back towards the contrite looking NPC.

"Tell me Thurwingethil, are you familiar with the concept 'good cop, bad cop'? Because I do believe that such a strategy will work wonders for our guests here".

Sending a brief glare of disgust towards the terrified siblings before shaking her head in the negative, the dress wearing vampire allowed her confusion to show as the armored doppelganger lifted himself off of his imposing throne and calmly made his way towards the clearly distressed humans.

"A pity. But I suppose it's for the best. After all, it's been sometime since I tested my creations on a being who isn't a member of my forces. So perhaps your lack of knowledge is for the better".

Though disappointed at not being familiar with her master's initial integration technique, Thurwingethil soon struggled to contain her excitement as Morbus proceeded to treat her to the sight of him showing off his greatness.

Oblivious to his captive audience, and taking a moment to choose just which of his prisoners he should interrogate first, Morbus extended his hand, the runes that surrounded his golden creation glowing as he activated one of its less well known abilities, and began to process of expanding his knowledge of this new world.

…

Despite the distaste he felt at being forced to associate himself with the unclean masses of this back water settlement, the Supreme Council had decreed that due to the sudden emergence of a new demonic threat, every magic caster in the Slane Theocracy must undergo assessment to see if they had what it took to rebuild the decimated ranks of the Sunlight Scripture.

In truth, though he knew that the Anti-demi response unit was essential to maintaining the purity of the human nation, the bald headed representative couldn't help but think that Nigun Grid Luin and his followers deserved to be slaughtered for their incompetence.

Yes it was sometimes necessary to kill the innocent in order to maintain the integrity of their civilization, but because of Luin's hubris, not only did they fail to defeatRe-Estize's strongest warrior, but they had provoked a being whose evil was too great for even the strongest of angels to purify.

It was only thanks to the blessings of 6 Great Gods that this Ainz Ooal Gown had yet to spread his vile wickedness into the world, but this respite would only last for as long as these demons believed that the Slane Theocracy was incorruptible to their poisonous teachings.

With this in mind, Bishop Gelma held his tongue as the village priest spoke to the assembled mass of peasantry.

"My children, I stand before you this evening because the blasphemous ways of the Re-Estize kingdom have finally summoned a demon of terrible strength to spread the horrors of sin across the land. Because of this, our devout leaders, represented by Bishop Gelma, have called for every person born with the ability to cast magic to step forth and offer their services to ensure the continued purity of our great nation".

Since this was the third time he had gone through this routine, Gelma wasn't overly surprised by the reaction he got from the gathered crowd.

Some, mostly the younger generation, were looking excited at the chance to achieve personal glory. Others, mostly the old and the very young, had greeted this news with understandable feelings of fear in anger. For they had all been told since birth that the sins of other human nations world would one day summon a force that would punish them for their many discretions. And it appeared that that day had finally arrived.

"We must all give thanks to the 6 Great Gods for blessing the Slane Theocracy with the clarity to rightfully prepare for the darkness that is ahead of us. But I promise you, as long as our faith remains unshaken, we will triumph over whatever beast of hell that dares to show itself on our sacred soil".

Nodding in approval with the priest's ability to once again cement the loyalty of these dirt farming peasants, Gelma motioned for the lesser ranked clergyman to take a step back while he addressed the assembled crowd.

"I know that all of you are probably terrified by the evil that has been so casually invited to our door. But let me assure you that…."

Though it had not been his intention to stop mid-sentence, certainly not when he was in the process of reminding people of the superiority of his position, the bald headed bishop found himself unable to speak as a cold oppressive aura suddenly assaulted his senses.

Nothing he had ever experienced came close to matching this terrifying feeling, and he could tell by the horrified expressions of the deathly still peasants, the same could be said for them.

Just when he was about to give the order to the available magic casters to do their best to combat this sickening feeling, the air was rent with a series of cries that made him believe that death had finally come for him. And like the legends of old, as the voices of death drew ever closer, the sound of beating wings could also be heard.

And just as his fear reached the point where he would have preferred to risk losing the respect of his inferiors by fleeing the village square, the angels of death finally made their appearance.

Watching in growing horror as 5 winged demons swooped down from the heavens, with another 4 remaining air borne to ensure that their devilish business would go uninterrupted, Gelma barely resisted the urge to relieve himself as one of these messengers hopped down from his serpentine mount, and slowly approached the rightly terrified crowd.

And oh what a monstrous being it was, for it was clear from its appearance that this thing was the leader of these chilling monstrosities.

While its torn black robes was similar in appearance to those being worn by the other demons, this one was adorned with a horrifying helmet of darkened silver, and carried a weapon that no living man would dare to carry.

Pointing the cursed weapon at the assembled crowd, the demon spoke with a voice that could cause even the bravest of heroes to shake in terror.

"My master requests a meeting with the leaders of this village, so step forward. If you refuse my master's most generous offer, you will end up wishing for the mercy of a quick death by the time I am done with you".

Relieved that he had been momentarily spared from this encounter, Gelma's relief soon turned to horror as the demon spoke again.

"My master, recognizing in his wisdom that this village may be temporarily playing host to a more influential member of your society, so he also demands that they too step forward".

Judging that it would be best to accede to the demon's command rather than go through the potentially lethal humiliation of being forced by the peasantry to reveal himself, the bishop slowly stepped forward.

For a moment nothing happened as Gelma and the 2 other selected victims were forced to kneel in front of the armored wearing wraith. But just as he dared to raise his head, the air exploded in a great pillar of blackened fire, and from out of the terrible inferno stepped a figure that could only be the Devil himself.

….

Though he was slightly uncomfortable with his current form, for it was far bulkier then what he was used to, Morbus had to admit that any discomfort on his part was well worth the effect his sudden arrival had on the understandably terrified villagers.

 _"_ _Good thing I didn't choose to make my debut with the film version of Sauron's armor. Can't imagine these people would still be conscious if they watched that walking out of a gate of fire. I know that the rest of the originally trilogy pales in comparison to the rest of the series, but have to admit, that scene when Sauron is confronting the White Council is pretty bad ass. Cost a bit to mod the Gate spell, but it was worth it in the end. But back to the task at hand"._

 _Inclining his head slightly downwards, for his new form was taller in stature than his chief wraith, who easily dwarfed the tallest humans present, the armored doppelganger analyzed the first of the 3 kneeling victims._

 _"_ _Lets see. Slightly obese look, semi clean robes, religious symbol dangling from his neck. This guy is obviously the village priest Marybelle told me about. From what she said, the guy's actually a rather descent individual, if prone to fiery sermons that could put a Southern Baptist to shame, so will wait and see how he reacts to my announcement before I make a decision on how to deal with him"._

 _Satisfied with his reasoning, Morbus turned his attention away from the silently praying priest and turned it towards the second person who had stepped forward at Angmar's command._

 _"_ _This guy is probably the head of the village. Muscular, heavy scarring on his arms, yup no doubt about it. Might need to make an example of him since the siblings told me that he's a bit of a bully when it comes to governing the village, but again, will wait for him to make the first move"._

 _Keeping his hand dangling within easy reach of his specially created weapon, the armored overlord couldn't help but smirk as he took in the richly dressed appearance of the near weeping bishop._

 _"_ _Well now this is interesting. Unless I'm mistaken, this guy is clearly someone of great importance. Thus it stands to reason that I would get more useful information out of him then I can with anyone else. The siblings were helpful, but its clear that they've never left their village before, so their usefulness has come to an end. Still, should probably reward them for what they did tell me, otherwise it would be much harder to pull this off"._

Grateful that his helmet prevented anyone from seeing the smirk that only a devoted fan boy could wear when presented the opportunity to play the bad guy, Morbus began the first step of his master plan.

…

He had been taught that the greatest evil could utilize stolen divinity to convince the sheep of the world to do their bidding, but such was not the case with this armored terror.

Doing his best to keep himself from flinching as the being's sinisterly powerful voice echoed throughout the village, Gelma struggled to maintain his composure as the Devil spread his message of evil.

"Good people of the Slane Theocracy, I stand before you today not as the instrument of your destruction, but as the one who will lead you all into a glorious future. For too long have you rolled around in the dirt, offering up your lives and your labor to those who pretend to offer your protection and salvation. But I say to you know that those days are over. For if you hereby swear your allegiance to me, then not only will I protect you from those who force you to go begging for scraps, but I will also ensure that your lives will be vastly improved from what they are now".

Having heard similar speeches numerous times during the course of his duties, though such talk usually stemmed from misguided nobleman and deceiving politicans, Gelma fought the urge to scoff at the armored beings proclamation. For even if he failed to deliver his promise, the fact remained that he possessed enough power to make the robed messengers of death bow in submission.

But while he was wise enough to hold his tongue, the village priest was no so wise.

"You DARE to come into this place to spread your message of corruption? I assure you that your words will have no effect here demon. We are strong in our faith, and that faith keeps out souls safe from monsters like you".

Though he admired the bravery of his fellow holy man, Gelma knew that such words would only provoke the temper of this being.

And he was soon proven correct.

"Message of corruption? Your words insult me good father. And since it is by my power alone that my servants are currently restraining their ability to influence mortals like yourself, I would suggest you hold your tonge before I remove it. Understand"?

Seeing that Father Leeumed had been sufficiently cowed by the threat of bodily violence, Gelma's eyes widened in disbelief as the demon offered them a chance to be rid of him for good.

"Since none of you can compare to the power that I wield, much less surpass it, I will allow you this one chance to defy me without suffering the usual consequences. So choose your stronges….".

No one was able to hear the last part of the armored demon's conditions. For upon hearing that his enemy was leaving himself open to attack, Leeumed seized his chance to strike down this evil with the strongest spell that he was capable of utilizing.

 ** _"_** ** _Iron Hammer of Righteousness"._**

Watching the armored figure disappear in an explosion of white light, the people began to cheer for the strength of their new found hero. But all too quickly, that moment of celebration soon turned to horror, for from out of the smoke came proof that there was no quick solution to combating evil.

 ** _"_** ** _Chain Dragon Lightning"._**

Watching in horror as dragon shaped lightning bolt reduced the previously celebrating priest into a smoking pile of ash, Gelma could only remain silent as the demon appeared to be completely unscathed from the previous attack.

"I do so hate to be interrupted when I'm trying to be a merciful lord. The next person who dares to do so will end up wishing for the fate of the priest. Do I make myself clear"?

…

Thankful that his helmet prevented any of the clearly terrified peasants from seeing the confused expression that was currently adorning his face, the former human remained silent as he considered the experience he had just undergone.

" _Well that was certainly interesting. I can definitely feel pain, but since I have above average magical defense and resistance to magic, plus the fact that the Ring raises my magical attributes past the max level, that third tier spell only felt like a bug bite. And what's more surprising is that everyone acted like a 3_ _rd_ _tier spell was more than enough to solve their problem. If that's the case, then I'm sure that a 7_ _th_ _tier spell would be more than sufficient to convince them that I am beyond their power level. Still, its odd that I don't really feel anything despite killing that priest. Yes I was enraged at being attacked, but I just feel a sense of satisfaction. Oh well something to look into later"._

Taking a moment to contemplate his next move as ignored the villagers pleas for mercy, Morbus decided to move forward with the next stage of his plan.

"As I have clearly just demonstrated, your powers are no match for my own. Normally I would not hesitate to burn this village to ground for your actions, but I am feeling oddly generous this day so I will offer you this once again. Swear your loyalty to me and I will spare your lives. Resist and you will enjoy the same fate as the recently deceased Father. The choice is yours".

Knowing that they stood little chance of opposing this oddly generous being, and seeing no reason to throw his life away for a loss cause, the bearded leader of the village gave his answer.

"In order to safeguard the lives of our children, as the leader of this village, I swear to you that we will bow to your wishes",

Inclining his helmet forward to show that he accepted the grudging obedience of the fearfully bowing villagers, the armored doppelganger smiled in satisfaction.

" _That went easier than I thought. Got to love the adaptability of a medieval society. They always follow the guy who has the greater strength. However, since their probably all wondering how their lives will now change, time to start the process of winning their loyalty away from the likely corrupt Church"._

"You have made a wise decision. And since I am a generous lord, the maximum amount of tribute I will request from this village will be set at around 5% of your total harvest. The rest I will allow you to use for your own purposes. Is that acceptable to you"?

Eyes widening at the unexpected generosity of their new master, for they had usually paid nearly 5 times the amount in taxes, the villagers hastened to agree to this arrangement before their new master could change his mind.

Scowling internally at the sight of the easily bought peasants, though in truth he had to admit that it was an effective way to gain the respect of a newly conquered people, the balding bishop was soon reminded of his precarious position by the curious sounding of the armored behemoth.

"As for you, by the state of your attire I can tell that you are a man of some importance. Since my offer of protection does not extend to you like it does to these good people, perhaps you would like to tell me what you're doing here".

Using the Ring's abilities to compel the kneeling bishop to obey his command, Morbus soon found his interest rising as he listened to the words of the older man.

"My superiors in the capital wanted me to scour the out lying villages for any magic caster that could be used to rebuild the decimated ranks of the Sunlight Scripture. They had met their demise of a being of great strength, and the Supreme Council is determined to rebuild our forces to meet this new threat before he decides to direct his attention to the rest of the Slane Theocracy. But I can see it is already too late, for your master has already seen fit to begin the process of extending his dominion beyond the confines of the Re-Estize Kingdom".

Frowning at the misconception of the mentally controlled bishop, for he was no one's servant, the armored doppelganger failed to control his anger as he moved to correct the rightly nervous clergyman.

Though it turned out to be a pointless endeavor as Angmar beat him to it.

"You dare to suggest that Lord Morbus is inferior to anyone? Your death will be slow in coming you blasphemous piece of filth. Reveal the name of this pitiful fool you consider to be my lord's superior, and I will consider granting you a quick death".

Since he shared the same curiosity has his chief Nazgul, though he was more willing to let the bishop live despite his mistaken beliefs, and wishing to keep this bit of information secret from his newest subjects, Morbus focused the Ring's power to completely dominate the mind of the holy man as he lowered his voice to satisfy his curiosity.

"And just who is this great being you speak of? Tell me his name".

And with his mind under the full control of the being who had so easily shrugged off the effects of the late Father Leeumed, Gelma told him.

"His name… is Ainz Ooal Gown".

...

 **ANNNNND thats it for now lol**

 **Seriously, I'm spoiling you all with this story. 3 chapters of the same story in 3 weeks? new record lol. Though considering that it took me nearly a year to post chapter 5...suppose this makes up for it lol.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. Unlike Momanga/Ainz...who as we all know decides to play the part of the adventurer to learn about the new world (at least until the fight against Shaltlear ..Morbus takes a far different approach, immeadetly playing the part of a conquering dark lord.**

 **Of course since he is aware that having people follow him out of gratitude/loyalty is far more useful in the long run that following out of fear...he's going with the carrot stick approach/making himself look like a better ruler than the New World's leaders. Yes hell will punish those who defy him, but he will also reward them, and make sure that those who obey him have a easier life than the one they held previously.**

 **Also think I came up with a plausible way for the two Guild Masters to become aware of each other. Since I would assume that since someone was witnessing the Sunlight Scripture's defeat, and i checked the anime to see that Ainz does say his name before the observation spell was cancelled, the Slane Theocracy would hasten to rebuild its forces..going far and wide through out the nation to find magic casters of sufficient strength.**

 **Think i did a good job describing the effects of the Nazgul had on the villagers, as well as Morbus's entry. Say what you want about the Hobbit Trilogy (I like but still recognize the superiority of the original trilogy) but you have to admit that Sauron knows how to make an entrance. Also...used Sauron's design from Shadow of Mordor and Shadow of War instead of the film version during Morbus's scene with the villagers. hopefully you can forgive me using something from a story line that doesn't match the vision Tolkien had.**

 **Got to see some usage of the Ring in this chapter, which I have stated before in the chapter 3 authors note, that it raises an equipt player's magical abilities (mp, attack and defense) while also granting them increased ability to launch mental attacks, while lowering a targets ability to resist.**

 **Anyways...hope you all enjoyed this...not sure when next chapter will come out...but hopefully it will be soon..not too soon though XD.**

 **And as always...keep reviewing :)**


	8. The Pieces are Moving

"Speech"

 _"Thought"_

 **"Spell"**

 **...**

Despite the fact that she was once again walking the comforting halls of her master's kingdom, Mara couldn't help but feel a sense of growing nervousness as she steadily made her way to the fields of Anfauglith.

Though she would never dare question to question the orders of her creator's greatest ally, and indeed she had carried out her appointed task with her usual efficiency, the leather clad woman was puzzled by Lord Morbus's sudden change in mood after he had returned from that pitiful human village two days ago.

Accompanied by a snivelling creature, who at least had the intelligence to be grateful for the armored doppelganger's decision to spare his life, the master of Utumno had immediately summoned his Supreme Generals to carry out his new orders.

Sidious had been instructed to direct the majority of his goblin legions to create new underground tunnels that would allow the armies of Utumno to travel beneath the mountains undetected. The rest of his forces would be devoted to mining the previously uninhabited mountain ranges, for Ancalagon's dragon scouts had discovered that the mountains were rich in natural resources, and Lord Morbus had expressed his desire to obtain this new found wealth.

As for the mighty dragon himself, he had been ordered to send his winged minions to scour the lands that laid to the north west of the mountains, for it was decided that useful though the crebain might be, their range and power were greatly inferior to that of a dragon.

Saruman had been given a task that had made him the envy of his fellow Supreme Generals, for their master in his divine wisdom had decided to entrust him with the mission of consolidating Utumno's power in the lands to the South. Choosing a location that sat at the southernmost point of the forest, and operating out of a single tower of blackened stone that had been created by their master's sorcery, the white wizard would have the distinct honor of being the first line of defense against any fool who dared to challenge the sovereignty of their lord.

Angmar and Gothmog had been entrusted with the task of readying their master's armies for war. Though their master had given no sign of who would first experience the tempered steel of his legions, the Supreme Generals guessed from the direction of their efforts, their lord expected their enemies to come from the northwest and toothe south. But with the forces at Utumno's disposal, minus the 10,000 Uruks and 200 warg riders that had been sent to garrison the new fortress of Isengard, though these numbers would be replaced thanks to the birthing pits, Mara was confident that her master's enemies would fall.

"Ah, so the red haired spy returns. Can't say that I overly lamented your absence, but I suppose I should be pleased that at least you're competent in performing our master's orders. I trust that you have completed what Lord Morbus entrusted you with".

Green eyes narrowing as she turned to stare into the crimson ones of her fellow general, Mara gave a quick nod to show that the vampire was indeed correct with her presumption.

"Why else would I be here but to report my success. Unlike a certain leech I could mention, I strive hard to ensure that our master's faith is well rewarded. Or do you think yourself capable of successfully planting 55 agents into every major settlement in this human infested land on such short notice. And I point out that unlike your underlings, mine at least are as effective during the day as they are at night".

Gritting her teeth in anger at the implied insult that her forces were of less value to their master than the smirking red head's, Thurnwingethil managed to calm herself down sufficiently in order to make an amused observation.

"If memory serves my dear Mara, you were entrusted to command a force of 56 minions, not 55. So it appears that your so called success is somewhat tarnished by the fact that you failed to find an appropriate role for that little slinker. Can't say I blame you, for although he's certaintly more useful to Lord Morbus then that pathetic creation of Lord Dancingfool, that homunculi is not exactly the most stable member of your forces is he"?

Knowing that she couldn't easily refute the vampire's claim, for only the most insane creature would dare to lust after the creation of the being they had all sworn to serve, Mara deflected the question by changing the subject.

"And what of your efforts Thurnwingethil? I noticed that for all your attempts to discredit my success, you haven't exactly been entrusted with anything important now have you"?

Though she had expected her undead companion to scowl at the suggestion that their master had hadn't deemed her worth enough to complete a simple mission, Mara wasn't expecting a smug smirk to spread across the vampire's face as she replied to her taunt.

"As a matter of fact Jade you are mistaken. Our master had entrusted me with selecting 4 of my strongest vampire assassins, and is now currently engaged in a vigorous training session with them. I admit I was surprised by the order, but since he was most pleased with my selection, I can only guess that he viewed my efforts to be extremely beneficial".

Taking a moment to ponder the reason why their master would suddenly choose to do combat with some of his lesser servants instead of calling on his more battle proficient Generals, Mara was prevented from offering any further comment as she and her undead companion finally reached their destination.

And though she would normally mock the sultry vampire for her actions when in the appearance of their master, she had to admit that the sight she was currently witnessing was enough to make her wonder if perhaps she had been too harsh with her dress wearing comrade.

For the sight in front of her was more than enough to increase her already unshaken devotion to her lord and master.

…

Oblivious to the fact that his current sparing session now had a couple of entranced spectators, Morbus gracefully dodged a particularly savage blow to his head before blocking another backward slash from his vampiric opponent.

In truth, he had originally wanted to avoid engaging his servants in any form of combat, but the information provided to him by the easily controlled bishop had alerted him to the possibility that he might soon find himself confronted with an opponent who was far stronger than the humans he had recently come across.

" _Problem is, I have no idea which member of the guild has been transported to this world. Gelma said that the being who wiped out their strongest magic casting unit was a man by the name of Ainz Ooal Gown, but since he covered his face, not to mention the fact that characters from Yggdrasil appear to be far beyond the abilities of their most powerful hero, I'm left to simple guess work"._

Swiftly dodging an attempt to literally disarm him before landing an armored blow to the surprised vampire's face, the former librarian continued to ponder his precarious situation.

 _"_ _Thanks to the info my guild gathered during that attempt to conqueror their dungeon, though thankfully we were smart enough to stay out of that battle, I have some detailed knowledge of a fair amount of their NPcs. And since 37 of their guild members became inactive before the end of the game, I know that at maximum I only have to worry about 4 maximum level players instead of 41. But even if I only have to deal with one player, I still have to worry about the servants of Nazarick"._

Jumping back to avoid an attack from the two remaining assassins, Morbus allowed his mind to wander about the surprising reaction of his chief creation.

" _I've already learned that the Supreme Generals looked on the inhabitants of this world as nothing more than insects who should be grateful to bask in my presence, but I didn't expect Angmar to act behave like a zealot at the mention of another guild. It appears that although I am viewed as some sort of Divine being by Utumno's NPCs, they view anyone else from YGGDRASIL that wasn't a member of the Shadowed Lords to be some sort of enemy that must be destroyed. If that's true, though I have to see if the rest of my servants feel that way, then its safe to say that Nazarick's floor guardians will feel the same way. And since my fellow player or players has to do what they can to ensure the continued loyalty of their NPCs, it is possible that they will be forced to move against Utumno just to preserve their own lives"._

Motioning for the 2 hesitant vampires to come at him while he raised his sword to defend himself, the armored doppelganger took a moment to congratulate himself for his latest piece of wisdom.

 _"_ _Since I have no clue which guild member is currently using the name Ainz Ooal Gown, not to mention the fact that they are supported by a fair number of high level NPCs, the only thing I can do is prepare myself by training with my own servants. The vampire assassins I had Thurnwingethil provide me with, though far weaker than the Supreme Generals, give me a chance to practice fighting an opponent that relies on speed and power. Afterwards, I'll get Sidious to provide me an opponent who relies on power and magic so I can practice against that type of character, and then I'll get Mara to lend me some of her assassins so I can fight against an opponent who relies on speed and magic. All together that should at least give me an idea on how to fight the members of Ainz Ooal Gown should we end up battling each other"._

Nimbly ducking under yet another attempt to take his head off, and deciding that he had gained a sufficient amount of experiencing while dueling the undead assassins, Morbus brought an end to the fight by using his previously untouched magical skills.

 **"** ** _Repulse"._**

Watching in satisfaction as his spell telekinetically threw the two remaining vampires into the air, Morbus's attention was soon diverted by the enthusiastic clapping of his unexpected audience.

"A most exciting spectacle my lord. I do hope that you found my selection of servants to be too your liking"?

Doing his best to ignore the clearly enthralled expression of the vampire, a task that was made somewhat difficult due to the way in which her generous bosom heaved against the confines of her dress as she revealed her admiration for his fighting skills, Morbus nonetheless attempted to keep up the image of all powerful Overlord by reacting in a detached manner.

"They were most adequate for my purposes Thurnwingethil, I thank you for your diligence in helping me with this matter".

Smiling in satisfaction that she had managed to help Utumno's ruler, not to mention the fact that she got to see more examples of her lord and master's power, Thurnwingethil barely managed to keep her composure when her red haired companion became the the armored doppelganger's attention.

"Seeing as you're here Mara, I take it that you have successfully completed the task I had requested of you"?

Accurately guessing that her fellow General was displeased at having their lord's attention directed anywhere except her provocative outfit, Mara had to suppress the urge to shoot Thurnwingethil a superior smirk before nodding her head in agreement with her lord's observation.

"I have done as you instructed my lord. Almost all of the forces at my command have been dispatched to the large settlements that lay either to the north of the mountains. And they have instructed to report back if they discover any information regarding, as you put it, beings that stand out from the norm".

Nodding his head to show that he was pleased with the red haired assassin's efforts, Morbus had to fight to keep his expression steady as the vampire, tired of sharing his attention with a woman who could compete with her in the looks department, decided to speak up before more could be said about Mara's success.

"Though I am sure that Mara had done an excellent job of carrying out your wishes Lord Morbus, I hope you'll forgive me for asking this, but wouldn't it have been more efficient to use my vampire assassins for this task of yours? Don't get me wrong, Mara's group is more than capable of operating undetected, especially that sniveling creature that wants your creation my lord, but it seems to me that my forces would have better suited to bringing other creatures into the fold".

Doing his best not to sigh in exasperation as the competitive nature of his servants once again made itself known, Morbus took a brief moment to consider his options before delivering his answer.

" _And the cat fighting begins once again, though thankfully they seem to have toned down the venom, so it should be ok for now. But all that aside, I'm not sure whether it would be a good or bad idea to tell them of my reasons. On one hand I could tell them, and their loyalty to me would increase since I am effectively showing that I trust them, but if their reaction is anything like Angmar's,then I'm pretty sure that Utumno will be at war sooner rather than later. If on the other hand I go the mysterious dark lord route, choosing to reveal information only when I deem necessary, that could lead to other problems. Last thing I need is to have the NPCs think I don't trust them, which could result in them losing their faith in me, or fight amongst themselves to be drawn into my counsel"._

Deciding to go with what was in his mind the lesser of two evils, the armored doppelganger answered the vampire's inquiry in a manner that was similar to a parent explaining something to a pouting child.

"While I have no doubt that you would complete any task I set before you Thurnwingethil, I'm afraid that in this instance you are mistaken. While it is true that your assassins could turn weaker beings into servants, the fact remains that their usefulness only extends to the field of battle, not the realm of spying. And for what I learned from my newest servant, I have decided that for the time being we will retain an invisible presence in the north while we continue to gather vital intelligence".

Though pleased to discover that Utumno's lord and ruler had complete faith in her abilities to successfully perform any given task, Thurnwingethil soon sported a sneer at hearing of the usefulness of the former bishop.

"And what could that sniveling excuse for a maggot do for you that I can't? Hell, even Lord Dancingfool's creation is a more useful to your cause, even if his only value is that of a unbreakable tool to vent your anger".

Nodding in agreement with her fellow General, for she too believed that the immortal amphibian held greater value, singular though it may be, than the cowardly human who begged for an extra moment of life, Mara fought to keep her calm demeanor as she listened to the words of her master.

"It appears, that the forces of Utumno are not the only powers to be transported to this new world".

….

Though she took great pride in being given the responsibility of infiltrating one of the larger human settlements that infested the lands that would soon pay homage to her master, Zam had quickly found herself bored with her mission.

Of the hundreds of humans that she had witnessed during the course of her wanderings throughout the city, the strongest members were only more or less equal in strength to Lord Morbus's Uruk Kai soldiers. And that was only for those who possessed little or no magical power of their own. From what she had learned, magic casters who could utilize 3rd tier magic were considered to be worthy of great renown, while the majority of the more common magic users be able to use at best 2nd tier magic.

But while her lack of success in finding anyone worthy of her master's attention was disappointing, the true irritation with her mission stemmed from the unwanted looks of attention she received every time she entered a room.

Yes her current form allowed her to carry out her assigned task without raising suspicion, but the cat calls from all these lowly humans was starting to test her patience. Perhaps it would have been better if she had taken on the form of a middle aged male adventurer rather than a red haired barmaid with a buxom figure, but since she had been instructed to only use her shape changing abilities when she was outside of the city, Zam resigned herself to her fate and continued her appointed task.

"Hey sweet heart, what time do you get off work? Me and the boys are tired after a long journey, and could use a woman like you to help us recover".

Wishing she could punish these drunken scum for daring to look at her with lecherous intentions, but knowing that doing so would result in invoking the displeasure of both her master and her superior officer, Zam chose to ignoring the drunken fools as she proceeded towards her newest customer.

"Is there anything I can get you Miss? Or would you prefer me to come back once the rest of your party has arrived"?

Receiving an eager nod from the red haired woman, who had previously been staring in admiration of what appeared to be a vial of blue liquid, Mara felt some of her earlier irritation weaken at the respectful answer she got.

"If it's not too much trouble, can I get a pint of beer and some roast chicken. It's been a while since I've eaten a warm, what with being on an adventure and all, and I could really go for something that doesn't taste like mud".

Bowing in acknowledgement to show that she understood the order, and seeing that this woman could very well provide her with the information she sought, Zam allowed a hint of polite curiosity to enter her tone as she addressed the female adventurer.

"Its no trouble of at all Miss. I would presume that your efforts out in the wild had been most successful? An adventurer of your rank and skill must be very talented indeed".

Seeing the red haired human scoff at her attempt at flattery, Zam remained silent as the woman refuted her claim.

"You're a pretty good flatterer if I do say so myself, but sadly if you're looking to butter me up for a larger tip, then I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you. Since I'm only an Iron Plate, my rewards for completing a mission is only a bit more than what I'd get if I was a Copper Plate. And since I've been saving my earnings to buy this healing potion, I'm afraid that you'll be lucky to get a few copper coins, let alone a silver one".

Hiding her disappointment behind a mask of embarrassment, for she had learned during the course of her mission that Iron Class adventurers were merely one up from the lowest class, Zam turned to carry out the human's order when her attention was focused towards the tavern's newest arrivals.

…

Though she would carry out the orders of the last remaining Supreme Being until her life was at an end, Narberal found herself greatly confused by Lord Ainz's willingness to interact with lesser beings like they were somehow worthy of his attention.

To her, and indeed to the majority of the inhabitants of Nazarick, with the possible exception of Sebas, all humans were deemed to be wastes of life, with their sole redeeming point that they could be squashed with little effort.

They even had the audacity to grant Lord Ainz with the lowest rank in their petty little hierarchies, and it was only because of the disguised lich's command that she hadn't torn that deluded organization apart.

"So Nabe, do you think that this is a good place to start, or should we seek our fortunes elsewhere"?

Pulled out of her musings by the voice of the Skeletal Supreme Being, the black haired battle maid offered a mild glare of disgust at the tavern's human patrons before answering the slightly dismissive question.

"I think that this place is hardly befitting for one of your strength Lord Ainz".

"I told you, call me Momon".

Bowing her head in apology for her slip of the tongue, though she was still confused why Lord Ainz preferred to keep his identity secret, Narberal hurried to corrected herself.

"Apologies, Lor…I mean Mr. Momon".

Accepting the raven haired doppelganger's apology with a brief nod of his head, amd grateful that no one had seemed to have overheard their conversation, the player formerly known as Momonga revealed his own opinion regarding their current location.

"You may be right Nabe. But since I intend to start from the bottom, this is as good a place as any to begin. For in my opinion, the greatest way to gain fame is to start at the bottom, and then successfully complete a task that should have been far beyond their abilities to achieve".

Completely agreeing with the wisdom of Lord Ainz's reasoning, and cursing herself for being unable to perceive the true intentions of one of the gods who had created Nazarick, Narberal was prevented from expressing her awe with her master's plans thanks to the sudden interruption of an irksome insect.

"Welcome to our humble abode good sir, dear lady. Can I offer the pair of you a place to sit? Surely two travelers such as yourselves will enjoy the simple fare we offer".

Turning around to glare at the unfortunate human who would dare sneak up on a Supreme Being, Narberal was struck by an faint feeling if familiarity as she took in the appearance of the curvy bar maid. It wasn't a feeling that she was in the presence of a past acquaintance, for before today the dark haired battle maid had never left the boundaries of the Great Tomb. Rather it was a sense that she was meeting someone who was similar to her in a subtle, yet somewhat indetifiable way.

But before she could delve further on this new mystery, the voice of her superior snapped her out of her musings.

"No thank you. For now me and my companion simply wish to acquire a room so we can rest after a hard day's travel".

…

Accepting the words of clear dismissal with a brief courtesy before she hurried back to deal with another overly drunken fool, Zam kept up the appearance of a charming bar maid as her mind processed her latest encounter.

 _"_ _Finally, something worthwhile to report. Can't say that the armored human looks like he could be a threat of Lord Morbus, but better be safe than sorry. That companion of his though, she was more interesting. Can't really say for sure why that is, but I'm sure General Mara would be pleased to discover that I found someone who is equally as distasteful of humans as I am"._

Confident that her superior officer would be pleased with what she had discovered, and knowing that she couldn't act on this information until she was alone in her room, Zam continued to play the part of a tavern maid. Unaware that she had just been in the presence of the one she had been sent to find.

 **…**

 **ANNND thats enough for now.**

 **Getting closer and closer to the scene that I had envisioned since the beginning of this story (i.e. the meeting of the two Overlords) but some more stuff has to happen before that comes around :)**

 **Though I don't think its mentioned in the story, though to be fair I have only read the manga up to this point, I believe that the reactions of the NPCs regarding the discovery of another dungeon would be met with hostility.**

 **Yes they tend to view their creators/guild members as higher beings, not to mention being completely dismissive of the inhabitants of the new world, but the series doesn't seem to comment on how the NPCs of Nazarick would view players and NPCs belonging to other guilds.**

 **It is my opinion that they would react in both fear and hatred towards rival Guilds, while nonetheless respecting them for the strength they carry. Because only another guild would have the power to potentially defeat the Guild Master/Ruling Shadowed Lord, and it is for this reason that the NPCs would wish to destroy anything that could threaten them.**

 **As I have stated previously, Morbus is going the military conquest root for an Evil Overlord, and for that reason he has taken the steps to secure his power.**

 **I.e. Using the goblins to build underground tunnels to allow the forces of Utumno to rapidly move in secret beneath the mountains. Ensuring that the army is ready for immediate deployment while creating more cannon fodder. And building new fortresses to consolidate new territory (I looked it up and Create Fortress is a spell in the game)**

 **Stating for the record, that I don't own anything created by Tolkien, Overlord, or anything of the Star Wars Universe, so forgive me if I modify some things to make it all fit together XD**

 **Hopefully, will see some more action, as well as a medieval version of everyone's favorite asthmatic force user next chapter.**

 **But untill that time, REVIEWS ARE A MUST.**

 **Til next time.**


	9. The First Flames of War

Though she understood on some level that a glorious being like her beloved Momonga required no sleep in order to function as a great ruler, the madly in love succubus gladly ignored such trivialities as she carried out her plan to secure her future position as the first queen of Nazarick.

Blissfully rolling around in the silken sheets of her master's bed, for what better way for a man to fantasize about a woman than by sleeping on linens that bore her scent, a nude Albedo contemplated her current progress towards obtaining what she desired.

The male floor guardians had wisely chosen to remain neutral during her little spat with Shalttear, though both Demiurge and Cocytus had voiced their support for the creation of an heir for Lord Momonga, and Aura was much too young to be considered a true hindrance for her plans.

But in order to guarantee her eventual victory, which involved both supporting her attempts to be viewed as primary wife material as well as painting her fellow floor guardian in an unflattering manner, Albedo looked towards the less powerful members of Nazarick for help in completing her mission.

She had already secured the loyalty of 1 of Pleiades, though losing Solution to that flat chested vampire had been an unfortunate loss, and was already scheming up ways to convince the others to follow the example set forth by the raven haired doppelganger and support her efforts to become the main wife of the sole remaining Supreme Being.

Though she would never dare voice this opinion out loud, for she knew how much Lord Momonga treasured his past relationships with the rest of the Supreme Beings, Albedo believed that her beloved lich should have chosen another name. For in her opinion, the name Ainz Ooal Gown was merely a reminder of those who had not only abandoned the creations that they had once held dear, but also the being who had done all that he could to maintain Nazarick's greatness.

With this in mind, the succubus longed for the day in which she could openly address her true love by his true name, and in her mind, one of the most important ways to realize this dream was to be joined with him in matrimony.

Squirming in happiness as she fantasized about what life would be like once Momonga accepted her as his bride, Albedo soon found her thoughts interrupted by the familiar signal of a open communication spell.

Reluctantly poking her head out from under the covers of the lich's bed, and adopting a tone that promised severe displeasure if she found the incoming information to not be to her liking, Albedo accepted the incoming message with a mild look of boredom.

"What is it Narberal"?

…

Recognizing the unspoken warning for what it was, the rabbit eared doppelganger calmly moved to assure her chosen candidate that her information was worth hearing.

"I'm reporting in as scheduled Lady Albedo. You'll be pleased to hear that during the course of our mission to spread his name, Lord Ainz has on several occasions spoken about his great faith in your abilities. In fact, just before he left to conduct some business with these lowly humans, he said that 'There is no one I can trust more than Albedo'".

For a minute she heard nothing in reply to what was in her mind very good news. But before she voiced her concern at the lack of a response, Narberal barely managed to keep herself from flinching as she heard the delighted squeal of Nazarick's temporary leader.

"Really he said that? This is fantastic news Narberal. Good girl. Keep doing what you're doing, and very soon Lord Ainz will pick me as his favorite, and hopefully only, wife. So keep doing your best to paint me in a favorable light. That is an order from the Commander of Nazarick's guardians".

Knowing that it was pointless to refuse such an order, not that she would ever consider doing so since her loyalty was unquestionable, the raven haired doppelganger response in the only way that was available to her.

"Understood my lady".

…

Taking a moment to enjoy the almost orgasmic sensation at the knowledge that her beloved Momonga trusted her above all others, Albedo thought to see if there was anything else the battle maid wished to report before she returned her attentions back to the lich's rarely used bed chambers.

"Is there anything else you have to report? I trust that Lord Ainz's mission is proceeding in a manner that is pleasing to him"?

Confident that things were preceding to the Supreme Being's plan, the golden eyed succubus slow began to lose her previous high spirits as she heard Narberal's hesitant tone.

"So far everything has proceeded to Lord Ainz's plan. And apart from a minor altercation with some insects, we have been able to successfully begin the process of increasing Lord Ainz's fame in this world. However, I did discover something…odd during the course of our entrance".

Frowning at the uncertainty she could clearly identitfy in the doppelganger's voice, Albedo adopted a more authorative tone as she ordered Narberal to continue.

"And what exactly do you mean by that Narberal Gamma"?

…

Grateful for the fact that a considerable amount of distance laid between her and the mood swinging succubus, and taking a brief moment to organize her thoughts, the raven haired Pleiade obeyed the orders of her superior.

"During the course of the day, I happened to come across someone who managed to foster feelings in me that were far different from the disgust I have felt since I was forced to interact with these human insects".

Sensing that she would be reprimanded for wasting her superior's time if she didn't quickly get to the point, Narberal hurried to expand upon her explanation.

"While this woman appeared to be human, something about her seemed strange to me. It was almost as if she was a distant relative, one who I had never met before, but still bore traces of some common familial link".

Hearing Albedo hum in contemplation as she considered her suspicions, the raven haired doppelganger didn't have to wait long to receive the succubus's thoughts on this matter.

"It is possible that this might be a move on Shalttears behalf to hamper my efforts to get closer to Lord Ainz. However, there remains a strong possibility that this individual is working for someone else. So for the time being, continue acting as Lord Ainz's body guard, and should you encounter this woman again, you have my permission to use any means necessary to determine who she works for. Understood"?

Instinctively nodding her head before she realized that the Overseer of the Floor Guardians could not see her display of subservience, Narberal ensured her tone was respectful as she answered the waiting succubus.

"Understood my lady".

….

Though it had only been 3 days since she had decided to peep on her brother's forest rendezvous, Marybelle was astonished at the fact that despite the numerous changes that had been imposed by their new master, life in her village remained effectively the same.

Serfs went out into the fields to try and coax the earth to give up some of its bounty, tradesmen were busy trying to make a living with their skillful hands, and children proceeded to help their mothers with the daily chores of the house hold.

But despite this being the normal way of village life, the 9 year old girl could tell that things were far different from what they had been days prior to her return.

The first clear indicator was the fact that those who went out into the fields, though returning at the same time of day they usually did, returned with far more energy than what had been normal during the days when they had been part of the Slane Theocracy. This in part stemmed from Lord Morbus's desire to ensure that he got the most from his paltry 5% tribute.

The day after he created a tower of blackened stone to serve as a headquarters for his elderly looking servant, her village had been presented with a variety of iron tools that greatly surpassed anything they had ever seen before. With their aid, work that would have taken them at least a month to successfully complete would be finished in another 3 days, meaning that they could spend more time expanding their previously limited planting zone.

The second more noticeable factor was the fact that the weather now seemed to be giving its blessing for their choice to submit to the power of Lord Morbus. During this time of year, it was a common occurrence to have the planting fields transform into a quagmire of mud, which delayed farmers from planting their crops until they were assured that their hard efforts wouldn't be wasted by a unexpected heavy rainfall.

But while heavy storm clouds did proceed to gather on the horizon, they had yet to pass over the newly ploughed fields that were slowly growing in size, meaning that their torrential torments were expended without harm.

The third difference, and this one was the most clear indicator that her village was no longer under the authority of the Slane Theocracy, was the fact that Lord Morbus had seen fit to ensure the region's loyalty by having his soldiers serve as a visible remainder that they now owed their allegiance to him and him alone.

From the steel clad demonic infantry, to those who confidently patrolled the countryside while riding beasts that were wolf like in appearance but far larger, these snarling monsters ensured that no one disobeyed the new found laws that governed their society.

And though no one would dare mention it for fear of incurring harsh penalties, the people of Marybelle's village had to admit that the laws were certainly less oppressive than those they had dealt with when under the authority of the Supreme Council.

They were still somewhat limited in their movements, but a serf was now allowed to travel outside the confines of their village. And though they were forbidden from crossing the border into territory that did not belong to Lord Morbus, they could still travel to those villages that laid inside the newly formed empire.

Education was now mandatory for anyone above the age of 5 and below the age of 14, regardless of class. And upon completing the lessons now taught by the much weakened clergy, whose loyalty towards the new regime was aided by generous donations to their coffers, a student could then have the right to choose a trade of their choice.

Rules governing the responsibilities of women were also relaxed. A woman could now own property, and if she possessed enough skill, she would be allowed to pursue a trade that didn't rely on her ability to make use of her womanly charm. Though given the 3rd law, it had to be recognized that there was an increased level of temptation for the more unlucky girls to pursue the oldest business practice in humanity's history.

For thanks to Lord Morbus's decision to create a law that stated that a worker was to receive a monetary bonus for exceeding his normal quota, more and more serfs had the money, and the energy, to spend on certain luxuries that had previously been denied to them.

It was amazing the amount of effort a common peasant would spend just for the chance to earn a single piece of silver, but as some unlucky few had already discovered, it was pointless to try and use this new found wealth to bribe the inhuman soldiers of Morbus.

But if one was to remain respectful of them and the polices set forth by their master, one could learn quite a good deal of information.

For while these Uruk-hai never seemed willing to talk to the villagers unless they were addressed directly, they did have a tendency to loudly talk amongst themselves, and from these brief conversations Marybelle was able to learn 2 things of value.

The first thing was that in 3 days' time, additional forces from that hellish place she had been carried too would soon pass those terrible gates and arrive at that blackened tower that served as a constant reminder of who they now paid homage to.

She hadn't been able to understand the reason for their purpose, but she did hear the words 'infrastructure improvement' used numerous times, whatever that meant, so the 9 year old peasant girl assumed that these new forces would be involved.

The second thing of value she had discovered was that the Slane Theocracy was preparing to send a force to drive out the inhuman invaders. She didn't know how they managed to discover this since the closest fortress was nearly 90 miles south of their patrol zone, but they were nonetheless aware of the encroaching army.

From what she had heard, the arriving soldiers blessed by the 6 Great Gods numbered an impressive 3000 men, and would be marching north to cleanse the land of this evil presence.

While she had been relieved at the fact that her village hadn't been abandoned by those who followed the 6 Gods, Marybelle couldn't help but feel a tad uneasy at this news.

For one, her late brother had sometimes talked about what happened to those human settlements that had previously been under the protection of some heretic power, and while she had been immensely proud of Nathan's service to their country, she could still remember the somewhat shameful aura he carried before he changed the subject to something more uplifting.

The second thing that made her wary was the fact that despite the news of an approaching army, the Uruk-hai garrison appeared to welcome the news with an eagerness that could even put the most zealous follower of the church to shame. In fact that only sign of disappointment she could discover was their worry that their master would send the Urulóki to handle this threat instead of allowing them the chance to practice their knife work.

She had no idea who or what an Urulóki was, but it was clear that the armored soldiers held a fearful respect of them, and as she had discovered, if those hulking brutes were nervous of something, it was smart to follow their example.

….

It had taken a bit of trial an error to learn the controls of the lightly glowing sphere, but since he recognized the value of having his own method of gathering intelligence, Morbus had eventually mastered the YGGDRASIL version of the Palantir.

Despite the fact that the message function was a far more effective tool of communicating with his servants, Morbus had to admit that it was far more fun to use the modified mirrors of remote viewing to speak with the White Wizard.

"You are sure of this Saruman? It would be most unfortunate if while I'm away on my quest, the gains we have made over the past few days are lost thanks to your hubris".

Fighting the urge to smirk as his elderly servant acknowledged the unspoken threat for what it was, Morbus congratulated himself on his developing acting skills as Saruman hurried to reassure him that he had everything under control.

"I understand Lord Morbus, but there is little reason to worry. This paltry force the Theocracy has gathered will soon learn the penalty for daring to challenge you're might. And as soon as you give the word, the legions of Isenguard will be unleashed".

Giving a thoughtful hum at the continued boasting of the wizard, Morbus considered his options before arriving at a decision.

 _"_ _This is a tough decision. On one hand, I could allow Saruman to use his forces to achieve a military victory over the enemy. But the fact remains that even if they outnumber the enemy, the Uruk-hai will still suffer losses that will take at least 3 months to make good, though it might go faster once Saruman gets Isenguard's birthing pits up and running. But if I choose to refuse battle, I risk the chance of losing the respect of my servants and new subjects, and with Nazarick already building its influence in the North, I can't have the NPCs doubt my leadership"._

Shaking his head at the rather stupid way in which the members of Ainz Ooal Gown were operating in this new world, and reminding himself to reward Mara's servant for discovering what the rival guild was up to, the armored doppelganger voiced his decision on what was to be done with human comprised army.

"Here is what I want you to do Saruman. Instruct your commanders to take 8000 of your available infantry, and all of your calvary to march towards the enemy. The warg scouts are to aggressively make their presence known by launching hit and run attacks against their probes, but make sure to tell them that they are to leave some survivors to spread the news about what their up against. This will undoubtedly lower the moral of the enemy army, and will make them particularly vulnerable to next stage of the operation".

Eagerly nodding his head in approval, for the wisdom of his master easily surpassed how own, Saruman eagerly inquired to what Lord Morbus had in mind.

"And what would you have me do my lord"?

Amused by the change that had come over the usually composed wizard, for which he attributed to his race since he was sure that in his previous life he would have been disgusted with someone who was so obviously blood thirsty, Morbus told him.

…..

(3 days later)

Despite the fact that they had finally arrived at the battlefield that could only result in their victory, the appointed General for the Crusade for National Reclamation couldn't help the uneasy feeling that pervaded his body as he observed the enemy army.

While his scouts had been nearly decimated by the enemy cavalry, those lucky few who had survived the skirmishes with these wolf riders had provided him with enough detailed information to make him believe that it would be a hard fought battle with the demonic soldiery of this new dark lord.

For starters, his forces were outnumbered nearly 3 to 1, and of his 3000 men, only a scant few were magic casters, meaning that their primary use was off the battlefield rather than providing some much needed firepower for his army.

Secondly, as far as his scouts could tell, the enemy soldiers were more unified in terms of equipment than his own force. Clad in blackened steel, and carrying an array of weaponry that was far more uniform then that of his own forces, it was clear to him that there would be a significant amount of blood spilled before he could dismiss his brave, yet hastily formed army.

A 3rd of his available troops consisted of freshly conscripted peasants, whose enthusiasm for the war greatly surpassed their limited combat skills, while the remainder comprised of soldiers who had spent too many years as members of local garrisons.

But despite his misgivings, his faith in the 6 Great Gods, reinforced by the constant presence of the thought to be dead Bishop Gelma, ensured that he held no hesitation as he ordered his troops to march into battle.

….

Smirking evilly as he watched the human army march steadily across the flattened plain, Azog waved his hand to begin the process of reminding these scum that they were helped against the forces of Utumno.

Soon the air was rent with the sound of 8000 Uruk-hai banging their weapons on the ground, giving the impression that they would soon be charging into the huddled ranks of their now unnerved enemy.

Usually such a thing would have been considered the norm, for the banging of weapons and loud chanting were a method to bring about the blood lust that would raise their abilities to endure whatever situation Lord Morbus commanded them to take part in.

But their lord and master had decided in his infinite wisdom that today's victory would not only be enjoyed by the forces under the command of Supreme General Saruman, but also by one who answered to the commands of Utumno's most powerful being.

His army's thunderous chanting was to serve as a signal for the red one's deployment, and though he would have preferred to lead his soldiers against an unbloodied foe, Azog nevertheless derived great amusement from the resulting carnage.

…

The first sign that he had led his men to his doom was the horrifying chanting of the demonic army. Never before had he heard such a unified voice expressing a desire to lay waste all that stood before, and that thought simply terrified him.

However, while such a thunderous noise caused him, and more than a few soldiers to doubt the success of their crusade, it was another sound that had finally managed to convince him that he stood no chance against such evil.

Though somewhat concealed by the angry banging of the demonic army, the sound of approaching wings soon filled the air, as if the very sky's themselves were filled with an army of wrathful angels. But it wasn't an angel that had come to smite the wicked.

Bursting from the sky with all the force of a violent hurricane, and setting the field ablaze with a might roar of fire, the red scaled dragon only needed to complete one pass over the rightly terrified army before it lost all its faith in their mission.

Those lucky to be spared the consuming fires of the dragon threw down their weapons and tried to flee in the direction from whence they came. However such an act was soon proven futile as the red menace let loose another torrent of fire to cut off any chance of escape.

Their remained a few brave souls who knowing that their death was nigh, attempted to at least ensure that their sacrifice was not in vain by charging the now grounded reptile, who merely proved yet again that the forces of evil were well beyond the abilities of mortal men to successfully challenge.

Though his vision was partly obscured by the heat and smoke, the human leader of this doomed expedition watched in disappointment as each and every attempt to pierce the serpent's hide was thwarted by the beast's armor.

And before the dragon let loose another torrent of flames, this one aimed at the position from where the general of the army issued his commands, the last thing the weeping general saw was the charging mass of the very army that they had come to defeat.

…

Surveying the battle from the comfort of his newly raised tower, Saruman couldn't help but feel a tad cheated as he witnessed the fulfilment of his master's plan through the use of the seeing stone.

While he could not deny that Smaug had played an important part in decimating the enemy army, and thus lowered the amount of causalities his own army might have suffered, the fact remained that he was forced to share credit for this victory.

Yes it would have been more costly in lives loss, and yes there was a chance for some of the human scum to escape their just punishment for daring to challenge the will of Morbus, but it would have been worth it if he got the chance to claim full responsibility for successfully defending his master's growing empire.

Perhaps he could still turn this around in his favor.

Afterall, it was thanks to his Uruk-hai that the enemy had been lured to their doom, not mention finishing off those lucky few that had escaped the destructive power of Ancalagon's underling, so it was possible for him to steal all the glory for implementing Lord Morbus's plan.

But since his lord and master was conducting some unexpected business in one of the human cities that existed north of the mountains of Utumno, the white wizard would wait until he was summoned.

Shouldn't be that long of a wait.

Cause after all, what matter of importance could there be in the human city of E-Rantel.

…

 **Annnnnnd another chapter done :)**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Finally got the first battle/massacre scene in, so hoped you all had fun reading it. Hopefully their are no concerns about the timing. Planning to do something similar (i.e. 2 days earlier/3 days before the battle) so it will all tie in with the cannon timeline, so never you fear.**

 **I admit that my original intention was to have the first battle be an Overlord version of the battle of Helm's Deep (the Peter Jackson version), but decided that this worked better.**

 **After doing some research into Albedo's character, learned about her attitude towards the rest of the departed 'Supreme Beings' so tried to make it as realistic as possible. And now we have Nazarick altered to the possibility that their is another guild out in the world. And since I am planning to have the 2 overlords meet next chapter, well...should be interesting :)**

 **Pleased with the amount of reviews this story has received...despite some slightly negative comments from everyone's favorite flat chested vampire, so keep it up, and I will be inspired to keep writing at a fast pace XD**

 **til next time.**


	10. Meeting in the Graveyard

_An Overlord is never late Ainz Ooal Gown. Nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means too._

"Speech"

 _"Thinking/Singing"_

 ** _"Spell"_**

 _..._

Confident that Saruman would follow his instructions to the latter, though he wouldn't be surprised if he was a tad upset at having to share the glory with Ancalagon's red scaled minion, Morbus soon turned his mind to his other problem.

Though he was grateful for the information Zam had gathered during the course of her time in the city of E-Rantel, it still left him with a dilemma since he wasn't sure what to do with this information.

As he predicted, the news of that their might exist one or several beings that were like him had not gone over well with his Supreme Generals.

Thurwingethil had immediately threatened to hunt down and destroy this new threat, promising to make even the lowliest servants of this new power pay for their decision to support an obviously inferior ruler. It was only thanks to a forceful command from the shape changing Overlord that had prevented her from carrying out this plan, but even then Morbus knew that it would only serve as a temporary solution before she discovered some loophole.

Mara, while acting with a greater degree of dignity than the enraged vampire, had nevertheless also expressed her interest in laying waste to the only power that could rival that of Utumno. But while her suggestion of using her agents to stealthily remove this threat to his existence bore some merit, Morbus surprisingly enough found himself shying away from such underhanded tactics.

Whether it was because of his desire to speak with someone who understand the stress he was going through, or his guild's penchant for using visible force to achieve victory, the fact remained that the thought of assassinating someone who could be considered his equal was repugnant to him.

" _Nice to know that I can still feel loyalty towards certain philosophies, though since it was Lord Bauglir's policy that allowed me to eventually take power, should probably not place much credit in my new found morality. Still, this leaves me with a bit of a dilemma. But until I can verify the intentions of the player who changed his name to that of the guild, I can't do much more than I've already done. I guess this leaves me with no other option"._

Know that his decision would likely be met with resistance from his servants, but knowing that he had been left with no other option, the armored doppelganger left his private chambers and tried to think up a way that would allow him to solve the problem that had plagued male protagonists for years.

….

Though she knew such behavior was unbecoming of a Supreme General, the decision of her lord and master, combined with superior smirk that was currently being worn by her undead colleague, was enough to make the usually composed assassin sound like a disappointed highschool girl.

"Lord Morbus, while I am certain that you have your reasons for having Thurwingethil accompany you for this delicate task, I have to ask why you are choosing to leave me behind? Certainly my skills would be of greater value by your side rather than remaining here, so I beg you to reconsider your decision".

Flashing a pleading look at the noticeably uncomfortable looking leader of Utumno, Mara fought the urge to throw her sword at her vampiric rival as she proceeded to comment on Lord Morbus's decision.

"Now don't be like that Jade. I am sure that our lord and master has a very good reason in selecting me to accompany him on his journey. I mean let's face it, if you were forced travel to a hive full of loathsome insects, you'd want someone pleasant to look at to help you alleviate your boredom. And since you're too embarrassed to display your rather modest collection of assets, let alone use them, it's only natural that I be the one selected to accompany our master on this errand".

Drawing her flame covered sword in response to this latest insult on her appearance, and uncaring of the fact that the dress wearing vampire had formed twin balls of pulsing black flames, Mara readied herself to cut her rival down to size before the firm voice of the armored doppelganger snapped her out of her thirst for blood.

"ENOUGH! I have told the pair of you that I will not tolerate this sort of behavior. Mara, I expected better from you. And Thurnwingethil, if it wasn't for the fact that the others were unsuited for this task, I would consider leaving you here".

Frantically bowing their heads in shame for causing Utumno's leader to reprimand them for their actions, they remained silent as Morbus proceeded to explain the reasons for his decision.

"Mara, while I have no doubt that you would make both myself and your creator proud where you to accompany me, the fact remains that I need you here. It is thanks to the information your agents acquired that my forces are ready to march as soon as I give the word, and I trust no one else in managing the intelligence network you have flawlessly constructed in such a short amount of time".

Flushing at the praise she received for her efforts in aiding the molten eyed overlord, Mara's smirk of contentment was soon turned into a frown of disappointment as Morbus proceeded to explain why he had chosen the dress wearing vampire to accompany him instead of her.

"However, due to the nature of how I intend to arrive at the city of E-Rantel, I am afraid that having you accompany me would be impractical".

Noticing the smug smirk that was currently adorning Thurnwingethil's face, Mara narrowed her emerald green eyes and tried to convince the armored doppelganger to let her join him on his quest.

"But Lord Morbus, even though you are choosing to travel to that human city without the use of a Gate, I am still capable of accompanying you. Lady FrauleinDarkSide has given me the ability to fly through the use of my magic, so it should be no problem for me to remain at your side".

….

Having forgotten that piece of information while he had been thinking over on which NPC that would accompany him while he infiltrated the city of E-Rantel, the former librarian had to conceded that leather wearing assassin had made an excellent point.

However, their remained one little detail that caused him to voice his hesitance in accepting Mara's help.

"Be that as it may Mara, the fact remains that it will be difficult to explain your presence. From what your spies have been able to tell me, few, if any humans in this land use **_Fly_** as a means of transportation. And since it is my intention to arrive with as little notice as possible, the best manner in which to do so requires us to take pains to avoid detection".

Seeing that his words only managed to cause the red haired assassin to slip deeper into despair, Morbus desperately wracked his brain for a potential solution.

 **"** _How the hell am I supposed to get out of this? I want Mara to accompany us, if only to stop her from being upset, but since she can't transform like me or Thurnwingethil, she has no way to fly unseen. If only I could turn her.."._

Cursing himself for his own stupidity to fail to realize that he possessed a solution to his dilemma during all this time, Morbus turned towards his undead minion with a questioning expression.

"Thurnwingethil, how long will it take us to reach E-Rantel from here? A couple hours or couple days"?

Though somewhat confused as to why she was being asked this question, the dress wearing vampire nevertheless came up with an answer after a brief moment of consideration.

"As long as the weather remains relatively descent, then it should take 2 to 3 hours to reach the city if we flew at our top speed. So if we were to leave this very instant, we should arrive with at least 4 hours of remaining day light".

Nodding his head in gratitude for this information, for it allowed to accurately judge whether or not he had enough time to test out one of the abilities that he had chosen so he could feel closer to the character he had modeled himself after, Morbus allowed a small smirk to spread across his face as he turned away from his confused servants.

"Then it appears that I have enough time to indulge in an old hobby of mine. I trust the two of you can behave responsibility for an hour or 2"?

Seeing the two women nod at his inquiry, though he could tell that they were both somewhat hesitant to do so after their earlier bickering, the armored doppelganger began his journey to the one place he hadn't had all but forgotten since his arrival in the new world.

The Forges of Utumno.

 **…**

 _ **"** The burning fire, will be our pyre_

 _To cook our meeeaaat, with consuming heat._

 _The Dark Lord burns, while we still yearns_

 _To hear him siiiiinnnnggg, while he makes a ring **".**_

Though she wasn't overly surprised by the presence of the more ghoulish looking member of her forces, Mara found herself growing more and more annoyed with the pale skinned homunculi as she waited for Lord Morbus to return.

"Jade would you please tell your schizophrenic minion to shut up. It's bad enough that you've managed to ruin my alone time with our lord, but having to listen to that creature sing is almost enough to make me want to rip my ear's off".

Though she was usually reluctant to show any form of agreement with her undead colleague, the rare exception being their shared awe and amazement of their lord and master, Mara nevertheless found herself sharing Thurnwingethil's opinion on her minion's vocal abilities.

"On that we are in agreement Thurnwingethil. GOLLUM, cease your bothersome chanting and only speak when spoken to. Is that understood"?

Turning towards the irate Supreme General with an expression that clearly indicated that it was his better half that was in control, the pale skinned creature shot an apologetic look at the red haired woman.

"We's sorry Supreme Generalsess, we didn't mean to disturb you did we Precious? We's just happy that Lord Morbuss is making us a new birthday present. Isnt that right Precious"?

His pupils turning to slits to signify that his more scheming personality had taken over, the stunted being seemed to ignore the two irritated women as he proceeded to have a conversation with himself.

"Yesss it is Smeagol my love. The Dark Master is unwilling to part with his precious, but he makes us a new one to rewards us for our efforts. We wonders as to what treasures he's making for frustrated virgin and the disease ridden corp…oopsie".

Staring in mounting terror as he realized that he insulted two of the more temperamental members of Utumno's high command, the NPC that had been modeled after one of the best known CGI characters in history could only gulp in justified fear as he was punished for his comments.

 **…**

Oblivious to the current tensions that were happening outside the forges, the shape changing ruler of Utumno proudly admired the 8 small circular objects that had taken him only an hour to make.

It had been some time since he had a need to use the skills that were a result of his decision to add the job skills of craftsmen, alchemist, and bard to his character, but he had found that he was still able to properly use them for his purposes.

It had taken a bit of time to consider what exactly it was he wanted to do, not to mention the fact that he would have to create more items then he had intended so he didn't look like he was playing favorites, but in the end he had settled on a final design and began to work.

The actual forging was the easy part since there was still a sufficient amount of material left in the furnaces that would allow him to begin his little project without further delay. After a short period of melting in one of the blackened vats, the armored doppelganger had directed the small stream of liquid gold to form into 8 carven circles, and as they cooled down that was where his work had truly begun.

Knowing that he didn't have enough time to etch the necessary magical runes into each and every one of his slowly cooling creations, Morbus had decided to use the power of his voice to bestow upon them their abilities.

When he had been selecting the job classes for his character, he had endured a good deal of mockery from other players for portraying a villainous character with an angelic singing voice. However, the members of his guild had praised him for his attempts to emulate all the skills of his favorite dark lord, and thus he had decided to keep the ability instead of exchanging it.

When combined with his craftsmanship and knowledge of alchemy, the songs of enchantment had sung had resulted in powerful tools that had made him the envy of his peers, and it was thanks to these abilities that he had been able to craft his most powerful weapons.

While the objects he had just made paled in comparison to the band of gold that rested on his finger, for the Ruling Ring had been created to grant its wearer a large range of increased abilities instead of possessing only a single use, Morbus was nevertheless confident that they would serve his purpose.

Storing all but 3 of the rings in a chest that only he could open, the armored doppelganger confidently strode from the scorching heat of his personal workshop, and made his way to the doors where he hoped he would be greeted by the sight of his 3 servants behaving in a manner that proved to him that they were able to work together for a common goal.

He was proven only partially right.

….

Though he had experienced many embarrassing events over the course of his life, one of the more recent ones being forced to witness the result of his tampering's with Tabula Smaragdina's creation, the current spectacle he was now making of himself was great enough that even his emotional suppression ability couldn't quite diminish.

While he could understand that the people of this country would undoubtedly wish to express their admiration for capturing a monster that all other creatures paid homage to, the fact remained that his first praise worthy action in this world was his taming of an over grown hamster.

"To think I would be hailed as a hero for something so easy. I have truly have no idea what to think about the standards of power in this world".

Hearing her new master's lament, and feeling a bit more confident with her current circumstances thanks to the amount of adoration she was bringing to the being who had so easily bested her, Hamsuke decided that it would be alright to voice her confusion with the dark knight's lament.

"You mean you've faced creatures even more powerful than I? I shiver to think what would have become of me if master had chosen to get serious".

Chuckling in agreement with his furry mount, the disguised lich was about to reaffirm Hamsuke's rightful attitude when the giant hamster suddenly froze stiff.

It was only thanks to his firm grip on the beast's body that prevented him from sliding to the ground, but even his quick recovery wasn't enough to save Hamsuke from Narberal's wrath.

"What do you think you're doing you useless piece of fluff? Your clumsy actions almost sent Lord Ainz sprawling into the mud".

Grateful that the black haired battle maid had seen fit to lower her voice before she had blown his cover, the armored lich was about to reassure the irritate Pleaide that he was perfectly alright only to have the hamster offer up an apology before he could utter a word.

"This one is sorry for acting in such a frightful manner, but just now I thought I sensed something soaring through the clouds".

His curiosity piqued by the reason for Hamsuke's sudden bout of nervousness, Ainz cast his gaze towards the cloudless sky before turning his attention back to the frightened hamster.

"And what exactly was it that you sensed Hamsuke? I can only imagine that it must have been powerful if it caused you to react this way".

" _Heh, not really. At best Hamsuke would be characterized as a level 30 monster in YGGDRASIL, so anything that could make her nervous would have to be at least 5 levels above her, which still makes it far weaker than the middle level NPCs of Nazarick. Still, if this creature is enough to frighten Hamsuke, then if I was to defeat it my path to becoming a well known adventurer would be far easier"._

Oblivious to the thoughtful exasperation of her rider, and believing that her new master would protect her should they come across the powerful presence that she had sensed, Hamsuke proceeded to answer his question.

"Yes indeed it was rather powerful. But it flew too fast for this one to get a clear reading on it. All this one knows it that it was made to feel like a field mouse who had been unlucky enough to pass under the wings of a hawk who had yet to decide whether to keep flying or indulge in a brief snack".

Finding himself growing more intrigued at the potential opportunity of capturing a beast that would hopefully be more impressive in appearance than a djungarian hamster, Ainz had to resist the urge to face palm as one of the more persistent members of his party decided to make his presence known.

"Well regardless of whatever it was, I'm sure that if we were to come across it, the lovely maiden here would have no trouble defeating such a beast. Though I confess that I wouldn't mind if she left it to me just so I can prove to her that I could be the type of man that she wants".

Sending a flirtatious wink at the scowling woman, Lukrut was quickly introduced to the familiar sensation of pain as the brown haired magic caster proceeded to use her wooden staff to beat some sense into him.

"Cant you take a hint for once in your life Lukrut? It's clear that Nabe only has eyes for , despite her earlier objections, so for once in your life, please try and think with that small brain of your rather than the small worm in your pants".

Turning red in embarrassment from both Ninya's scolding and the amused laughter from the remaining members of Swords of Darkness, the blonde haired archer was grateful for the momentary reprieve provided to him by his smiling contractor.

"Mr Momon, why don't you and Ms. Nabe take your new beast to the register's office, while the rest of us head back to my grandmother's shop? Once your're done, you can come and collect your reward".

Nodding his helmeted head in agreement with the smiling youth, Ainz waited until they were out of ear shot before he turned his attention back to the still somewhat nervous hamster.

"Hamsuke, where you able to ascertain which direction this presence was going"?

Allowing just a bit of menace to enter his tone while addressing his newly claimed pet, Ainz felt his already piqued curiosity strengthen as Hamsuke answered his question with all of her usual submissiveness.

"This one felt it fly towards the place where death seems to maintain a strong foothold in this city. Yes it did".

….

Morphing back into her more humanoid form before she reluctantly removed the ring that had been granted to her by her lord and master, Thurnwingethil surveyed their new surroundings with a critical eye before turning her attention to the now visible overlord.

"Forgive me for asking this my lord, but why did you decide to choose this place to make your grand entrance? I admit, that the current state of the humans is somewhat pleasing to behold, but surely you would prefer to reveal yourself to beings that are smart enough to tremble at your undeniable glory? Not to say that your current form isn't regal in appearance, but I doubt that these walking skeletons possess enough sentience to recognize true power".

Receiving a chuckle from the now elderly looking master of Utumno, and ignoring the barely noticeable smirk that the non-transforming was currently shooting her way, the vampire was somewhat taken back by the almost jovial tone of the transformed doppelganger.

"It is an excellent question my dear. And one that deserves an answer that is worthy of it. You see, in a human city of this size, there is only one place where we can make an appearance without causing any fuss, and this is in the hallowed ground where they have chosen to place their dead. Cause even if we somehow manage to find a deserted alley to make ourselves visible, we would still have to make our way into the crowds, and due to the loveliness that both you and Mara possess, I'm afraid we would draw too much attention".

Blushing at the compliment they had both received from their now bearded master, Mara took a moment to regain her composure before asking a question that had been bugging the two females since they witnessed their master's current form.

"That still doesn't explain your current appearance Lord Morbus. While I can understand your reason to take the shape of a dragon while we flew from Utumno, I confess that the purpose for taking the form of an old man confuses me. Though I must admit, even though your bear some similarities with Saruman, you seem to possess a far more youthful vitality".

Snorting in amusement at the implied insult to the white robed wizard, and using his abilities to ensure that his grey eyes had a little bit of a twinkle to them as he addressed the red haired assassin, Morbus proceeded to explain why he had uncharacteristically decided to take on the form of the true hero of the Lord of the Rings.

"My dear Mara, while the common man might shake in terror at the sight of a dark lord of my power, they will believe that an old man with a walking stick is something unlikely to rouse such attention. Of course an old man accompanied by a pair of beautiful women would defeat the purpose of avoiding attention, but it does provide a source of amusement should we come across anyone foolish enough to think that I am incapable of defending myself"

….

Pleased to see that both of his companions bought his excuse, Morbus spared a brief moment to contemplated the true reason for his current form before getting back to the matter at hand.

 _"_ _They must never know that I chose this form because I thought that it would be cool to look like the most kick ass wizard in literary and cinematic history. Wonder if I should take up the habit of smoking just to make it authentic. Anyway, since it appears that one of the members of Ainz Ooal Gown is going the adventurer route, then what better way to gain his attention by stirring up some trouble in a place that's literally crawling with the undead"._

Casting a brief look at the slowly approaching horde of skeletons, and feeling the need to test out the combat abilities of his version of the Grey Pilgrim, Morbus allowed a small mischievous smile to grace his features as he turned towards his servants.

"Since we appear to have some time on our hands, why don't the two of you take this opportunity to sharpen your combat skills with our new friends here? I know they're not exactly a challenge for either of you, but they nevertheless provide us with a chance to kill some time".

Seeing the two female leaders of his army nod their heads in gratitude with his suggestion, and unaware of the fact that they would try to use this opportunity to try and impress him with their powerful set of abilities, Morbus leaned against the closest standing tree and waited for the opportune moment to test out his other selected abilities.

….

Despite the relative success of their mission, the bald headed necromancer had to admit that he was beginning to think that the benefits of speeding up the completion of the Death Spiral was poor compensation for the annoying chatter of his psychotic partner.

"You really know how to disappoint a woman Khajit. I mean there they were, 4 charming little weaklings who foolishly believed that they would somehow escape their fates, and you didn't even give me the chance to play around with their sweet little feelings. Wouldn't have taken much time either. You'd be surprised what I can do with only 5 minutes".

Shooting a look of irritation at the smiling blood thirsty woman, Khajit Badantel fought to keep his temper in check as he attempted to converse with former member of the Black Scripture.

"And in that 5 minutes of time it is highly possible that we would have been discovered. I know the type of victims you prefer Clementine, and I assure that 5 minutes of screaming would be sufficient to draw the attention of the proper authorities".

Pouting like a child that had just been denied a second helping of desert, Clementine spared a brief glance at her unconscious cargo before turning her attention back to the elderly necromancer.

"Still doesn't explain why I have to be the one to carry the brat? I mean sure I understand that you're not as spry as you used to be, but surely a magic caster of your skill could have just caused him to float behind us".

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, the leader of the E-Rantel chapter of the Zuranon nevertheless explained the reason for their current arrangement.

"Since I am the only one amongst us who is experienced in the use of death magic, it stands to reason that I should have no distractions while I ensure that the dead remain oblivious to our presence. Besides, it was your idea to steal the Crown of Wisdom, so it stands to reason that you should have the honor of carrying its next wielder".

Frowning at the slightly mocking tone of the sinister magic caster, Clementine soon fell back into her usual taunting persona as she concluded that she still needed Khajit to complete his part of their bargain.

"Speaking of the dead, I trust that your meat puppets will be enough to mislead anyone who happens to visit that shop after hours? Cause as much as I would enjoy a chance to use my blades on another living being, I doubt that you would be too happy with any interruption to your little ritual".

Scowling as the blond haired woman proceeded to mock his goal, Khajit shot his smirking companion a dismissive glare before banishing her concern.

"Not to worry. I have ensured that whoever is lucky enough to survive our little trap, they will be pointed in another direction instead of learning our true whereabouts".

 **…**

 **T** hough he no longer possessed the ability to change his expression, another downside for having selected a character that resembled a giant skeleton, Ainz nevertheless would have smirked if he could since he had finally caught sight of his targets.

"Lord Ainz, should we maintain the element of surprise before we launch our attack? Or would you prefer to put these insects in their place before teaching them the last lesson of their lives"?

Chuckling in amusement at Narberal's sudden enthusiasm for this mission, the armored lich shook his head.

"That option has already been taken away from us Narberal. For it appears that they are aware of our presence".

Ignoring the slightly shocked expression of the black haired doppelganger, though he couldn't tell if it was because their target had discovered them before they made their move or if it was due to his decision to walk confidently in their direction, Ainz addressed the small circle of magic casters with an air of someone who was merely discussing the weather.

"Good evening. I hate to interrupt what is I'm sure to be a important ritual, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to stop until I get what I've come here for".

Seeing the one who was clearly the leader of the group frown in anger, Ainz prepared himself for the inevitable bad guy cliché of asking for his identity followed by astonishment at his presence.

"Who are you? And how did you manage to get past that swam of undead"?

Tilting his head to show his confusion with the bald headed magic caster, Ainz was spared from answering that particular question thanks to his faithful companion.

"Swarm? You humans must be very weak indeed if you think a few dozen is sufficient enough to be classified as a swarm. Though I assure you that even if they had numbered in the hundreds or thousands, Lord Ainz would have been able to defeat them with ease".

Though somewhat embarrassed at having the beautiful Pleiade speak up on his behalf, the armored lich couldn't help but also feel a tad more alert as he noticed the expression of confused anger that was currently adorning the human necromancer's face.

"What are you talking about? This place was surrounded by a vast army of the dead, so again I ask, how did you get here so fast"?

Judging that he was telling the truth from the nervous mutterings of the man's servants, Ainz decided that he might as well us this piece of information to his advantage.

Only before he could, a voice that should have been absent from this word spoke out from the vision obscuring mist.

"I'm afraid that was my doing. For you see, I had no idea how long my fellow player would take to reach this charming little graveyard. So to pass the time, I allowed my servants the chance to indulge in a little bit of entertainment. I mean after all, what's the point of having a large amount of cannon fodder if you don't use it"?

Turning his head in the direction of the voice, and noticing that Narberal had adopted a more battle ready stance that hadn't been present until now, the ruler of Nazarick took his time to analyze the 3 now visible figures.

The one on the left was a woman of such beauty that easily equaled that of Albedo. Pale skin, flowing black hair, and wearing a dark red dress that easily drew attention to her well-developed assets, it was easy to see this woman rival the beauty of his infatuated succubus. However, while Albedo always maintained a smiling demeanor in his presence, the current expression of this other woman was far more cruel and dismissive.

Grateful for the first time that he no longer possessed certain bodily functions, since he was sure that he would have pissed himself if he had stared at the glaring woman for a moment longer, Ainz refocused his attention to the other woman.

While choosing to wear an form fitting outfit that revealed far less skin than her ruby eyed companion, the red haired woman was nevertheless as lovely as her compatriot, if somewhat more athletic in appearance than the other woman.

But as much as he would have liked to keep his attentions focused on the two women, for even with his suppressed emotions he could still admire the female form, the ruler of Nazarick turned his attention towards the one being he at least recognized.

Grey robes and cloak that were somewhat stained with heavy travel, a pointed hat that also shared the same color the afore mentioned clothing, and a bearded face that any fan of the fantasy genre would recognize, it was clear that this being was the one in charge.

...

 **And I believe thats enough for now :)**

 **Unsure as yo when the next chapter will be posted, Ontario college strike is about to end, so my time will be limited XD, but hopefully this is enough to tie you all over.**

 **Finally got to the actually meeting point, so pleased how it turned out.**

 **And as for Morbus and the forging bit, if you look in an earlier chapter, gave him Bard, Craftsmen, and Alchemist abilities, so of course he would use these skills to make new rings of power. Though these ones only turn one insisible. Believe that more complicated items would take longer.**

 **Also, I did not plan to have everyone's favorite wandering wizard make an appearance in this story, but decided that if the OC is going to mess with people, who better than the guy who goes "** **What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that it is a morning to be good on". Think we can all admit that Gandalf can be a bit of a troll...not the kind that turns to stone XD**

 **Anways, look forward to the first conversation between the 2 overlords next time.**

 **REVIEWS WELCOME**


	11. An Unexpected Agreement

_A new power is rising, its victory is at hand_

 _..._

Though she would follow the express commands of her master to the letter and without hesitation, Thurnwingethil nevertheless still found herself growing increasingly agitated as she stared at armored being.

While lacking the dark majesty that was only partially limited by Lord Morbus's current form, the armored being in front of her nevertheless possessed the same feeling of power that wafted off of the ruler of Utumno. But unlike the sole remaining Shadowed Lord, whose presence alone caused his servants to feel like they were standing in the presence of a god, the sight of this new being only filled her with the same type of feeling a religious zealot would feel when confronted with a unrepentant infidel.

Casting a brief glance at her fellow Supreme General, the dress wearing vampire could tell from Mara's expression that she too shared the same opinion about the armored warrior. The red haired assassin was many things, but a disloyal fool she was not.

Like herself, Mara was probably already thinking of the numerous ways they could remove this potential thorn in their master's side, his little companion was of no consideration since they could tell that her strength was no match for Angmar's brothers, let alone anywhere near their own level.

But though she had been instructed by Lord Morbus to do nothing to provoke her potential enemies, that didn't mean she could hope that the armored being was less wise when it came to his orders.

For while Lord Morbus had ordered them not to attack, he had nevertheless left them the option of using deadly force to defend themselves should the need arise.

….

This was not turning out the way he had thought his evening would go.

The irritating taunting of the blonde psychopath aside, he had been pretty satisfied by the amount of success that had transpired thanks to his difficult, but surprisingly profitable relationship with the mentally unbalanced woman.

Thanks to her help, he had been able to considerably advance his schedule in reaching his desired goal of becoming a powerful undead sorcerer, and it was for that thought alone that he had briefly considered keeping his part of their bargain.

He suffered no delusions that their partnership was temporary, formed out of mutual convenience rather than any previously established ties of loyalty, and they had already threatened each other on more than one occasion, but that still hadn't done anything to prevent him from briefly feeling more merciful than he had felt in years.

But that brief moment of consideration had been ruined by her constant complaining, so regardless of the amount of negative energy he had managed to amass thanks to her aid, let alone the vast amount he was sure to acquire once the hordes of undead were released on the city, he was determined to bring their partnership to a swift end.

However, his plans of betrayal had been briefly put on hold by the sudden appearance of unexpected witnesses to his ritual, and as he conversed with them he experienced the chilling sensation that perhaps his plans were in danger of being overthrown.

The first indicator had been that comment regarding the state of his undead masses. Their should have been a literal sea of corpses surrounding the gates to the cemetery, and yet the first group claimed to have only encountered a few dozen.

Even if they had been deliberately playing the part of the dismissively confident adventurer, the fact remained that they were obviously skilled enough to penetrate what he had thought to be an impenetrable obstacle.

The second problem had been the appearance of the second group.

While he was confident that he could easily take care of the red haired woman, for it was clear that despite her form clinging attire that she was simply another sword wielding maniac, the other two were far more problematic.

The pale skinned woman, whose attire was something that only a highly valued courtesan would wear, in all honesty frightened him far worse than Clementine could ever hope to be. It wasn't the fact that her slender hands were currently covered in black flames, or the casual, almost playful way in which she morphed the flames into weapons of cruel design.

No what frightened him was the look she sent him that made him feel like he was an ant standing in front of a dragon who had yet to decide on the proper method of eliminating him.

The leader of the trio, while far less intimidating in appearance then any of the other unexpected witnesses to his ritual, was nonetheless slightly more off putting than the armored knight.

While he expected any muscle head to display a level of misguided confidence for dispatching a few reanimated corpses, the almost cheerful nature of the grey bearded man was enough to make him wonder if perhaps he was the most dangerous person here.

"I should probably introduce myself. My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey".

Though he didn't care to learn the names of those who would be hopefully killed once Clementine decided to finally stop lazing around, it shocked him that the armored interloper seemed to be somewhat familiar with this man.

"Indeed? I must say that the likeness is uncanny, but you'll have to forgive me if I don't wholly believe your claim. For as I'm sure you're aware, that name isn't exactly a common one in this land is it"?

Seeing the older man chuckle in amusement at the audible skepticism of the hulking knight, Khajit felt his annoyance and his curiosity grow as he heard this Gandalf's response.

"You have a point there, for I sincerely doubt that this world has ever read the literary works of Tolkien. But since I am currently wearing the form of the of Peter Jackson's adaption of the character, it is only proper that I also use the wizard's name when making introductions. For after all, it seems to be a common trend for those who came from YGGDRASIL".

Seeing the knight immediately stiffen at this piece of information, as well as the murderous looks of outrage that were currently being sported by the 3 rather beautiful women, the balding necromancer couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he could turn these two interlopers against each other.

Unfortunately though, he wouldn't have the chance to test out his theory.

…

Slowly recovering from the surprised at seeing a character from the over a century year old fantasy film, though this had quickly been superseded by his shock at having clear proof that he was no longer the only player who had been transported to this world, Ainz decided to put his rescue mission on hold while he tried to learn more about the transformed player.

"Narberal, while I am busy conversing with Gandalf, I want you to take care of these cultists. You may use any methods you choose, but I want you to ensure that their leader remains alive. Understood"?

Seeing the glaring doppelganger slowly nod her head as she kept her attention fixed on the smiling wizard and his murderous looking servants, Ainz nodded his head in gratitude as he heard his fellow player give similar orders to his own female bodyguards.

"Mara, Thurnwingethil, you are to remain here as well. You may do whatever it is you wish with these men, but do your best to keep the leader alive. A man like that might have some value in these lands".

Amused at the fact that 'Gandalf's' servants bore expressions that were similar in appearance to that of Narberal's, Ainz waited for the wizard to walk in behind him before they stepped away from the inevitable battle.

Passing their journey in relative silence, though he heard his companion chuckle in a tone of grandfatherly amusement as they heard the terror filled cries of the cultists, the armored lich and the wizard soon arrived at their destination and began the meeting that would lay the foundations for the new world order.

"So tell me Mr. Gandalf, when we were both in the game, which guild did you belong to? Cause I confess that I have never heard of a player who chose to look like a character from that hundred year old film".

….

Not surprised that this would be the first question asked of him, the bearded player adopted a slightly apologetic expression as he came up with a response.

"True enough. I suppose the administrators, let alone the more creative fans, would get in a bit of an uproar if they discovered a guild that might have caused the game to be shut down due to copyright issues. But since this form has served its purpose, I suppose it would be prudent of me to change back".

Utilizing his ability to transform back into his default appearance, a sensation that had now become second nature thanks to regular use, the molten eyed doppelganger shot a slightly challenging smirk at the armored lich.

"There, that is much better. I trust that you will follow my example Mr. Ainz Ooal Gown? It's awfully hypocritical to hide your true form when you're asking someone else to transform back".

Noticing that the armored being stiffened in surprised at the mention of his name, Morbus allowed his smirk to remain in place as the armored warrior managed to recover from his earlier shock.

"You have a point. However, there is a purpose for adopting this name, so even if you are familiar with my game persona, I ask that you continue to refer to me as Ainz Ooal Gown".

Nodding his head to show that he would follow the spoken request, though he was somewhat confused as to what possible reason why his fellow player would adopt the name of the guild, Morbus narrowed his eyes in contemplation as he witnessed Ainz's transformation back into his skeleton form.

" _So, it appears that I was not the only guild leader who preferred to be forcibly logged out of the game. Shouldn't be surprised though. Momonga was well known for his dedication to his guild. But I wonder why the sudden urge to adopt it's name"._

Pushing this thought aside for later consideration, the molten eyed doppelganger adopted what he believed to be a congenial expression as he addressed the skeletal overlord.

"I must admit, that I had some early suspicions about your true identity Momonga. Does my heart good to see that I was correct".

…

If he still possessed the ability to do so, Ainz would have frowned in annoyance at the rather casual way his fellow player chose to interact with him. But at the same time, he was rather enjoying the novelty of talking with someone who neither worshipped the ground he walked upon, or looked at him with understandable fear.

That being said, he did have limits to his patience. And with his previous questions seemingly being ignored by the shape changing player, he allowed his voice to carry a barely audible tone of warning as he replied to the smiling doppelganger.

"Indeed. I point out however that while you are familiar with both my name and guild, you have yet to reveal your own name or who you are affiliated with. I trust that this will not be difficult for you to share".

Though he noticed a slight narrowing of the doppelganger's eyes at his tone, for which he attributed to the fact that his tone sounded more like an order rather than a suggestion, Ainz was relieved when he received an answer from the now smiling player.

"I do apologize for that. Its been some time since I have talked with someone who could be my equal that I have forgotten the niceties of proper conversation. The name that I had chosen for my character was Morbus, and I am the final leader of the Shadowed Lords".

Seeing the proud expression that was currently being worn by his fellow guild leader, it was only thanks to his emotional limiting ability that prevented Ainz from feeling any amount of shame as he responded to the doppelganger's boasting.

"Never heard of you, or them for that matter. Were you well known in the game"?

…

Scowling at the dismissive words of the robe wearing lich, though he was somewhat grateful that Momonga had said that while they were, hopefully, out of ear shot of his servants, Morbus managed to school his features back into an impassive mask as he answered the rather insulting question.

"I believe we were. Not as well-known as the forces of Nazarick, especially after the failure of that guild alliance served to increase your notoriety, but we managed to carve our own impressive niche within the game before the game began to decrease in popularity".

Fighting the urge to smirk as he noticed the skeletal player straighten at the reminder of the attempt to wipe his dungeon off the face of the game, Morbus swore he could detect a barely audible level of anger in the lich's voice as he offered a reply.

"I see. Is that why you have chosen to reveal yourself? To finish what your allies had tried to do all those years ago? I commend you for your diligence, but you will find that I am more than capable of defending myself".

Waving aside the threat with a dismissive gesture of his hand, for in truth he was pretty certain that he could easily take out his fellow player with the aid of his servants, Morbus proceeded to reassure the skeletal overlord that he meant no harm.

"While I admit that the Shadowed Lords had some dealings with those guilds who formed an alliance trying to bring you down, I assure you that neither I, nor my guild have ever done anything to make us enemies. And I would thank you to keep your threats to a minimum. Cause if our little conversation dissolves into violence, I'm pretty sure that I can take you".

Having witnessed Momonga once again stiffen to alertness after his earlier statement had caused him to relax by the smallest of margins, Morbus didn't bother to hide the slightly challenging smirk that spread across his face as he heard the equally challenging tone of the skeletal overlord.

"Oh really? And what exactly makes you so confident that you can beat me? While I have no doubt that you have already confirmed that your abilities are more than a match for any being in this world, the fact remains that you have yet to come across someone who is your equal".

Allowing his arms to fall to his side, serving to both conceal the Ring from view while his hands strayed next to his lightsaber, Morbus morphed his features into a more pondering expression as he replied to Ainz's truthful observation.

"True, but the fact remains that in terms of combat ability, I possess the advantage. For you see, some of the players your guild defeated were quite willing to pass on the information they learned during their ill-conceived venture to conqueror your dungeon, though I confess that it cost us a fair amount of money to learn this. And since your character requires MP to fight, while I don't, I think it's safe to say that I have a very strong chance of beating you".

….

Though he hated to admit it, Ainz knew that the molten eyed doppelganger had a point.

If he was to engage in combat with another presumably maxed level player, if he failed to finish the battle quickly he would end up losing due to his status as a magic caster. And even if he was to call on Narberal for aid, the raven haired Pleiade would be easily overwhelmed by Morbus's servants.

These thoughts passed through his skull as he considered his options. But while his fellow player held a clear advantage over him, he hadn't used it. So it was with that thought in mind that the lich carefully framed his next question.

"If you are so confident of your victory, why haven't you done anything to secure it? Or for that matter why didn't you choose to remain in the shadows instead of confronting me directly? I've only just started my quest to become well known in this land, so it would have taken me quite a while to hear any mention of you. So I confess I am also somewhat curious how you knew about me already".

Receiving a look that greatly reminded him of his high school teachers whenever a student had asked a stupid question, Ainz soon had to accept that Morbus had some cause to wear that look as he proceeded to answer his question.

"Are you perhaps forgetting that little skirmish you had with the soldiers of the Slane Theocracy? If you have, it costs me nothing to tell you that they have not forgotten the way in which you so easily destroyed their forces. And since you happened to butcher one of their most elite unites, it wasn't long before they started calling up their people's magic casters in an attempt to rebuild their ranks".

Though grateful that he now knew the identity of those who had been silently witnessing the progress of Nigun's attempts to destabilize the Re-Estize Kingdom, not to mention the fact that he now had a rough idea where his fellow player was now located, Ainz nevertheless kept his tone firm as he addressed the armored doppelganger.

"I see. So you have allied with the Slane Theocracy in order to survive in this new world? I admit that strategy has crossed my mind from time to time, but since my NPCs are somewhat…distrusting of humans, I never gave much thought to that plan".

For the first time since meeting with his fellow player, the skeletal overlord could detect a genuine smile of amusement on the doppelganger's face.

"Nice to see that I am not the only one experiencing the issues of troublesome NPCs, though I suspect that out of the two of us that you have it worse off than I am. Cause after all, I sincerely doubt that you are properly equipped to deal with some of the more….personal requests of your female servants".

If he still possessed the ability, Ainz was certain that he would have blushed in angry embarrassment at the reminder that he lacked the means to get intimate with the more forward members of Nazarick.

However, before he could voice his own observation on this particular aspect of his new circumstances, Morbus's expression soon turned cold as he explained the other reasons for his reveal.

"And I would think carefully before you insult my dungeon again. I admit that Utumno is in the midst of defining its relationship with the theocracy, but never would I choose to subjugate myself to the whims of a foreign power. I won the right to lead the forces of my dungeon in a manner that I see fit, and I will continue to do so for as long as I live".

…

Taking a moment to calm himself down after that little outburst, and thankful that Momanga hadn't immediately gone into attack mode during his justified reprimand, though he had noticed the skeleton's shift in body language, Morbus began to explain the reason for his presence with a question of his own.

"Tell me Ainz, are you familiar with the RTS genre? Or are you one of those people who chose to devote themselves to only one type of game"?

Seeing the skeletal player shake his head in the negative, the armored doppelganger continued his monologue.

"Such a shame. One of the first video games I ever played happened to be in the RTS genre, and even though it's been nearly 140 years since its release, Age of Empires still manages to be my favorite game, outside YYGDRASIL of course".

Guessing that the slight flaring in Momonga's eyes was a literal spark of comprehension, Morbus allowed himself to smile as he heard the lich describe the features of the game his grandfather had introduced him to when he had expressed an interest in finding a historically themed game.

"Isnt that the series where players chooses a civilization from history, go on to gather resources, and build armies to fight each other over specific map types"?

Nodding his head to show that he was correct in his description, though he was over simplifying the gameplay, Morbus continued his explanation.

"That is correct. Each new installment continued to upgrade various parts of the gameplay, but in short the basic structure was all the same. However, despite those changes, the most valuable ones being the inclusion of infinite resource generation, I still vastly preferred the second game in the series since it allowed me to do something that the other games could not".

Smiling as he remembered all those hours spent constructing medieval empires with armies of long range bowman, Morbus flashed a questioning look at his fellow player as he slowly moved to reveal his plan.

"Tell me Ainz, have you ever found yourself disappointed that the AI couldn't provide you with more of a challenge once you reached your maximum potential? All of the later Age of Empire games where like that, and even with the ability to generate limitless resources, they never managed to recover their strength if you gave them time to rebuild. The 2nd game of the series was like that too, but unlike the others, there were options that could allow you to give your enemies the necessary resources to rebuild, thus ensuring that the game could continue longer than originally thought".

Seeing the lich nod his head in contemplative agreement with his reasoning, Morbus judged that now was the time to reveal the true purpose of their meeting.

"With that particular thought in mind, I was hoping that such an arrangement could form the basis of our two dungeon's relationship while we are in this world. If we were to determine respective spheres of influence, with the agreement that neither of us would interfere with the events that are happening on the other side of an agreed upon border, the both of us could concentrate on establishing an empire without worrying about its destruction at the hands of a rival power. Of course such a truce would become pointless once we've divided the world between ourselves, since I'm pretty sure our servant's would be pushing for war with each other once they no longer have other distractions to occupy them, but it would nonetheless provide us with a challenge since we would be facing off against an opponent of equal strength".

….

Though his face was incapable of expressing any visible signs of emotion, Ainz was certain that if he still possessed the ability, he would be expressing interest with this sort of plan.

He had to admit that during the last year playing YGGDRASIL, he had been rather bored with the game. Most of his teammates had left, upgraded patches from the administrators no longer provided new quests or locations to explore, and his solo missions were done to ensure the upkeep of Nazarick rather any sense of excitement on his part.

The only reason why he had kept playing was because the game represented a time in his life when he was most happy, but as the game steadily approached its deletion date, he had only felt a steady feeling of depression.

And while he was thrilled beyond measure at having his teammates' creations come to life, though he still hoped that he would one day be reunited with them if they too had been transported to this world, he had been somewhat disappointed by the standards of power he had come across.

So it was with this thought in mind that Ainz sought to clarify a couple of things before he made a decision.

"Just to be clear, what exactly do you mean by spheres of influence? Are you proposing we undergo a Cold War strategy where we each try to win control of an as yet unclaimed territory? Or do you mean that we can only operate north or south of a defined geographical feature"?

Seeing the armored doppelganger take a moment to consider the question, and suspecting that he would go for an option that would benefit him the most, Ainz was somewhat surprised with the answer he received.

"I believe a variation of the Cold War strategy would be best since it gives us more options. That being said, since you've already begun to spread your influence in this kingdom, I will do nothing to hinder your attempts to bring the Re-Estize Kingdom under your full control, provided of course you keep your skeletal hands out of the Slane Theocracy. All the other nations of this world however are up for grabs".

Nodding his head to show his approval with this form of agreement, for it would allow them both to begin their plans more or less on an equal footing, the skeletal overlord posed another question that would determine the nature of their little game.

"And how would we go about claiming new territory? Do we have to capture a nation's capital? Send a letter stating that this land is either mine or yours? Cause if that's the case, I predict that it won't take too long for the pair of us to reach that final confrontation".

Judging by the smirk that was currently spreading across the face of his fellow player, Ainz accurately guessed that a solution to this potential problem had already been thought of.

"Nothing as basic as that. There are two ways in which we can claim territory for ourselves. The first one being the use of diplomacy, where the borders of your new found allies mark the extent of your territory. However, should this nation choose to break off its relations with you due to pressure from another power, excluding myself of course, then that territory will be once again up for grabs. Sound fair"?

Inclining his head forward to show that such terms were agreeable to him, Ainz found his interest growing as the guild leader of the Shadowed Lords explained the second option for expansion.

"The other way to gain new territory would be through the use of military conquest. This option gives us the option of dividing a nation between us should we be interested in the same nation, with our new border situated at the point where our forces meet. Of course, if the indigenous population surrenders after a display of force, this would also count as a military conquest, but in my opinion is somewhat less fun that beating a bunch of nobles who believe that victory is their divine right. So what do you say Lord Ainz, is it a deal"?

Taking a moment to mentally examine the rules of this game, and finding that their were no loopholes to this agreement that he could see, provided of course that both players kept to their word, the lich nodded his head.

"It is a deal, and let the best player win".

...

 **AND thats done.**

 **FINALLY reached the conversation I had in mind when I first got the idea to write this story :P. Took a while but finally got there lol.**

 **Believe that I made the interactions between Overlord pretty plausible. For in the series (both cannon and the various fanfic that I've read) Ainz is always relaxed/having fun/overjoyed when he converses with his fellow guild members, so I believe he would be a bit more stand offish if confronted with a member from another guild. Less so if my OC came from a guild that had attacked them in the past, but nevertheless is still a rival.**

 **Hopefully you all liked that bit where Ainz didnt even know about Morbus's guild :P**

 **As you might have guessed from some of the dialogue, I am an Age of Empires Fan :P, so just had to find a way in which to include that into the story. Especially the bit about that option in Age of Empires II where you can send resources to both allies and enemies in order to make it more challenging...the AI never seemed to build to the max population limit, and kind became lethargic after first couple of attacks were ruined.**

 **And since I'm the kind of player (card and video) who will allow the enemy to recover (not enough to destroy me but enough to keep me on my toes/challenge me) once I've secured my own position, felt that should be reflected in my oc. I've lost once or twice because of this mentality, but its more fun than winning to quickly XD**

 **ANYWAYS...will be a while til the next chapter upload, where we will see what the NPCs have done to the death cult and the insane blonde. But since I have FINALLY gotten off my ass to work on my other stories...not to mention trying to complete a slightly crammed college semester...will be some time before I expand on this story.**

 **Til then, thanks to those who have left reviews/favorited/followed this story**

 **REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME (so long as they dont burn)**


	12. Comparing Overlord Management

**Authors Note: Hey everyone…I know its been a while…but this should make up for it X)**

 **I do not own Overlord, or any character created by George Lucas and Tolkien**

Despite the fact that his fellow player was incapable of expressing emotions due to the nature of his chosen race, Morbus could nevertheless sense that the acceptance of his offer was genuine.

" _Well that's one potential problem out of the way, at least for the foreseeable future if he manages to convince his NPCs that our little agreement is for the best. If their loyalty towards him is as strong as the loyalty I receive from my own servants, then it shouldn't be too much of a problem, though I suspect that their reactions will be very similar to my own forces"._

Frowning as he remembered the less than pleased reactions of his servants who had been informed of Nazarick's existence, Morbus was pulled out of his musings by the voice of the skeletal player.

"Since we have managed to hammer out an agreement between us, which I trust will be honored by both parties, might I suggest we return to our servants? I don't know if you had any other business here tonight, but I did have another purpose for being here".

Nodding his head in agreement with the ruler of Nazarick's suggestion, for he had judged that he had nothing more to discuss with his fellow player, Morbus transformed back into the appearance of the grey Istari and gestured with his newly formed staff.

"Then by all means lead on my dear Ainz. I will not impede you from your mission. Though I am curious as to why you decided to come to this graveyard in the first place? Surely it wasn't just to raise your popularity amongst the locals"?

Allowing a inquisitive expression to spread across his now aged features as he watched the undead guild leader change back into his armored persona, Morbus was quite surprised when instead of being told to mind his own business, Ainz decided to indulge his curiosity.

"Actually that's pretty much the reason why I came here. I just recently came back from a quest that would hopefully raise my prestige in this country, but upon arriving to collect my reward, I discovered that not only had my…companions been butchered, but that my contractor had been kidnapped as well. My current presence here is because I accepted a contract made by his grandmother to bring him back, so I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my way. The terms of our agreement do prevent you from interfering after all".

Though he nodded his head in agreement, there was something about the dismissive attitude of his fellow player that ticked him off immensely. But instead of directly confronting the skeletal overlord, and thus potentially breaking the fragile truce he had managed to create, the grey favoring wizard discreetly activated one of the Ring's abilities, and directed his attention towards his servants.

 _"_ _Mara, Thurwingethil. I have an order that I want you two to complete immediately. You are to take one of the leaders of the cult, 2 if you can manage it, and using the gate spell, deposit them in one of the holding cells of Utumno. Under no circumstances are you allowed to reveal to my…colleague that I just told you to do this. Understood"?_

 _(Yes master)_

 _(Understood my lord)_

Severing the connection without a further word of instruction, for he was certain that his two servants would carry out his orders to the letter, Morbus ensured that his wizened features betrayed nothing of what he had just done as he followed his now departing companion

"And I will ensure that I will do nothing to hinder your little rescue mission. Though I am curious to know how your servants reacted once they learned that you're spending all this effort the rescue a single human. Cause from your companion's expression, I'm guessing that humans are somewhat less respected by your followers".

….

Though he was no longer capable of drawing breathing, the now armored skeleton nevertheless somehow still possessed the ability to sigh, and upon hearing the shape changing player's inquiry, a familiar sound of escaping air could be heard passing through his helmet.

"You have no idea how correct your assumptions are. Apart from one or two exceptions, the NPCs of Nazarick view anything not originally affiliated with the dungeon as something that should either be exterminated because it is too weak to live, or enslaved because their lives possess enough worth to die in my service. Though I suspect that such will not be the case with you or your forces".

Receiving a slightly apologetic chuckle from his fellow player, Ainz was rather surprised by the slightly dismissive tone of the grey wizard.

"True. While they by no means view your dungeon as another collection of kowtowing weaklings, their still rather adamant that you and all your servants should be exterminated. Nice to know that even monsters can behave like religious zealots. Don't you think"?

Inclining his head forward to show that he somewhat agreed with that twisted analogy, for it made sense that those who viewed him as a 'Supreme Being' would look upon other players as evil incarnate, Ainz decided to keep his title a secret as he pointed out a potential threat to their newfound agreement.

"I suppose. Though I am curious as to how you propose we get our servants to follow our little arrangement. While I am confident that they will follow our orders to the letter, it would be wise to come up with some excuse that is better than 'because I said so'".

Though he suspected that Morbus had already thought of this before he had told him his plan, Ainz was nevertheless shocked by the answer he received.

"Just tell them that this competition of ours is a way in which we can reach our full potential. I'm not sure if you realized it, but conflict is the primary factor for change. And since the strongest beings in this world seem to barely reach what YGGDRASIL would consider to be mid-level, I'm sure that our servants will relish the opportunity to fight opponents of equal strength".

He wasn't sure what was more disturbing. The fact that his emotion suppressing ability actually allowed him to view this plan as valid, or the fact that the one saying this was currently in the shape of the true hero of the Tolkien universe.

Despite all that, the skeletal overlord had to admit that such an explanation would probably be well received by his servants, and actually looked forward to being placed in a position where he didn't have to rely on Demiurge's twisted reasoning in order to maintain the image that he was a Supreme Being.

"I believe that will be sufficient enough to convince them Morbus. However, I predict that one of my servants might be a tad more…vehement in her disapproval of your existence, so I cannot guarantee that she'll follow the terms of our agreement exactly".

Receiving a raised bushy eyebrow at his admittance, Ainz had to admit that the reply he received was one that he had not expected.

"I see. Well I suppose it's a natural response. Hell, when my personal NPC learned that we weren't the only dungeon in this world, I was afraid that he would go off and try to wipe you guys out all by himself. Can't imagine what it will be like for you since your creation is a female. Already have enough trouble with the female NPCs of my dungeon, and I'm not even their creator".

If he still possessed the ability to do so, Ainz would have turned red with shame as Morbus's actions reminded him of his meddling. As it was, the only thing Ainz could do to reflect his clear embarrassment was to try and steer the conversation towards another topic.

"Ah…yes your right, although Albedo isn't my personal creation, even if she does tend to act like it. Anyways, I think we should…".

"Wait wait wait. Your telling me that one of your female servants, who isn't even been created by you, treats you with more reverence than even your own creation? Hate to say it, but that's a little fucked up".

Sighing in annoyance at the interruption, though it might have been the fact that he now had someone else commenting on his unique relationship with the lovely succubus, Ainz was very glad he no longer had the ability to cry, for he was sure that he would be leaking tears of embarrassment as he listened to Morbus theorize how this could have happened.

"Wonder what could have caused that to happen. As a walking skeleton, you're not really equipped to indulge in any mature dalliances, so that rules out any pleasurable activities you could have done to make her extra clingy. And since you're probably suffering from the effects of having your emotions tampered with courtesy of your chosen race, that would rule out any desire to use an overpowered charm skill for the sake of amusement. Though I suppose you could have done so before we got transported to this world".

….

Feeling a bit strange discussing romantic theories while he was currently in the form of a character who had been played by a well-known homosexual advocate, Morbus quickly put that thought out of his mind when he heard his armored companion mumble an answer.

"I'm sorry Ainz I couldn't hear that. Mind repeating it again for me"?

The answer he received was something he had never expected.

"I used my position as guild leader to alter her settings".

Halting his steps with a speed that most would view as impossible due to the fact that he looked like a wizened old man, and with only one response in mind as he turned to give an impassive stare at his fellow player.

"I see".

As if that was enough to break the armored lich out of his musings, Morbus couldn't help but feel a tad bit better about himself as Ainz hurried to explain his actions. For despite their adoration stemming from his position as a member of the Shadowed Lords in addition to his role as guild leader, he had done nothing to interfere with their settings. Something which the leader of perhaps one of the most famous guilds in YGGDRASIL could no longer claim.

"It was supposed to be a joke. I was reading the back story my comrade had programed her with, but at seeing that he had made her a bitch, not to mention the fact that the game was about to end, I decided to change it to her being in love with me. I swear I wouldn't have done so if I knew the NPCs would have come alive".

Failing to contain a hearty chuckle of amusement at his fellow player's plight, Morbus's expression soon adopted a more thoughtful look as he proceeded to mock the clearly panicking overlord.

"Such a pity that your character isn't really capable of reaping the rewards of your criminal misdeeds. Though I suppose given the fact that our NPCs view us as examples of divinity, having your female servants chase after you was bound to happen sooner or later. Have to admit though that I am rather surprised, and more than a little disgusted with your actions. I mean, yes the girl is rather…developed for her age, but that vampire guardian of yours looks like she's barely 14 years old. Still, to each their own I say".

Greatly desiring to correct the grey wizard's observation, for last thing he needed was to have a fellow player believe he altered the settings of an underage girl to become infatuated with him, Ainz hurried to fix his mistake.

"That is not what I did at all. It's bad enough that I altered Tabula's creation just because I thought his obsession with gap moe was a tad too extreme. But if I ever thought of doing something like that to Shalltear, I'm certain that Peroroncino would either kick my non existent ass for what I did, or laugh at my final embracing his perverted teachings".

Inwardly cringing at the hell he would undoubtedly experience if he ever messed with the creation of his perverted guild mate, Ainz nearly missed his aged companion's reply to this revelation.

"Well that's a relief. Almost had you pegged for a pedophile Ainz, so I'm happy at the fact that isn't the case. Though I must admit, despite being a bit disgusted with your actions, you did use illegal means to get a girl to become infatuated with you after all, I can't help but feel more than a little sorry for your predicament".

If he still possessed the ability to do so, the skeletal overlord was certain that he would have raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner at the pitying look he was receiving from the grey wizard.

"And what predicament would be that exactly".

Seeing the amused twinkle in the wizard's eyes, which seemed to indicate that the answer he would receive would be one that he could do without, Ainz fought the urge to grit his teeth in frustration when he was proven correct.

"Why, your inability to function as a proper man my good Ainz. Must be rather frustrating for you. I mean here you are, placed in a position where the NPCs worship you as a god, and yet your body is incapable of taking advantage of their more…sultry offerings of worship".

Having already lamented the fact that his body lacked the ability to partake in any bodily functions, Ainz was prevented from offering a rather sharp retort to the shape changing player thanks to the unmistakable sounds of a developing cat fight.

"I suggest you take that back little Ms. Maid. While our master has forbidden us from killing you, he said nothing about making you wish you resembled the bag of bones you call your lord".

"How dare you act in such a disrespectful manner towards a Supreme Being. While I concede that I would be most honored to take on the appearance of Lord Ainz, as well as the fact that your powers surpass that of my own, that doesn't mean I will stand to hear your foul breath insult the majesty of my awe inspiring master".

"Awe inspiring? I suppose it is rather impressive that a walking skeleton can command the respect of a heavily populated kingdom. However, if said population consists solely of beings who are little better than insects, that's not exactly saying much is it"?

While such insults meant nothing to him, unless of course they were spoken by beings who could rival him in power, or more worrying the loyal forces of Nazarick, the skeletal overlord knew that Narberal would be unable to accept any criticism of her master. Which meant that he had to intervene before the battle maid did anything to damage the tentative truce that had just been established between himself and his fellow player.

"Narberal that is enough. While I greatly appreciate your unshaken loyalty to my person, considering I have just reached an agreement with their master, I am afraid that for the moment I cannot allow you to take action against Lord Morbus's servants".

Promptly kneeling as she was alerted to the arrival of her master by his somewhat stern rebuke, the black haired doppelganger's look of deference quickly turned into a scowl as she heard a far more relaxed version of Lord Ainz's command being spoken by the grey bearded wizard.

"The same goes for you two as well. Since the agreement between myself and Ainz has only just been formed, I would appreciate it if you curtailed any action that would potentially put it in jeopardy. Now, judging from the rather impressive destruction surrounding us, I take it you were successfully able to complete your task"?

Receiving matching nods from his pair of kneeling servants, Morbus had to keep himself from smirking as he listened to their somewhat edited report.

"We have indeed my lord. The pathetic scum you had us deal with proved to be no match for our combined power, even if little miss maid managed to lower our overall kill count thanks to her interference. And though Thurwingethil is a bit disappointed at the fact that she couldn't play with the bald one and his assassin, we have nevertheless completed our task to your specifications".

Humming in approval as he motioned for his two beautiful servants to rise, and judging that he had managed to accomplish all of his goals for the evening, the shape changing leader of Utumno was about to give the command to leave when the black haired servant of his fellow player spoke out.

"My lord Ainz, while I hesitate to do anything that would go against your spoken order, I feel I must inform you of the treachery of these poor deluded fools. For despite the insistence of their master, as well as your own expressed wishes, these two ended up throwing both the leader of these lowly band of humans, and his mouth right hand, into a swirling vortex of fire".

Her eye's sparking in triumph as she caught sight of the murderous expressions that were currently being sent her way, the black haired doppelganger barely managed to keep herself from smirking, something that was easily picked up upon by her skeletal master, when she heard the grey bearded shape changer voice his disappointment with his servants.

"Is that so? Well I do believe that once we get back home, I will have to think of a suitable punishment for your disobedience. Unless of course you have anything to say that would make me reconsider said punishment"?

…

Though his tone carried disapproval with his servant's actions, in truth Morbus was especially pleased at the fact that they had been able to not only complete the secret orders they had been given, but had also acted in a manner that lend credence to the belief that they had acted without his orders.

" _Of course it might be a tad risky to make it appear that my servants are somewhat incapable of following my orders to the letter, but I'm sure that Momonga will merely attribute it to overzealousness on their part. Still, should probably do what I can to ensure that he doesn't suspect my interference in his plans, even though I haven't done anything to keep him from achieving the objective of his mission"._

Satisfied with his plan, and secretly wishing that his fellow player had chosen a race that possessed the ability to convey their true feelings through the use of facial expressions, Morbus directed an apologetic bow towards the armored lich.

"I am terribly sorry about my servant's conduct Lord Ainz. I hope that their actions have done nothing to prevent you from fulfilling your purpose here? If it has, I am quite willing to discuss what could be used as adequate compensation for your time".

To his astonishment, which he attributed to the fact that he had spent his YGGDRASIL career in a guild that was somewhat backstabbing in nature, the skeletal overlord not only accepted his apology, but also dismissed his attempts to safe guard their fragile truce.

"There is no need to apologize Lord Morbus. I know only too well how easy it is for loyal servants to forget the big picture, and your minions have merely sped up my time table in a most appreciative manner. I want to thank you for that".

Accepting Ainz's words with a nod of his head as he proceeded to conceal his relief that their agreement was still intact, and judging that there was nothing further for them to discuss, the shape shifting master of Utumno gestured for his still kneeling servants to rise.

"It was my pleasure Lord Ainz. Now, since I am sure that you have much to do in this rather pleasant cemetery, I shall take my servants with me and depart. I trust that you will be able to convince your forces to support the goals we had discussed"?

Receiving a nod from his fellow player, Morbus voiced his approval.

"Good. Cause this agreement of ours will only work if both parties are committed to following its guidelines".

Turning his now changing body towards his minions, the last guild leader of the Shadowed Lords allowed his tone to adopt a level of easily identifiable sternness as he spoke the names of his slightly glum minions.

"Mara, Thurwingethil, it is time for us to leave. We shall discuss your punishment when we get back".

And seeing no need to conceal his appearance at this point, though he would activate the abilities of the Ring once they cleared the walls of the city, the ruler of Utumno flexed his newly formed wings and launched himself into the air, soon followed by the transformed Vampire and the ring wearing assasian.

…

Having waited til the flying trio were out of her line of sight, the black haired battle maid turned towards her master with a look of concern.

"My Lord Ainz, while I hesitate to question any of your decisions, but was it wise to enter into an agreement with…those people"?

Earning only chuckle from the armored skeleton, Narberal failed to conceal her confusion as her lord and master provided her with an answer that she had not expected.

"Indeed it was Narberal. For their unexpected presence has just ensured the continued supremacy of Nazarick. But since I am sure my decision will confuse the rest of my forces, I'd rather wait until we are back home before I offer up my explanation. Besides, right now we have a mission to complete, and I would hate for my reputation to take a dive before I've even begun".

Though his answer still confused her greatly, the doppelganger nevertheless contented herself with the knowledge that all would be revealed to her in time. For how could she know that her lord and master was still busy trying to think of the best way to inform his servants that they now faced a worthy rival to their plans.

And thus it was with this mindset that the pair made their way into the blood stained mausoleum that had served as the headquarters for the now deceased members of the death worshipping cult. For Ainz Ooal Gown had promised to rescue the kidnapped grandson of a well-known apothecary owner, and as the inhabitants of this world would soon discover, he always kept his promises.

…

Slowly walking through the numerous corridors that led to the darkened prison cells of Utumno, the armored knight couldn't help but wonder why his master had ordered him to inform their new prisoners as to the nature of their circumstances.

One possible reason was that unlike the inhuman servants of the underground fortress, he could enter the dungeon without worrying that his body would damage the structural integrity of the prison cells.

Another reason probably stemmed from the fact that unlike his master's lesser wraiths, prolonged exposure to his presence would not send their prisoners into a state of suicidal madness.

Regardless of the reasons for his selection, he would perform his task with a level of efficiency that would be most pleasing to his master. And perhaps if his efforts truly impressed the shape shifting master of Utumno, he would be entrusted leading more useful troops into battle.

The only value the goblin soldiers had on the field of battle was the fact that they made the most ideal cannon fodder, and as his master had already made clear, never again would those foul mutations show up on the field of battle, having far greater use in delving new tunnel systems that would keep Utumno's armies hidden from watchful eyes as they marched to bring further glory to their lord.

But as he arrived at his destination, the black armored being pushed all thoughts of future advancement out of his mind.

And as he took a moment to decide which prisoner would have the high honor of being the first insect to experience his integration technique, all that could be heard through the near empty dungeon was the cold, almost mechanical sound of his never ending breathing.

…

 **ANNNNND I think that's enough for now :P**

 **Sorry for the long wait…especially since there had been that period where I was particularly active, but at least this time you didn't have to wait an entire year lol.**

 **FINALLY completed the conversation that I had envisioned in my head when I came up for this story. Hopefully you all enjoyed my OC's reaction to Ainz's brainwashing of Albedo…not to mention the misunderstanding that the brainwashed NPC was in fact the loli vampire :P**

 **Since I had already stated that Morbus had gained information about the servants of Nazarick thanks to the help of those who had been part of the alliance to try and take them down, its logical that he wouldn't have any info on Alebdo since they never penetrated that far into Narzirck.**

 **Shalltear he would know about since she is the first guardian, so he would assume that the female NPC whose settings had been altered would have been the only female he knew about.**

 **Anyways…hope you all enjoyed this. Espeically with the introduction of a new NPC at the end of the chapter…pretty sure you can all guess who that is :P.**

 **Wont start working on new chapter until other stories have been updated…new resolution I made to myself lol.**

 **REVIEWS ARE A MUST…Flamers will be burnt.**

 **And til next time.**


	13. Planning and Execution

Despite the fact that it couldn't have been longer than a week since those terrifying wenches cast him into that fiery portal into what he presumed to be Hell, the bald headed necromancer felt as if he had been stuck in this dungeon for months, if not years.

There was no sun light creeping through the cracks of the walls to inform him of the passing of the days.

His demonic looking guards failed to follow any noticeable pattern when they came to collect his slop bucket and deliver him what could barely pass as food.

And finally, his jailers denied him any chance to converse with his fellow prisoners, which prevented him from gaining any potentially useful knowledge.

While he had been fortunate enough to quickly learn the lesson that he wasn't to speak unless he was directly spoken too, his former neighbor had been not so lucky. He couldn't exactly blame the woman's less than stellar reaction towards their barely lit accommodations, but it had been incredibly foolish of her to voice her displeasure with the one responsible for their predicament.

The punitive measures of the mutated creatures had been bad enough, for every time she decided to open her mouth, they would proceed to drag her to the center of the chamber, and proceed to whip her until she blacked out.

Of course they always healed the worse of her injuries, as both a reminder to her and her fellow prisoners that death would not be so easy coming for them, and as a sign that they could easily begin the process again.

But the truly horrifying tortures of this place always stemmed from offering up an insult to the one the guards called Morbus.

If it wasn't for his situation, Khajiit would have been shocked at how quickly the guards demeanor changed. Gone would be the cruel mocking laughter, and would be replaced by a series of sounds that belonged to an angry beast rather than any sentient being.

But as terrifying as those beasts where, the necromancer knew first hand that they paled in comparison to the might and power of these Supreme Generals and their immediate servants.

The first ones to visit the copper smelling chamber had been what at first glance appeared to be a bloated corpse wearing a shadow black robe, and one of the demonesses whose fault it was that his experiment had failed. For despite wearing the guise of an incredibly beautiful and buxom young woman, Khajiit operated under no illusion that she was human.

When he had faced her in the crypt, the one they called Thuringwethil had maintained an amused expression on her lovely pale face as she and her compatriots effortlessly slaughtered not only his minions, but the skeletal dragons he had summoned to give a much needed helping hand to his blood thirsty ally.

That had been bad enough, but upon hearing that idiot woman's clearly audible insult to this Lord Morbus, that expression had swiftly turned to righteous fury.

He had no idea how a mere human could have survived being shot with multiple bolts of lightning before being roasted alive by what appeared to be black colored flames, but the woman's pain filled shrieks were enough to impart on him the lesson that it would be a good idea to keep one's mouth shut.

Shortly after that terrifying display, the raven haired woman had returned to drag his former ally away from what the guards jokingly called The Pit. He had no clue as to why they would do this, and frankly he didn't care as he had more pressing concerns.

For as Clementine was uselessly kicking and screaming as the raven haired woman dragged her to god only knows where, the bald headed necromancer had been experiencing the hospitality of his own personal torturer.

While his appearance was far less repulsive than that of the yellow eyed corpse, the black armored knight still managed to terrify him to a great degree.

It wasn't due to the labored, almost metallic breathing that seemed to be a constant feature of this being's life. Nor was it due to the fact that it's mask reflected his own feelings of nervousness while concealing the emotions of its owner.

No, what truly terrified the imprisoned necromancer was the fact that this creature made him realize just how insignificant he was.

During his first session with the being called Vader, Khajiit had foolishly tried to use his magic in an attempt to place the armored creature under his control. He had barely finished casting the spell when he felt his throat caught in a vice like grip that easily threatened to break his neck.

He had been kept in that strangle hold for about a minute before he had been dropped gasping to the floor. And that had only been the start of his nightmarish experience.

Any time he displeased Vader, which was often though thankfully not all the time, the elderly magic caster would not only be brought to the brink of death by the efforts of strangulation, but also by having his body slammed into the hardened walls of his cell, usually by magic, and the rather unpleasant sensation of having his head feel like it was going to explode.

While the two previous techniques were quite unpleasant, and usually resulted in him blacking out from either pain or oxygen deprivation, it was the latter power of the armored demon that truly frightened him.

He had always prided himself on the strength of his mind, for it was thanks to his intelligence and ability to formulate complicated schemes that had result in his advancement towards his goal of obtaining the power to resurrect his beloved mother. But despite his best efforts at trying to withstand the onslaught of the heavily breathing monolith, Kajiit never managed to keep his mind free for more than half a minute.

Every little bit of knowledge he had managed to gain throughout the course of his life. Every little secret scheme to gain power. All of it was exposed to Vader's invasive technique.

However, rather than rip everything from his head at once, the armored knight chose to only go after relevant information.

It was rather efficient in his opinion.

Vader would give voice to a single topic, and the necromancer's mind would immediately be filled with thoughts pertaining to the spoken subject. And once that had happened, Vader would lift his hand, levitating the necromancer into the air, and would proceed to attack his mind with all the power and subtly of a battering ram.

Such a technique would probably in the long run result in his inability to function as an intelligent being, but despite his torment, he still retained a bit of hope.

For his mind was filled with decades of arcane knowledge, and it would take time for his captors to learn everything he knew. Meaning that his life would at least be spared for the forseeable future.

A rather dismal prospect to be sure. But at least he remained out of the claws of those demonic women who sent him to this dimly let hell hole.

For torturer he may be, but Vader never came across as enjoying his work. Something that couldn't be said of the yellow eyed corpse and the raven haired woman.

…..

Though he knew it was better to maintain the image of an indifferent overlord when dealing with the more…enthusiastic members of his dungeon, Morbus struggled to keep his cool as the yellow eyed undead proceeded to inform him of the tremendous progress he had made with his appointed task.

"Despite our previous lack of knowledge to the composition of these mountains, not to mention the loss of dozens of goblin workers thanks to the occasional cave in and unexpected ravines, I predict that in 2 weeks time, over half of the tunnels will be completed".

Nodding his head to show that he was pleased with the progress of his secret infrastructure project, the shape changing ruler of Utumno moved to enquire that Sidious had followed all of his instructions before a certain raven haired vampire could beat him to it.

"I trust that you haven't forgotten to implement the security measures I had suggested to keep these tunnels hidden from anyone not associated with my forces? Cause it would be quite unfortunate if our future enemies used these tunnels to invade our lands, rather than the other way around".

Receiving a smirk from the grey skinned Supreme General, which unsurprisingly was shared by every other NPC in the room who had been informed of the deal he had made with his fellow guild leader, Morbus had to fight the urge to sigh as Sidious enthusiastically answered the question.

"I have indeed my lord. If anyone other than a member of Utumno was to come across the entrance to your underground network, all they would find would be the featureless back wall of a cave. And since the northern slopes of the mountains are covered in dense forest land, it will be impossible for them to find the caverns from the air".

Humming in approval at how thorough the Supreme General had been at filling out his orders, Morbus voiced his satisfaction with Sidious before turning his attention towards another eagerly waiting servant.

"You have done well Sidious. I am most impressed with current rate of progress. While it will be quite some time before my truce with Momonga comes to an end, it never hurts to be prepared. And building new secret highways into his sphere of influence is a most efficient way to ensure our eventual victory. Speaking of which, Saruman, how goes your efforts at consolidating Utumno's influence in the Slane Theocracy"?

Sending a smug look towards his yellow eyed equal before adopting a respectful posture before the ruling Shadowed Lord, the beaded Supreme General eagerly gave his report.

"It goes very well my Lord. While the forces at my command have avoided attacking any major settlement as per your orders, I have nonetheless added 3 more villages to your growing empire, and with some aid from my scaled colleagues less impressive minions, completely obliterated a rather pathetic attempt to evict your army".

Allowing a small smile to spread across his face as his throne room was filled with the amused snickering of his servants, Morbus nodded his head in approval to the bowing wizard.

"I am most pleased to hear this Saruman. Most pleased indeed. I trust that the victory you achieved over the forces of the Slane Theocracy have managed to make a positive impact with my new human subjects?

Receiving a nod of agreement from the now smirking wizard, the armored doppelganger had to admit that Saurman had performed beyond his expectations.

"It has indeed my lord. After the forces you have so graciously handed to me defeated that pathetic mob that dared called itself army, the human subjects of your great empire have become more compliant".

"Really? So does that mean they were unruly before Smaug and the Uruks demonstrated the dangers of opposing our lord and master? Cause if that's the case, I don't think a single victory will be enough to cover for you poor governing abilities".

Sighing as the completive nature of his servants once again reared its ugly, if occasionally amusing head, Morbus shot a mild disproving glare towards his vampiric servant.

"Thuringwethil, keep in mind that it was MY decision to give Saruman the responsibility of enlarging Utumno's territorial holdings. And since I wouldn't have chosen him unless I had full confidence in his abilities to carry out my commands, to mock his efforts would be similar to mocking me".

Recognizing her mistake, the dress wearing vampire bowed deeply in apology towards her chastising master.

"My humblest apologies my lord. I merely wished to ensure that Saruman was performing up to your high standards. I did not mean to question your decision".

Accepting her apology with a single nod of his head, the armored doppelganger turned his attention away from the kneeling pale skinned beauty and refocused back towards the robe wearing wizard.

"Despite Thuringwethil's rather poor view regarding your administrative capabilities, I have to concede that she does raise an interesting question. How are my new subjects coping with their new circumstances? I trust that I won't have to worry about peasant uprisings in the near future? For while I am confident that they can be put down easily enough, I would rather not express the effort unless it was truly necessary".

Having considered beforehand that his master would ask him this very question, Saruman was more than ready to give him his answer.

"You have nothing to fear on that front my lord. Since I am following the edicts you had set forth regarding tribute, not to mention providing your new settlements with the tools required to increase the volume of tribute while, the human subjects of your growing empire have wisely chosen to accept their new lots in life. There had been a minor number of dissenters who chose to practice the beliefs of their former rulers, but they have been dealt with".

Gracing the bearded wizard with an approving nod of his head, Morbus turned his attention towards the duo who he had entrusted with surveying not only the current enemies of Utumno, but also their future adversary.

"That is most excellent news Saruman. Anacalgon, Mara, I trust that you have been diligent with the tasks I had assigned you"?

Receiving matching nods from the red haired beauty and the black scaled reptile, the shape changing overlord adopted a more relaxed posture as his servants sought to assure him that they had indeed carried out their orders.

"We have indeed my Lord Morbus. The victory Saruman's forces had achieved against the human army has caused much fear to spread across the Theocracy. My lesser brethren and I have witnessed countless thousands fleeing to their walled cities, believing that these bastions of stone will be sufficient to withstand the might of your armies".

"My sources within these cities also report that their leaders are divided on how to deal with the threat we pose to their lands. The great majority view us as an 'unspeakable evil from hell', and have begun to organize an even greater army to march against us. The small minority, who at least are intelligent enough to question their ability to resist your might, attempt to temper the idiotic zeal of their compatriots with words of caution. But from what I understand few of those in power are paying much heed to these warnings".

Humming in thoughtful approval at the information the black scaled dragon and red haired assassin had provided him, the armored doppelganger felt the beginnings of an idea begin to form within him as he turned his attention towards the demonic looking NPC.

"Tell me Gothmog, if I was too direct my armies against the strongest bastion of the Slane Theocracy, would Utumno still possess enough strength to stand against our rivals to the north"?

Remaining silent as he considered his master's request, the flaming being's sinister tone was filled with deferential respect as he answered Morbus's question.

"While I am certain that your forces would emerge triumphant against any force the insects from the Theocracy dare to send against you, especially since the birthing pits have added an additional 4000 troops to the ranks, I am less confident on Utumno's ability to withstand an assault from Nazarick if the majority of your soldiers are preoccupied elsewhere. For while your forces are superior to those possessed by the cowardly skeleton, I am uncertain if we can achieve a favorable outcome if we are outnumbered by a ratio of 5 to 1".

Sensing that Gothmog's fellow generals were displeased with this rather accurate picture, especially since it painted Utumno in an unfavorable light compared to the dungeon that was led by the being that had the audacity to believe that he was equal to the last Shadowed Lord, the former librarian quickly moved to prevent any further squabbling from his servants.

"Then it is a good thing that I have no intention of using my army to conqueror a prepared Theocracy. At least, not before I give the nation a chance at atoning for their continued sins against me".

Though he could tell that his explanation had caused some confusion to be felt amongst his gathered servants, Morbus was fully largely unsurprised by Thuringwethil's predictable protest to his current scheme.

"My lord forgive me for disagreeing with you, but these maggots have already proven that they are too stupid to live. Those Saruman has conquered are at least smart enough to recognize that they have no chance of standing against you, and thus accept their rightful place at your feet. But to willingly defy your attempts to mold this world in your image? I'm afraid that I fail to see why you don't just burn them to a crisp".

Chuckling at the fact that the undead servant had both a literal and figurative thirst for blood, and guessing that her views were shared by most, if not all of his Supreme Generals, the ruler of Utumno took great delight in sharing his vision.

…

Though he knew that it had only been 3 days since he confirmed that he was not the only guild leader to have been transported to this new world, for the skeletal leader of Nazarick, it felt much longer.

Not for the first time, he regretted his decision to choose a skeleton as his avatar, for it denied him many things that he had taken for granted in his old life. The most important of which, and the one he missed the most was the ability to sleep.

As an undead skeleton, his body, among other things, required no rest, ensuring that he could spend all of his time towards whatever task he deemed important.

Only problem was, now that he lacked the ability to black out for 6-8 hour periods, he was now more prone to the mental state known as boredom, which annoyingly enough didn't get suppressed by his racial ability.

But his current inability to sleep wasn't the main issue here, though it did help to contribute to his weariness.

It was the fact that he was forced to listen to the Floor Guardians latest attempt to convince him to break his agreement with the leader of the rival dungeon.

"Though I hesitate to question your will Lord Ainz, I confess that I have some concerns with the nature of your agreement. Especially since it is with a being who believes to be your equal".

Though he lacked the ability to do so, Ainz was sure he would be rolling his eyes in exasperation at Demiurge's latest attempts to get him to declare war on Morbus. For it was an argument that he hard countless times since his return to Nazarick, even though he had managed to convince them that having competition was a good thing.

"I agree with Demiruge on this my lord. To allow this Lord Morbus to believe that he is your equal in terms of cunning and power is unwise. For while I have no doubt that he is more powerful than any of the other insects we encountered in this world, I feel that it would be more prudent to get rid of him now while his power base is yet to be established".

Casting an eyeless gaze towards the determined looking Succubus, and seeing that her words had caused the rest of the floor guardians to nod their heads in agreement, the skeletal overlord ensured that his tone carried more than a touch of authority as he once again explained his reasons for agreeing to Morbus's proposal.

"While I respect your opinions regarding the presence of another powerful dungeon, I feel that the truce I have forged with Morbus will prove to be beneficial in the long run. For don't you think that we can only grow stronger if faced with something more powerful than the foes with have faced upto this point"?

Seeing the assembled Guardians nod their heads, albeit grudgingly, Ainz moved to prevent any further objections to his plans by doing the one thing that he should have done from the beginning.

Praising their abilities.

"I realize that many, if not all of you are concerned at the presence of a potentially equal power, but I am confident with your continued support, not only will Nazarick be able to rise to the challenge, but when all is said in done, we will be the undisputed masters of this world. Provided of course that your faith in me does not waiver".

And as he expected, the former salary man's speech managed to win them over.

Although Albedo couldn't help but add a tiny complication to his victory.

"I am certain that with you leading us Lord Ainz, our victory is assured. However that being said, would it not be prudent to send some of our more talented scouts to keep track of our future adversary's movements? For while the terms of your agreement state that you can't interfere in the lands claimed by your new rival, that doesn't mean we can't set up a spy network to keep us informed of whats happening in the south".

Though he was somewhat annoyed at the fact that Albedo seemed incapable to leave the matter be despite his earlier pronouncement, something he attributed to her modified settings which he still agonized about, the skeletal master of Nazarick had to concede that she had made a very good point.

For while the terms of his agreement with Morbus covered the methods that would be used to acquire new territory, as well as the promise that neither side would interfere in procurement of new lands, nothing had been said about the use of spies to learn what the other was up to. Something that the shape changing overlord had probably left out on purpose in order to obtain an advantage while following the very rules he had set forth.

Not that Ainz could really blame him for since he had correctly guessed the reaction the floor guardians would have when they learned that their beloved Supreme Being was not the only player in existence.

But regardless whether or not this oversight was intentional, Ainz would exploit it, if only to ease the worries of his loyal servants.

"I believe you make an excellent point Albedo. Send word to Sebas and Shalltear that once they have completed their current mission, they are to journey to the northernmost settlement of the Slane Theocracy, ideally without drawing notice, and wait for further instruction. Albedo, since you were the one to make the suggestion, I want you to select the best agents we have for undercover work. But keep in mind, they have to have the ability to pass themselves off as human. Do you think you can do that"?

Receiving an overly excited nod from the now beaming succubus, something he once again attributed to the fact that he had messed with her settings to make her love him, Ainz couldn't help but wonder how his fellow player dealt with his NPCs.

Probably the same way, with perhaps one minor difference that he remained somewhat envious of.

For while the former salary man had chosen to play a character that was lacking the necessary components to take advantage of the confirmed infatuation of his female servants, Morbus's new body possessed no such limitation.

And given that he clearly possessed the willingness to play the part of an aspiring dark lord, the temporary adoption of Gandalf's form aside, he probably didn't possess the same parent to child mentality that he did with the servants of Nazarick.

Something which managed to not only disgust Ainz, but also cause him a certain degree of envy.

…

While the city below him was much smaller in scale to any of the major cities that existed on Earth, and probably possessed a population that was closer to a midsized town by modern standards, Morbus had to admit that city of Mecia was an excellent location to try out his latest method on global conquest.

"Are you sure you want to choose this…settlement for your experiment my lord? While it is closer to your domain than the Theocracy's capital, I think your demonstration will have more success if it was directed towards a larger group of insects than the amount that currently dwell beneath us".

Offering an amused chuckle towards his vampiric servant, whose wings ensured that she was the only one of his entourage who didn't require either a fell beast or a magical ring to remain air borne, the flying doppelganger allowed a hint of chiding to enter his tone as he proceeded to explain the intricacies of his plan.

"While I appreciate your zeal Thuringwethil, I'm afraid that your reasoning fails to comprehend my goal. For while performing my upcoming trick above their capital city would ensure an easier military conquest, it would in my opinion set back my attempts to convince the inhabitants of this land to willingly transfer their allegiance to Utumno".

Frowning in confusion at her master's words, the vampiress quickly scowled in annoyance as her master's chief creation revealed his ability to successfully guess the true nature of their leader's genius.

"A most ingenious plan my lord. If we struck at the heart of their nation, they would splinter and fight amongst themselves, which while guaranteeing a more rapid military conquest, would result in them using up the resources that could have been utilized for your great conquest. But by striking at this insignificant city, we give the insects of this land a chance to not only mobilize their resources so they are easier to obtain once we begin digesting your conquest, but also ensure that they only have 2 options for declaring their loyalty".

Though he nodded his head in agreement with Angmar's analysis, the armored doppelganger nevertheless allowed a hint of disappoint to enter his tone as he proceeded to try and curtail the blood thirsty nature of his servants with a less wasteful solution.

"While you are correct in your reasoning Angmar, I'm afraid that like Thuringwethil you fail to see my true intentions this day. For you see, if I was to reduce this city to ashes, I would be giving them a symbol to rally behind. And since the population of this nation has a black and white concept of good and evil, performing a public act of evil would be enough to foster increased resistance to my efforts, which will weaken my position once my agreement with Momonga has runs its course. Besides, what I have in mind is something I always wanted to try, but never really had the opportunity until now".

Though pleased at the fact that her master had granted her the privilege of witnessing his revelry, not to mention the fact that she got to witness the chastisement of her fellow Supreme General, the dress wearing vampire nevertheless still wanted to know what the shape changing overlord had planned for their little excursion.

But luckily for her, Morbus appeared to sense both her and Angmar's continued inability to guess what he had in store. And being the generous overlord that he was, he proceeded to clue them in to his plan.

"Something to consider my servants. When your opponent is a nation that violently punishes anyone who does not adhere to a supposedly holy set of principles, the best, not to mention the most amusing way to topple said nation is not through the sole use of military might, but by providing the people with enough evidence to make them question their faith".

Chuckling at the still confused expressions of his servants, but deciding that he had wasted enough time explaining the reasons for his current mission, the armored doppelganger transformed his body into a new form and began the slower, but more amusing process of toppling a nation of religious zealots.

…

( _Excerpt from Bishop Gelia's work: The New Salvation of the world)_

 _Though it has been some years since Lord Morbus decided to bring the lands of Slane Theocracy under his divine supremacy, I will never forget that day when he appeared above the city of Mecia in all his glory._

 _Before that, the country had been teeming with terrible rumors about the emergence of a powerful demon, whose servants stalked the land in order to corrupt the innocent and devout followers of the 6 Great Gods._

 _But it was only after the unexpected defeat of the Crusade for National Reclamation that the people of the Slane Theocracy began to panic, which resulted in a mass exodus from the countryside into the walled cities of a still deliberating nation._

 _As a young aide to Archbishop Julius, who had been one of the many to advocate a more violent approach when dealing with the power that had risen in the north, I had the great fortune to join the Archbiship's journey to Mecia, where his sermons would be used to help combat the rising panic amongst the city's increased population._

 _However, just as he had begun to deliver his speech which had been designed to instill in the citizenry a greater will to resist the temptations of this supposed evil, the city was suddenly bathed in a pillar of white light. And from out of that light materialized the most beautiful being I have ever seen._

 _Possessing 8 majestic wings of unblemished white, and wearing an armor of pure silver, the blond haired angel addressed the stunned city with a voice that was as hypnotic as it was divine._

 _"_ _Hear me and rejoice people of Mecia. For you are about to be offered a chance for true salvation courtesy of the boundless mercy of Lord Morbus. You have heard your leaders tell you how your immortal souls are in danger if you fail to blindly follow the doctrine that they have used to keep you from challenging their so called authority. But the fact is, these so called holy men are only concerned for how much they can fill their coffers with your hard earned labor, and will gladly trade your lives away if it means they can continue living in decadence. That is the reason for their attempts to paint me as a diabolical villain, for they need a public enemy in order to distract you from the reality of your situation. But know this, those who have accepted my guidance have had their lives enriched far beyond what they would have been allowed under the governance of their old leaders. And since I wish to do the same towards those who are still oppressed by the human leaders of this country, consider this to be a display of what I have to offer to those who willingly choose to accept me as their new ruler"._

 _In that moment, the angelic being extended his wings, and then the entire city was bathed in a light of pure blue._

 _But rather than the expected destruction that many, myself included, expected to experience, the inhabitants of Mecia only felt a sense of rapture as Lord Morbus gave a prime example of just how powerful he could be with his mercy._

 _Though healing spells were a common ability learned by those who had been gifted in the arts of magic, only the most gifted could heal more than 1 person at a time. And even then the use of such spell would leave the caster in a state of exhaustion._

 _But such was not the case for Lord Morbus._

 _For not only did his healing magic encompass the entire city, restoring thousands of people, be they rich or poor to the state of perfect health, he quickly proceeded to reveal the full scope of his powers by transforming into a creature whose mere sight sent even the most battle hardened solider fleeing in terror._

 _But while many of my colleagues would only accept the futility in opposing Lord Morbus after he single handedly destroyed the remaining members of all 6 scriptures, I, like countless others had chosen that day to transfer my loyalty towards the leader of the great Empire of Utumno._

 _For unlike the Sorcerer Kingdom to the North, whose poisonous influence will someday be cleansed by the forces of the Empire, Lord Morbus has shown countless times that while he will not hesitate in striking down those who oppose him, he is quite willing to bestow blessings on even the lowliest of his subjects._

 _Something which in the fullness of time will become apparent to all denizens of the world. For the forces of Utumno continue their holy mission of bringing new lands and people into the ever growing Empire, and will continue to do so until there is not an inch left in this world that does not belong to Lord Morbus._

 _…_ _._

 **And I think this is a good place to stop XD.**

 **Apologies for the wait, but my other stories, other responsibilities, and a severe case of writers block has caused progress for this chapter to be rather slow.**

 **Anyways, here it is in all its glory lol.**

 **Don't know when I'll update next, but hopefully its not as long as some of my other stories.**

 **As always, reviews, NOT flames, are appreciated. Since they provide me with the incentive/inspiration to continue XD**


	14. Securing Ones' Power

Doing his best to contain the near giddiness he felt after hearing that his plans were succeeding, Morbus managed to keep his carefully crafted expression of composure as he addressed his still kneeling servant.

"You have done well Sidious. Your new weapons will be added to the army during the upcoming campaign, and if they prove to be as effective as you've claimed to be, I may just very well place more resources under your control. I trust that you approve of my condition"?

Receiving an even deeper bow from the NPC that had been modeled after the most successful, albeit not as iconic, villain in Star Wars history, the armored doppelganger fought the urge to roll his eyes as Sidious expressed his thanks for being praised for his efforts in his usual oily fashion.

"If my master is pleased with my efforts, then I will do all in my power to ensure that I continue to meet his approval".

Pleased with this latest example of boot licking, gestured with his ring wearing hand that the audience had come to an end, and waited until the robed NPC was out of the room before rising from his throne to admire one of his latest creations.

It had taken some doing, with more than a little help from not only the aerial forces of Utumno, and the more academic of his new human subjects, but also a tentative agreement with his fellow transported player, but the results had been worth it.

For while he possessed the ability to magically direct his sight into every corner of the land from the safety of his personal study, there was just something proper to having a carefully detailed map of the land he sought to conqueror.

Only one of several meters long documents that now rested in his possession, the map that currently was situated against the side of the throne room, well away from the flames of his Balrog bodyguards, depicted not only the territory that laid in the lands that had been claimed by the Slane Theocracy, but also the steadily growing power of his own expanding Empire.

For while much of the map was covered with the blue that designated the lands under the directed control of the religious human nation, the top portion of the map, which designated the mountain border that separated the territory already claimed by the new Overlords, was covered in an ever expanding red to reveal the current extent of Utumno's empire.

Only a few major cities remained as bastions of blue in the otherwise all red territory, signifying that the common people were more than willing to submit to his power when their clergy lacked the means to directly enforce their power.

But even though these cities remained under the Theocracy's control, albeit somewhat tenuously due to the increasing popularity of his sermon, it was only a matter of time before they were forcibly added to the former librarian's new empire.

The concept of Empire building through outright military conquest had always fascinated growing up, and to that end, once he got the dungeon's library up and running, had added numerous texts from the real world describing the methods of the most powerful nations the world had ever seen.

However, as a student of history, the armored doppelganger had also spent considerable time researching the inherent flaws of each and every empire that had fallen, either due to outright military conquest, or due to internal factors.

He believed he had sufficient knowledge to not only ensure that it did not crumble under the weight of indigenous independence movements, something which had caused the fall of both the British and the Soviet Empire, but that it wouldn't be weakened by internal factors when faced with more external threats, as was the cause for the Roman and Chinese Empire.

But before he could begin the process of spreading his ideas beyond more than a couple of towns and villages, he needed an outright military conquest to prove in the most basic way that he possessed the strength to rule.

He had already reinforced Saruman's forces with an additional 10 000 orc soldiers and hundreds of support goblins. And before the week was out, the White Wizard, who had proven to be an effective field commander, would be leading an army of 12,000 Uruk kai, and 14,000 Orc infantry, supported by 2000 Goblin engineers, 600 Warg Calvary, 8 Sith Assassins, and 4 winged dragons, against the city of Mecia.

If the city was wise enough, they would immediately surrender when confronted with the sight of Utumno's terrible army. If however their leaders still possessed enough sway over the inhabitants to resist, then all would be left of the Theocracy's former city would be a smoldering pile of ruins.

This result was eagerly anticipated by the more violence prone members of the Supreme Generals, and to a degree Morbus also found himself looking forward to it.

Not because it would give him a chance to see his army in action, though this in itself was one of the factors that led him to choose this course of action, but because his new personality had resulted in a mindset that was more analytical, and less concerned about the concept of good and evil.

The rationale for destroying a city was highly similar to other would be world conquerors, either historical or cinematic recreations. For if he displayed his power, and willingness to destroy one city that dared to defy him, then that would increase the chances of obtaining more cities intact once he had turned his attention towards them.

In short, he cared little if thousands of innocents where spared or scarified to fulfill his ambition.

All that he cared about was the completion of his imperialistic ambitions, and he did not care how he went about achieving them, only that they ensured that his power would not be challenged.

He suspected that his fellow Overlord suffered similar, if not more exaggerated problems when it came to comparing his former life's thought process to the one they now had courtesy of being trapped in non-human bodies. For as a being that was essentially a walking skeleton, Momonga had no need to indulge in such actives as sleep or eating, and lacked access to any biological function that would have allowed him to experience the emotions that came with being a living being.

Such was not the case for the ruler of Utunmo, though his circumstances where slightly different. For in addition to still possessing the need to take care of his body through such activities as eating and sleeping, albeit on a reduced scale than what he had previously been used to, he still possessed the ability to feel strong emotions. Of course his new mental process allowed him keep them from influencing his decisions, but he could still nevertheless feel happiness, rage, and even depression.

However, while he had at times given in to these emotions, either through cackling in a manner that could rival his yellow eyed servant, or using the most useless and being in his dungeon for violent stress relief, there was one emotion that he had yet to give into.

Though considering the persistent nature of his more…visually appealing servants, it was only a matter of time.

"Forgive my intrusion my lord, but may I have a quick word with you"?

Pulled from his musings of conquest and emotions by Thuringwethil's sudden appearance, and idly noting the departing backs of his Balrog bodyguards, the armored doppelganger waved his hand for her to proceed before he refocused his attention back to the map.

"Thank you my lord. While I hesitate to question any part of your cunning plan, I'm afraid that I have regrettably come across a flaw while thinking of the numerous ways I can best help you achieve your ends".

Fighting the urge to scoff at Vampire's concern, which was another example of just how much his personality had changed when he had been a mere human, Morbus nevertheless focused his attention back towards the kneeling vampire with an amused expression.

"Oh yes? And what flaw would that be Thuringwethil? Apart from the forces of Nazarick, there is no power in this land that can hope to stand against the might of Utumno. Our soldiers are loyal and powerful, the lands that I have conquered are peacefully prospering after submitting to my edicts, so I am curious as to what I have overlooked".

Having expected the dress wearing vampire to immediately offer an apology for doubting his methods, the former librarian was caught off guard when the undead beauty smiled in a manner that could only be described as seductive.

"And I do not deny that you have achieved all this in a manner that clearly expresses your prodigal talent my lord. However, the flaw I refer to is based not so much on how you've gone to accomplish this, but rather how you have not ensured that you're growing empire doesn't crumble when you are no longer here to rule it".

Allowing a look of confusion to cross his face as he processed this information, for he had never considered that his current state of being was only temporary, Morbus's expression soon morphed into one of shock as the raven haired woman listed her solution.

"But, if you were to designate an heir, one that had not only your blood flowing through its veins, but also one of your most loyal and powerful servants, then I can safely predict that there will be no danger in your empire being anything but eternal".

Doing his best to recover from this latest example of how different this world was to the one he had left behind, a task that was somewhat difficult due to the fact that Thuringwethil had quickly moved to close the space between them, Morbus managed to find his voice as his incredibly attractive servant began to run her hands across his armor.

"As….insightful as your plan is Thuringwethil, I'm afraid that in the spirit of fairness, I'm gonna have to decline your most generous offer".

Having expected his words to have some sort of negative effect on the undead woman, whose current position allowed him no doubts that she clearly wished to cross that boundary that he had previously considered crossing before other aspects of his new life stole his attention, the molten eyed doppelganger was surprised by the answer he got to his protest.

"There is no reason to fear my lord. I have already talked it over with the other female members of Utumno, and they happen to agree with my reasoning. Of course Jade was somewhat reluctant to take that final step with the being we consider to be a god, but I managed to get her approval once I explained that only our children would be considered rightful heirs to the throne if you happened to follow your predecessors. Any offspring you have with the lesser orders will of course be honored with important positions within the Empire, but they will lack the right to succeed you".

Rendered temporarily speechless by just how thorough the dress wearing vampire had gone to ensuring that she would get what she wanted, Morbus nevertheless considered the highlights of this plan.

On one hand, provided of course that his current body possessed the ability to do more than simply enjoy the pleasures of sexual intercourse, he would be increasing the amount of powerful beings that could only be loyal to him. But on the other hand, by choosing this action, he opened up his empire to the historical threat of civil war.

And while some conflicts had proven to be beneficial for the nation in which they originated, the United States and to a lesser degree China and the Roman Republic being firm examples of this, the damage that would be incurred, not to mention the fear of creating a regime that was self destructive was present.

"Before I choose whether to accept this plan of yours, tell me one thing. If you were the first one to have a child, regardless of gender, would said child be accepted as the first in line to succeed me? Or would..",

"Actually we all decided that you would be the one to determine which of the children by your Supreme Generals would follow in your footsteps. Even if the child wasn't mine, though I confess both Jade and I would prefer to have our own child selected, I would give your designated heir my full loyalty, surpassed by only what I give to you of course".

Nodding his head to show that he found this method to be acceptable, though he suspected that there would be obvious displays of favoritism until, and probably after he selected his choice, Morbus found himself voicing his agreement.

"Then I suppose that I have no problem with this plan of yo….WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"?

Momentarily pausing her actions at the shocked voice of her master, the vampire woman merely raised an eyebrow in amused confusion as she answered his question.

"I thought that was obvious lord. With your busy schedule, not to mention the fact that I have to return to my duties by this evening, I thought it would be prudent to start working on your heir as soon as possible. And as I have heard that males get excited at the sight of bare female flesh, especially females with figures like mine, I thought it prudent to divest myself of my clothes. Though if you wish to do so yourself, or to ravish me while my clothes are one, I have no objections".

Rolling his eyes at the shameless behavior of his servant, whose partially undressed state did little to diminish her overall physical appeal, Morbus, after taking a moment to consider this new development, activated the message spell to his thankfully absent bodyguards.

"Inform the Supreme Generals, as well as any other servant that wishes to meet with me, that I am occupied for the next 2…no, lets make it 3 hours. And that I will be most severe if anyone tries to interrupt me during this time".

Cancelling the message before he could hear a vocal response to his wishes, and seeing that Thuringwethil was now completely free of her clothes, the shape changing overlord quickly moved to enjoy the physical pleasures that were amusingly enough denied to the skeletal ruler of Nazarick.

...

Though his current body ensured that he wouldn't have to deal with the annoying aspects of emotions for any length of time, it took Ainz's suppression ability 3 times longer than usual to calm him down after seeing what had become of the young looking Floor Guardian.

Gone was the usually cheerful expression that Shalltear always wore in his presence, at least when she wasn't in the midst of a fight with Albedo. And in its place was a look of such emptiness that one could mistake the usually energetic vampire for a doll.

While the dress wearing succubus did her best to console him that this was not his fault, the skeletal being knew that such was not the case.

For it was at his order that Shalltear, along with Sebas, searched the territory of the Re-Estize Kingdom for not only signs that his fellow player had violated the tentative truce that had created, but also for beings who possessed skills that were equal to, or surpassed those held by Gazef Stronoff.

If she hadn't been following his orders, then she wouldn't have been so desperate to fulfil her mission, which would have spared her the fate of falling under the spell of this potentially new enemy.

He already suspected on who was responsible for this catastrophic event to happen, though he was as yet uncertain to how involved his fellow player was with Shalltear's current state. But he was determined to find out.

 **….**

 **And due to the curse of writers block, gonna end the chapter here XD**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed this, now time to respond to the comments that have been made by my loyal readers** **J**

 **First, let me address the way in which I have depicted Ainz/Momonga during and after his meeting with Morbus. If he has come across as naïve and too trusting, I assure you that was not my attention. However, wanted to capture the gamer like spirit he has, which I have seen during those flashback scenes/his reminiscing about the other members of his guild. He liked playing the game, and everyone knows that playing with people was the best time of his life.**

 **The agreement with Morbus sort of reflects this desire to recapture what his life was life before YGGDRASIL's shut down, but his attitude of course if different from his fellow player, which of course is due to the nature of the guilds. In Ainz Ooal Gown, there seemed to be a degree of equality, cooperation, and trust that ensured a harmonious gaming expierence. But in the Shadowed Lords, they tended to follow a more Darwinistic approach (i.e. Only the strongest could lead the guild, and using its army for conqeroring). And lets not forget, Nazarick was one of the most well-known dungeons, which of course could have led to feelings of jealousy by less powerful guilds. With this in mind, its not tooo much of a stretch that my OC ended up this way.**

 **For not only is he the ruler of a guild that based itself around the principals of conquering evil villains, (at least when it came to establishing their power), but his feelings of inadequacy, plus his former life as a librarian/military history buff, causes him to act the way he is once he's got the power XD.**

 **And to those who made comments about maintaining his power in this new world, not just by conqeroring it, have to remember that the new world (like most worlds with magic, like familiar of zero) tend to respond best to the feudal concept of might makes right. But of course Morbus has other more subtle/peaceful methods to pacifiy his new subjects, so carrot and stick approach.**

 **Ainz of course is by no means less intelligent or ruthless, but different experiences means different learning curves. Rest assured, Ainz will become better after this segment XD.**

 **Thinks that's the main part everyone was concerned about.**

 **Now on to the rest.**

 **Yes I am using that 'female NPCs' want to have sex with the transformed main character trope, along with the 'leave an heir to remember you by' bit, but unlike Ainz, Morbus is fully capable, and willing, to take advantage of it XD. But since this is a rated T story…at least for the moment, let your imagination fill the gaps that I have provided you XD.**

 **Anyways, hope you liked this, not sure when next chapter will be, got other stuff to work on, but hopefully wont be TOOO long.**

 **And as always, PLZ REVIEW** **J**


	15. Interrupted Pillow Talk

Despite the fact that he was rapidly becoming the figure that parents used to threaten their children when they were still at that guidable age, Morbus was immensely satisfied with his life at this point in time.

He had access to a range of abilities and weapons that he had obsessed about ever since his parents allowed his 5 year old self to watch the most iconic films in sci-fi and fantasy history.

He had tens of thousands of minions at his disposal, with the power of life and death over an increasing number of humans who had no choice but to follow his ideas if they wished to survive.

And most recently, and perhaps the most personally satisfying, his bed, while lying in tatters, was shared by the buxom body of an exhausted, but immensely satisfied woman.

In his previous life as a librarian, the only thing he could expect from a woman of Thuringwethil's features was either dismissive looks, out right mockery, or the much dreaded friend zone. But now, as the shapeshifting master of Utumno, a skill which he had been sure to use to his advantage during the previous couple of hours, he now got to experience what every straight nerd male wished for.

Sex with a fictional female character whose figure could easily rival that of any super model, or porn star for that matter.

But before he could allow his mind to wonder if perhaps the seductive vampire would be open to having a threesome with the red haired Supreme General, Morbus's companion focused his attention elsewhere.

"I must say my lord that was by far the best time I've ever had while in your service. Spreading your name across the land is fun and all, not to mention maintaining order amongst the lower ranks, but…curing your more physical needs, I'm depressed that its taken me this long to do it".

Chuckling in amusement at Thuringwethil's pouting expression, the shirtless overlord wrapped his arm around his bedding companion in what was meant to be a comforting gesture.

"Do not fret my dear. I'm sure that we can find a way to make up for lost time. Though I confess that in order to do so, I will have to assign you a more…domestic position, not to mention finding someone to take your place in the field, but I don't think that would be too hard".

Smiling in pleasure at being held close by Utumno's strongest ruler, though she chose to remain silent at the thought of abstaining from further bloodshed, the vampire's eyes gained a slightly more mischievous look as her hand decided to sneak under the blankets to the prize that she had finally managed to claim.

"Speaking of hard my lord, I do believe that you are ready for another attempt in creating your first heir. It's a bit of a chore considering the low fertility rates my kind possess when trying to create children with non vampiric beings, but I suppose we shall have to keep trying until your seed is successfully planted in me".

Groaning in pleasure at Thuringwethil's actions, the shape-changing overlord's mood soon changed into one of annoyance as his heard the familiar sound of someone trying to message him.

Scowling at the interruption, and already playing with the idea to electrocute whichever of his servants dared to get in the way of expanding his knowledge of the carnal arts, Morbus barely managed to keep a tight rein on his anger as he accepted the message.

"Whoever this is, for your sake I hope it's important".

Having expected to have his warning met with the groveling voice of either Saruman or Sidious, or even the firm, but apologetic tone of his less human looking Supreme Generals, the molten eyed doppelganger was caught off guard by the flat, but menacing tone of his fellow player.

"I believe it is Morbus. For if you are unable to answer my questions in an unsatisfactory manner, then I can safely say that truce or no truce, I will do everything in my power to destroy the pathetic empire you've managed to create".

Taken back by the seriousness of the threat, and fully aware that his vampiric bedmate was watching him with a more than a hint of disappointed curiosity in her ruby red eyes, Morbus allowed his tone to remain frosty as he responded to the skeletal overlord.

"Then ask away Ainz. However before you do, you should realize that if you prematurely end our agreement, my forces and I are more than capable of turning both you, and your precious Nazarick into a pile of smoldering ash. Or is the information I have regarding your PvP potential outdated"?

Allowing a smirk to cross his face as his reply caused his nude companion to sport an expression that clearly stated that he wouldn't be resting anytime soon, the shape changing overlord quickly developed a frown of confusion as his fellow player reacted in a manner that was not expected.

"Meet me in 1 hour at the fields that lay to the south of E-Rantel's graveyard. A conversation of this nature requires a more personal touch, so I will share no further information until that time".

Eyes narrowing in suspicion at Ainz's new conditions, the former librarian didn't bother concealing his skepticism as he gave voice to what he thought of this arrangement.

"Really? And how do I know that this little meeting of yours isn't some sort of an assassination attempt"?

Regretting his choice of words, if only because it transformed Thuringwethil from a waiting lover into a battle ready fanatic, Morbus nevertheless maintained his composure as he listened to the answer of his fellow player.

"Because I doubt you would rush to meet a potential adversary without taking the necessary steps to ensure your safety. Not to mention the fact that I doubt your servants will allow you to meet with me unless they have a chance to first scout out the area. Which is also why I think we should bring 1, and only 1 servant with us while we discuss our business. Or do you think that you can convince them to let you meet a being that is more or less your equal without supervision. I know mine can't, so I suspect yours are the same way".

Though surprised by the skeletal overlord's generosity, especially since the threat of war was still in the air, the shape changing leader of Utumno gave his answer in a manner that would hopefully convey just how displeased he was at this potential situation.

"I can only guess. Do try and keep your part of the bargain Momonga. I'm a player who prefers to save his most powerful adversary til the last. And the premature destruction of Nazarick would ensure that I'm stuck on easy mode for the foreseeable future".

Canceling the message link so he didn't have to listen to his fellow player's retort, Morbus allowed a brief moment of regret to pass his features as he turned his attention to the still nude vampire.

"Once your dressed Thuringwethil, have all of our available forces placed on standby for immediate deployment. If my meeting proceeds in a…unfavorable direction, I want my armies to be ready for any incursion into our lands".

Receiving a dutiful bow from the visibly disappointed raven haired beauty, Thuringwethil responded in a manner that her lord and master readily approved of.

"Yes my lord".

…

Though she was thrilled beyond measure at having once again been chosen to accompany her lord and master while he undertook a mission to ensure his supremacy, the dark haired beauty was nevertheless confused as to why her beloved Supreme Being refused to use this opportunity to finish off this…heretic once and for all.

It was obvious that Shalltear's current condition could have only been caused by a being of great strength. And as much as she hated to admit it, the only other being in this world whose power approached that of her darling Momonga was the leader of Utumno 2.0.

Which meant the sooner he was eliminated, the sooner a great threat was removed.

She could understand, if not necessarily agree, with her love's reasoning to leave a powerful rival in play in order to provide a challenge worthy of his greatness. Especially since it would ensure that Nazarick had something more measureable to compare its majesty with than simple human insects.

But that just increased the chance, however unlikely, that her beloved leader, and all those who rightfully worshipped him as the god that he was, would eventually perish.

The problem was that while Momonga was aware of this potential outcome, he had given strict orders that no one of Nazarick was to provoke their power adversary unless they either had direct orders from him, or undeniable proof that the forces of Utumno had broken the temporary truce. This meant that unlike the search for his fellow Supreme Beings, who would swiftly and silently be eliminated for their betrayal, she had no way of acting in her master's best interests.

Even the act of allowing the enemy an hour to prepare was dangerous. For even though the forces of Nazarick had used the intervening time to prepare should Lord Momonga request assistance, the forces of Utumno had likely also used the generous warning to ready themselves for further examples of treachery.

A fact that she saw fit to once again point out.

"My lord Ainz. While I hesitate to once again question your will, I feel that I must protest at this chosen course of action. While I am confident that your powers, combined with my more negligible ones, are more than sufficient to deal with that…upstart and whatever lowly abomination he seeks to bring, I would feel more confident if we hadn't given Morbus the time to prepare. For despite our best efforts, we have been unable to discover precisely what forces he has to command. Which places us at a bit of a disadvantage should he decide to move against you first".

Her warning causing the skeletal overlord to let out a hum of consideration, the raven haired succubus found her earlier hopes crushed as she heard his reply.

"Be that as it may Albedo, I'm afraid that this was the only way to get the information I seek. I consider an attack on you and the other Floor Guardians to be an attack on me, and I am not one to let such an insult slide".

Vainly trying to fight her developing blush after hearing how deeply Momonga's feelings ran for her, as well as her colleagues, Albedo managed to recover her composure as Nazarick's ruler spoke again.

"However, your concern for my wellbeing is noted, and that is one of the reason why I have allowed you to accompany me on this meeting instead of choosing one of the other Floor Guardians. For while their loyalty is without question, your level of devotion exceeds any expectations. Which is why I trust you to watch my back should Morbus prove to be less than honest during our meeting. However, should my so called rival prove to be hostile, I wish for you to concentrate on whoever it is he has accompanying him. I am confident that my knowledge of his kind will give me the ability to hold him off long enough for reinforcements to arrive, but I am less certain about his servant. I trust that you can handle this task"?

His words causing her to give a firm nod of assurance, Albedo was prevented from offering any further comments by the fiery arrival of the lowly being who dared to label itself as Momonga's equal.

…

Grateful that he had managed to placate the most terrifying aspect of his new life, one in which he was personally responsible for creating, Ainz turned his full attention to the 2 beings that stepped out of the swirling vortex of fire.

If he still possessed the ability to do so, he would have either smirked in amusement at the rather flashy entrance of his fellow player, or stared with a degree of nervousness as he took in the appearance of the shape changing overlord and his accompanying servant.

For in place of a grey bearded wizard and a lovely, if rather insulting female companion, what had stepped out of the specially modified gateway was a creature whose armored visage made it clear that he had chosen the path of a conquering dark lord, and a robed being that was nearly identical in appearance to the one displayed in the third live action adaptation of the classic literary work.

Gesturing for Albedo to remain stay close to him, a move that was copied by his fellow player, Ainz proceeded to greet the molten eyed shape changer with a small nod of his head.

"I'm pleased to see you kept to your side of the bargain Morbus. Though I have to say, the way you looked the last time we met was perhaps a touch more dignified than your current appearance".

Earning a snort of amusement from the molten eyed player, which seemed to indicate that he partly agreed with his observation, the skeletal overlord cast a watchful eye on his winged companion as Morbus responded in a manner that could be interrupted as disrespectful.

"That's the benefit of being me Momonga. I have a form for every occasion. But since the tone of your message was rather…hostile to say the least, not to mention the fact that I doubt that any of your servants could be lulled into a false sense of security even if I did choose a more amicable persona, you'll have to forgive me if I choose a form that is less…comforting than that of the Grey Pilgrim".

Conceding that particular point with a brief nod of his fleshless head, the skeletal overlord decided to get right to the point instead of delaying the potential clash that he was sure his fellow player had prepared for.

"Then I suppose there is little point in delaying it any further. One can only hope that I find your answer to be acceptable Morbus. For if I don't, I do not care how long it will take, I will see to it that both you and your servants lay crushed beneath my heel".

Earning an approving nod from the gleefully smiling succubus, as well as a undeniable scowl from his fellow player, the skeletal overlord proceeded to inform of the nature of their meeting without further delay.

"Are you the one responsible for my servant's current condition. Yes or no"?

Though he could tell that the question surprised the shape changing ruler of Utumno, the answer Ainz received was less than informative.

"Depends what you mean by current condition. If your refereeing to the fact that your lovely companion is currently staring at me in a vain attempt to light me on fire, I suppose I can admit to being responsible for that".

Wishing he still possessed the ability to narrow his eyes in suspicion, the undead ruler was largely unsurprised by Albedo's reaction to Morbus's less than helpful answer.

"How dare you answer my master in such an insolent tone. It matters not that you speak the truth when it comes to my distaste of both you and your heretical following, but to disrespect the great lord of Nazrick in such a manner by refusing to admit to the crime of attacking Shalltear, you continue to justify my desire to see you destroyed like the worm you are".

Shooting the surprised looking shape shifter a glare that if possible was even more deranged than what she had previously been sending him, though she wasn't sure if it was caused by his insolent tone or the fact that he dared to use the name that she had sadly been forbidden from using, Albedo was prevented from saying anything more as Morbus's servant decided to respond to her insult before either of their masters could.

"And how dare you accuse my noble master in such a manner you witless harpy. For if my master had indeed chosen to attack that dress wearing corpse you call an ally, then both you and your pathetic kingdom would have quickly turned to ash as my lord swiftly moved to catch you off balance".

Grateful though he was at Angmar's display of loyalty, Morbus nevertheless shot his robed servant a look that clearly expressed his displeasure.

"While there is some truth to your words Angmar, may I remind you that I currently have no wish to provoke a confrontation at this point in time, so keep your opinions to yourself until I ask for them".

Receiving a deep nod from the strongest of his personally created minions, the former librarian allowed a small smirk to cross his face he witnessed his fellow player enjoy a similar lecturing moment with his own servant.

"Albedo. While I appreciate your continued devotion to both me and your colleagues, I ask that you do nothing to provoke Morbus and his servant at this point in time".

Fighting the urge to cackle at the pouting expression that had come over the dress wearing succubus, Morbus soon adopted a look of contemplation as he realized that he had just been given some rather interesting information.

While information regarding the bottom most levels of Nazarick where nearly nonexistent due to the fact that few players had every penetrated further than the 5th floor, which meant that he had little knowledge on what Albedo was truly capable of, the same could not be said for the upper levels and those NPCs that guarded them. And while many players mocked the physical appearance of the NPC that guarded the first 3 levels of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, no one could deny that the personal creation of Ainz Ooal Gown member Peroroncino was a powerful combatant.

With abilities that gave her the chance to provide a challenge for even the most experienced player, Shalltear Bloodfallen enjoyed the status of not only being one of the most powerful weapons in Nazarick's arsenal, but also a threat that had too removed if one was to directly challenge the skeletal overlord.

Thinking that he could gain more information about the current status of the rather disturbing vampire, for only a pervert would choose to equip a young looking girl with breasts of that particular size, Morbus changed his tone to one of sympathetic understanding as he caught the attention of the one being who he considered more or less his equal.

"I apologize for Angmar's less than amicable words Momonga. However he does highlight a certain point. If I did in fact kill your vampiric servant, I would not be foolish enough to expose myself to danger by agreeing to meet you in a place of your choosing. Prior warning or not. That being said, I am surprised that a…being of your resources would be unable to resurrect your recently departed servant. Or does our new found circumstances prevent us from utilizing that rather expensive method of…restoration"?

Though he lacked the ability to easily convey his emotions, even if they had been muted by his racial class, the skeletal leader of Nazarick still managed to make it quite clear to the shape changing leader that he suspected what he was up to.

"If that had been the case Morbus, I wouldn't feel the need to lure you out into the open in order to have a face to face conversation. That being said, since you seem so desperate for information, it costs me nothing, apart from making you aware of a potential danger, to admit that Shalltear is in fact not dead. Instead, she has been hypnotized by something, or someone of great power. Something which could have only come from the world we have previously left behind".

Scowling at the dismissive way Momonga appeared to dismiss him as a threat, though he was more annoyed by Albedo's expression that clearly stated that she did not view him or his guild as a 'great power', the shape changing overlord managed to somehow school his features into a more relaxed as he responded to this piece of information.

"If that's the case, then I wish you well in hunting down this threat Momonga. As long as this new threat doesn't interfere with my plans, than I am content to leave them too you".

Turning to leave, Morbus had to fight the very real urge to destroy something as the skeletal overlord drew his attention yet again.

"Actually I have reason to believe that you may in fact be responsible for my servant's current predicament. Albeit in an indirect manner. For I suspect that your current war mongering might have served to increase the desperation of those who wish to maintain the status quo. Meaning that in a desperate attempt to curb your rather amusing dream of military glory, your enemies summoned their best and brightest to scour the land for anything that could be used to defeat you. And considering the differences in power between our servants and the average being of this world, I feel its safe to say that Shalltear was brainwashed because they thought that she could be turned into a weapon against you.

Frowning as he realized that perhaps he had been responsible for the vampire's current condition, the shape changing overlord allowed his voice to carry a grudging tone of apology as he stared into the glowing red orbs that served as the eyes of the skeletal player.

"If that is the case Momonga, I can assure you that I had no intention of allowing that to happen. And should you desire it, I am more than willing to offer my assistance in helping you cure your wayward loli of her current ailment".

…

 **Apologies for the cliffhanger…but believe this is a good place to end this chapter XD**

 **Next chapter will hopefully see the conclusion of the story arc of the first season. Unsure now if a battle scene between Ainz and Shalltear will included, though I admit to playing around with the idea of having both Morbus and Ainz take on the loli vampire XD But what I can guarantee is that their will be a battle scene involving the army of Utumno.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed what I have written so far. Apologies with the lack of lemon between the OC and his servant, I have other stories for that lol, but I believe I did a good job of capturing the mood after the deed was done XD.**

 **Also believed I did a good job with Albedo and the conversation between the players. Ainz is shown to be more thoughtful and standoffish than before.**

 **Anyways, reviews are always welcome. And for those grammar Nazis out there….I am willing to accept offers for beta reader XD.**

 **Til next time.**


End file.
